Stitches
by Timaelan
Summary: Sequel of Don't Speak - Trunks and Goten's affair left deep scars but some wounds need more than time to get healed, especially when the former lover's paths cross again. Does it still make sense to question past choices ? (Yaoi - Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

_**Warning:**_

 _ **1\. This story is a sequel from 'Don't Speak'. Best start with the beginning.**_

 _ **2\. This is a yaoi story (boyxboy). Don't like - Don't read.**_

 _ **3\. The rating isn't a random one. M for some sexual content (and coarse language?)**_

 **ooo0oooo0ooo**

 _As the title hints it, this story was written to mend any broken heart left by 'Don't Speak'. So, no great suspense about the ending..._

 _Translation of 'Points de Suture' but the plot might change in the last chapters because I'm intending to re-write them (or at least it's one of my good resolutions)._

 _Thanks to **Kalebxdd** who was nice enough to accept to be my beta on that trip. I have to mention that he's above all a great writer._

* * *

 **STITCHES**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Trunks was listening to the slow drumming of the raindrops on the window. His room was bathed in the white light falling through the skylight above the bed, and reflecting on the bare walls. There was no other furniture than the bed and no other color than white in the whole room. He never felt a real need for anything else.

He loved that moment, when his mind was just emerging from sleep and the dazzling light welcomed him. He was lying on his back with the cozy quilt barely brushing his skin, its touch as light as a feather.

He stared at the ceiling and at the windowpane above him. Through the glass, he could see white clouds crowding the sky and releasing a summer downpour, drop by drop.

He stretched and pushed Tam's arm away from his chest. Trunks had to get up now.

He lifted himself on his elbows and shivered as he discovered the freshness of the air outside the blankets. He felt Tam's arms sliding back around his waist. Trunks looked down at him. His lover's head was hardly surfacing from the white comforter and the half-Saiyan couldn't see his entire face. Just a black, shiny eye glowing through his ebony strands.

Before Trunks could make a single move, Tam crawled closer and embraced him completely, pressing himself against his chest. Caught off guard by his lover's weight, Trunks fell back on his back. He didn't try to get up and just stayed still while playfully running his fingers through Tam's hair. "I have to go see my parents today, I promised," Trunks whispered.

As a reply, Tam nestled himself a little closer against his body as a way to beg him to stay. Trunks didn't move and kept playing with the dark strands further. Tam then loosened one of his arms wrapped around the heir, and slipped his free hand underneath the comforter in a very slow gesture. He brushed Trunks's skin all along the way and stopped his movement when he reached his groin. Trunks closed his eyes, enjoying the tickle of the slight touch. Then, Tam started a soft stroke, like a shy invitation.

Trunks was still motionless, drowned in the darkness behind his closed eyelids. He clenched his hand in Tam's hair as desire was growing slowly in his body. He was willing to wait for his arousal to come up at its natural pace without forcing anything. Tam's gesture turned gradually franker and rougher until Trunks was hard enough.

The half Saiyan still had closed eyes. He felt his lover letting go of him and coming back to face him and press his lips on his. First, the kisses were shy and quick, but then they became more eager and Trunks couldn't help but kiss back. When he felt Tam's tongue searching for his, he grabbed the dark-haired man's head to press their mouths together even more feverishly.

Overwhelmed by his urge, Trunks sat up and pushed his lover aside in order to slam him back on the mattress. The heir broke the kiss and ran his hungry lips along Tam's neck and down to the crook of his shoulders, while leaving a wet track on his skin with the tip of his tongue.

Tam's breathe was loud and he gasped when Trunks grabbed his crotch and started to stroke him in a gentle pace. Trunks kept on teasing him until he was rewarded by a complete arousal.

With Tam, things were easy. He was so responsive. For some reason, Trunks had always an amazing intuition to guess what might excite him a little more.

Trunks moisturized his fingers and slid them with caution into his lover. Tam gave a brief moan of pleasure that startled him.

The half Saiyan couldn't help a smirk as he realized his friend was close to his limit already. Tam's limit was never far away to say the least, and Trunks even suspected that he was often holding back. From the beginning, Trunks had always held this weird, strong sway over him and most of the time, the right move, the right act would excite the dark-haired man in a blink. That violent and greedy desire Tam had for him never failed to arouse Trunks's own lust.

He withdrew his fingers and lifted his lover's legs with care in order to adjust his position. His first thrust was slow and cautious. Head buried in the fluffy pillow, Tam gave a hoarse moan. Trunks closed his eyes again to enjoy the pleasure that was pervading him. The trance overwhelmed him little by little as his movements went faster to fit his own pleasure.

Tam's unexpected orgasm vibrated through his body but Trunks didn't weaken his thrusting as an intense, delighting heat was growing in his gut. Keeping his eyes closed, he listened to Tam's heavy panting. While their skins were brushing against each other, Trunks enjoyed the sensuality of his lover's sweaty body underneath him. He could also feel the tension of the orgasm fading away in every muscle of his partner.

Trunks knew that his hard thrusting was extending Tam's pleasure and it was a game for the heir to refuse any rest to his lover's body and to keep his desire alive. Tam started to moan again. This alone caused Trunks a feeling of wild bliss and he ended up coming with a deep groan.

Gasping for breath, he leaned forward in a slow gesture and rested gently his head on his lover's chest. Tam wrapped his arms around Trunks's shoulders and nestled his nose in his hair. Trunks stayed still for a while, waiting for his heartbeat to recover to a normal pace.

Only then, he noticed that the tears were back. As usual, they had been silent, painless and unsuspected until they had overflowed his eyelashes. _Fuck._

Despite Trunks's reluctance, Tam lifted softly the heir's head to face him. His black eyes stared at him for a minute while the lavender-haired man was still trying to look away in annoyance. Tam's features drooped into a sorry, questioning expression. "You're crying. Again," he stated.

Trunks snatched away from him all of a sudden. He sat up on the edge on the bed with his back to his lover, while wiping his eyes in a hurry. "I'm not. Just stop it," the heir mumbled with a frown that his friend couldn't see.

Tam rested a soft hand on his shoulder. "Trunks…"

Trunks turned in one go. His blue eyes were still cloudy, but dry by now, and he was wearing a weak smile. "See? I'm not crying. Why would I anyway? You should go back to sleep. Now, I'm going to be really late and my mother is gonna be pissed."

Tam was still staring at him with concerned features. Trunks gave him back a soft yet firm gaze meaning _Take that and mind your own business._

Tam's eyes turned stern. He knew Trunks didn't want to talk about _that_ , he never did. These goddam tears always showed up whenever they would have sex. Each time.

Trunks and him had been lovers for four months and Tam hadn't noticed this weird phenomenon straight up. Now, he was sure that Trunks had tried to hide it as long as possible. Tam had understood that he was embarrassed, because the fact was that, strangely enough, Trunks could not prevent himself from shedding these tears. Each time.

Yet, Tam had eventually discovered Trunks's secret. Each time they had sex, there were tears. No sobs, Trunks was not crying, strictly speaking. It was just about a sudden excess of salty water overflowing his eyes and ending up in tiny drops sliding down his cheeks, and sometimes Trunks wasn't even aware of it. Maybe he should see a doctor. Nevertheless, Tam suspected there wouldn't be much a mere doctor could do to heal this odd evil.

Trunks patted his lover's cheek and ran his thumb over his lips before giving a slight kiss on his forehead.

As time went by, Tam had become his haven. The time Trunks spent with him was the time he needed to take some air before diving back into his suffocating, tasteless life. Trunks had understood that Tam was feeling exactly the same about him, for some personal reason. That strange relationship between them allowed no questions and the only things each of them knew about the other was only what they had accepted to confess, but none of them had ever asked anything. Even about the tears.

Trunks left Tam behind in the bed in order to shower and get dressed. He would be downright late by now.

When he was done and out of the bathroom, Trunks found his friend dressed up as well and lacing up his sneakers. "You're leaving already?" Trunks asked with surprise.

"Huh. I wanna see if there is any chance for me to do overtime at work. I'm kind of broke and I have to pay the rent soon," the young man explained, without even looking up.

Trunks watched him in silence as Tam was focusing on his laces with his head down. In this position, Trunks couldn't see his face and his heart sank. That way, Tam looked so much like _him_. The black-haired man froze his gesture and looked up all of a sudden, as if suspecting Trunks's thoughts. His wide dark eyes stared at the heir for a moment. "Will you be there tonight?" Tam finally asked while adjusting his shoes.

"I dunno. I'll call you if it's okay with you," Trunks replied in a low voice.

Tam merely shrugged and grabbed his jacket. Trunks had the feeling his friend was hurt. Tam would never complain, nor ask a single question but, it wouldn't prevent him from being hurt. It seemed that this code of silence between them was weighing heavy on him lately, especially since he had discovered that damn tears issue.

Trunks was aware that, perhaps, Tam became attached to him more than he should have. Yet, cowardly enough, Trunks refused to think about it. He felt good with Tam, as good as he could hope to be since life had ripped from him what was the most precious to his eyes, and he couldn't consider the idea of now being deprived of this fragile comfort. If their arrangement didn't suit Tam anymore, he just had to say it. Besides, Trunks suspected that his lover had overcome much more painful events in his life than a simple broken heart, so there was no doubt he would make it.

Trunks sighed. He wrapped his arms around Tam's shoulders in a gentle gesture and pulled him closer. Tam hugged him back and rested his forehead in the crook of the heir's neck. "I have to go now," Trunks said with a soft voice after a while.

Tam got the message and released him halfheartedly. Trunks gave him a comforting smile before they exited the apartment.

Trunks left his friend on the sidewalk and watched him running out on the street in an attempt to catch the bus that would take him in the bad part of the towns where Tam worked and lived. When his lover was out of sight, Trunks headed to the underground parking lot to get his unwieldy SUV.

He never used this car a lot, its motor wasn't powerful enough for his liking. Yet, since Goten had left, he couldn't take any other car. No matter that this one was too big to drive in a town's streets, no matter that it was too slow to drive on highways, it remained a memory of Goten. Sometimes when Trunks was stuck in traffic jam, he couldn't help but to think back about everything they'd gone through in this exact car and a lump formed in his throat.

Goten had left a scarf, a box of his awful gums and even cigarettes in the glove compartment, but Trunks had removed none of these things. They were like pieces of Goten and they had to stay untouched. The seat's leather, and the months that had passed by, had left no hope of survival for Goten's scent, but sometimes, when he closed his eyes, Trunks could imagine that his friend was sprawled on the passenger seat next to him and watching the overcrowded streets with a dreamy indifference.

This stupid car had become Trunks's little obsessive museum, in a sense. He knew that this habit was unhealthy and that he should change that car if he ever wanted to move on. After all, Trunks had himself initiated their separation and he still had the firm belief that it had been the best thing to do for Goten's sake.

Trunks didn't regret his decision. What he regretted though, was being too weak to take it. Almost ten months after their break-up, he was still unable to move on. He was even unable to consider any attempt to do so.

He turned onto the main road and headed to his parents' house. Rather oddly, his break-up with Goten had somehow estranged him from his mother. At some point, he'd even vowed a grudge to her because of what happened. He couldn't say exactly what he could blame her for but he was so unhappy anyway, that he felt like the entire world was to blame for ripping Goten away from him.

Trunks was aware that he had withdrawn into himself during the last months and he had to admit that Bulma had been the first one to pay the price. She had perceived her son's distress, but he hadn't allowed her to help him. He had always ruthlessly rejected each single attempt from her to comfort him. He would no longer confide in her, or in anyone else.

He had that persistent feeling that nobody had cared to help Goten and him. Indeed, everyone had only started to take an interest in them when it had been too late and Trunks found it so hypocritical and fake that it made him even more furious. This constant bitterness along with his lonely nature had ended up isolating him.

Yet, he had been surprised to realize that the only person who would still bring him a semblance of solace was his sister.

Over the months, Trunks had learned to live with the pain and to wear back his unaffected mask of perfection. He'd gone back to the basic rules of social life, which implied to force himself to focus on a talk and to remember to visit his family from time to time. That way, he had reconnected with Bulma and thus with Bra too.

When he'd come back to his family's house, his sister had been happy on the go. She had welcomed him so naturally, regardless of his mood, that he had been stunned by such carefreeness.

She was still a child in many ways and she didn't bother the least with all these grown up complications. What happened with Goten was already ancient history in her mind and, unlike the adults, she'd never offered her support to her brother, but she had always demanded his attention instead. He still felt bad for having neglected her the way he had, so he'd had no other choice than to accept to spend more time with her.

In those moments, she dragged him into her sweet and unruly world which was the exact opposite of his, so serious and sad. In those moments, it was no longer about Goten or about the void their affair had left in Trunks's life. Trunks didn't have time to mull further over these depressing things and he allowed his mind back to life. He was even able to laugh.

Bra would never try to start a frank talk about his concerns, she would never ask what was wrong and she would never hug him in a comforting gesture all of a sudden. Never had she forced her good mood in order to divert him from his melancholy. She was a kid. No matter what happened, she was still the center of the world and Trunks, one of her favorite satellites. Thinking about it, Trunks realized it was maybe exactly what he needed.

However, until he'd met Tam, Trunks still had that feeling that his life was doomed to stay a chain of tasteless days. Bulma knew nothing about Tam but without any doubt, she suspected his existence. Even if Trunks didn't confess anything to her anymore, she was still a smart mother and her son's change of mood since he had his new lover had certainly not gone unnoticed to her. Trunks wondered when she would yield into her burning desire to ask him questions and he dreaded that moment in anticipation.

He parked in front of the house and noticed an unfamiliar car. Bulma had some company and she hadn't warned him. He had a second thought, standing next to his open car door. He had no desire to make conversation with God knows who, while forcing a smile upon his face like someone perfectly fine. The idea of turning back home on the go brushed his mind. Yet, he had promised he would come see his mother and he didn't like to disappoint her. He suspected she was waiting for him with some childish excitement. He slammed his door with a sigh and headed to the front door.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey. Thanks for all the feedbacks._

 _ **Kalebxdd** worked behind the scene as usual. Don't forget to check his work._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2**_

The hallway was resounding with cheerful laughther coming from the den. Trunks had just closed the main door as Bulma's voice called him. Despite his caution, his mother's sharp hearing had immediately noted his arrival. She barely left him time to take off his jacket before she showed up with her eyes sparkling in a childish and joyful excitement. "Hi, Trunks! Come see who came to visit us," she exulted.

Trunks raised an eyebrow, both curious and concerned about his mother's glee. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the living room.

Bra was sitting at the dinner table and talking with a young, unfamiliar woman. Trunks needed a moment before he could recognize the guest. Her long blond hair had been twisted into a messy braid and she was wearing a black sweater which highlighted her platinum locks. Trunks hadn't seen her for years and he was surprised to find out she'd become such a beautiful young woman while he remembered her as a discreet, awkward teenager.

"Hi Trunks," she greeted in a cheerful voice and with a little smile.

"Marron? I... Huh..." Trunks was speechless and her grin widened at his astonishment.

"I know. You changed, too," she replied with a chuckle.

"Guess what!" Bra interrupted all of a sudden.

"Just give him a break," Bulma grumbled while having her son sit at the table with a cup of coffee resting in front of him. He was a little worried about his mother and sister's jubilation and he noticed Marron's slight unease.

"Guess why Marron came to see us today," Bulma resumed with obvious impatience. Bra was squirming on the chair beside him and she nearly knocked his cup over.

"No idea," he replied absently while catching hold of his cup with skill.

"She's getting married!" Both Bulma and Bra exclaimed in unison with some note of hysteria in their voices.

"And I'll be one of the bridesmaids!" Bra added straight up.

Trunks stared at Marron. She was still wearing her smile but she looked a little embarrassed about the rumbustious joy welcoming the new.

"Well, congratulations," Trunks said while ignoring his mother and sister that were already arguing about the choice of the hairdresser.

"Thanks, the wedding will be held at the beginning of this fall," Marron clarified.

"Do you mean I'll have to deal with that female's craziness until then?" Trunks joked.

"Stop complaining, you hardly ever come visit us," Bulma objected.

"Do I? Then, maybe I should as well stop coming at all. Dad's gonna have a nice time in the next months."

"Don't say that, I think we see him even less than you," Bulma huffed while refilling the empty cups with more coffee. Trunks chuckled and gazed back at their guest. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"You'll never guess," Bulma cut off, "no less than the son of one of the Southern State's Governor, can you believe it?"

"Well, things aren't so formal," Marron protested weakly.

"Besides, you are yourself married to a Prince, aren't you Mum?" Bra pointed out, although she didn't seem to be sure what a governor could be. Trunks couldn't help but laugh at her remark.

"Yeah, that's right, but I mostly got a Prince's downside. He can't do anything with his hands and he's very bad-mannered. If I ever wished for a crown, I'd better go and buy one myself," Bulma sighed.

Bra rolled her eyes. "Is your fiancé handsome?" she asked Marron.

Bulma gave a slight slap in her daughter's head for asking such blunt question, but Marron didn't look offended. "I have pictures if you want to judge for yourself, wait a minute."

She grabbed her purse and took out a small envelope. Bra eagerly grasped the pictures the young woman held out. "Not bad," the girl whistled with a knowing pout while passing the pictures one by one to her brother.

Trunks took them in a mechanical gesture. Out of sheer politeness, he gave each picture a brief glance and passed them to his mother, as she was already leaning closer with impatience to have a better look at them. Yet, all of a sudden, the young man's blood froze. On the photo he was holding the suntanned and smiling groom was standing in the foreground. Behind him, the blue sky and the palm trees were typical of the southern states settings but what had caught Trunks's attention was a familiar figure in the background. A very familiar one, to say the least.

He was hard to recognize because he was far away and blurry, and his face was half hidden, but Trunks knew it was him. Trunks felt a lump in his throat. He had no time to look more carefully since Bulma snatched the picture out of his hands. He let go of it without showing any reaction.

His mother and sister's giggles and comments resumed loudly. Yet, he couldn't focus further on their petty concerns and they wouldn't cheer him up any longer. He was sitting still and fighting the powerful emotions overwhelming his mind. After a while he cleared his throat and looked up at Marron. "Where - Where do you intend to celebrate the wedding?" he asked while trying to hide his confusion at best.

"In a charming little town on the coast. Eloma, have you ever heard from it? It's not very big but we didn't want to do it in the capital."

"I don't know the place, but I'm sure it will be wonderful," Bulma commented with dreamy eyes.

Trunks leaned back in his chair, as he was suddenly struggling to swallow. _Eloma_.

"Everyone will be there, you know," Marron resumed with cheers in her voice, "Yamcha, Master Roshi, your family of course, the Son in full force... Did you know Goten lives in Eloma now?"

Bra and Bulma gave each other a surprised glance. Trunks had his eyes glued down to the table but he was aware of both of them looking at him.

"I didn't know," Bulma carried on straight away, in order to hide the slight awkwardness between her and her children. Marron seemed unaware of the change in Trunks's mood though.

"He's our witness. In fact, he was one of my fiancé's good friends and I met him somehow thanks to Goten," Marron explained further.

Trunks ran his hand over his face. "I'm sure Dad won't suspect all the good news here, I have to tell him," he muttered. He stood up while trying to give the most natural smile as possible to Marron.

"I can count on you to be there with us, can't I, Trunks?" She asked in return.

"Well – Huh - it will depend on..."

"He will be there, don't worry," Bulma cut off with a comforting grin to their guest. Trunks glared at his mother and she stared back defiantly.

"I'll do my best, Marron," Trunks mumbled as he stepped away from the table.

While leaving the room, he heard his mother grumbling something about his bad mood, then his sister's laughter. He shrugged in annoyance.

He walked by the kitchen to get a pack of beers and headed to the gravity room where his reckless father had decided that today was a day like any other.

Since Goten had left, Trunks's relationship with Vegeta had changed. Trunks wouldn't be able to tell if it had been for the best or for the worst, though. Things were just different.

At first, they hadn't seen each other for a long time. Grief and anger had led Trunks to avoid any company for months after Goten was gone. To say the least, his father and his great lecturing about cowardice and courage were really the last thing Trunks had craved for.

Drowned in his own bitterness, the young man had convinced himself that Vegeta had never really loved anyone but himself, so in Trunks's mind, there was no way his father could ever understand his feelings. Still now, Trunks wasn't sure how much of that theory was true. Nevertheless, rather strangely, something about his failure with Goten had ended up drawing him somehow closer from his father.

Trunks hadn't seen his family for about four months. When he'd gone back to a more normal relationship with his mother, Trunks had started to visit her on a more regular basis and it had implied meeting his father too. In the very first place, he hadn't expected anything at all from Vegeta, hardly a blaming speech. Certainly not comfort, though. And the Saiyan hadn't disappointed him.

After months without hearing from his son, Vegeta hadn't said much. He'd just been able to point out that the young man looked limp and should train more, which was indeed his personal way of asking how he was. The Saiyan hadn't even looked surprised to see Trunks back after such a long time. Vegeta had never really been demonstrative anyway.

Trunks had accepted the offer for a fight in the gravity room without a second thought. He hadn't done it as a pathetic way to please his father, nor as a crappy attempt to mend their bond, much less to be forgiven of anything. He had just felt he needed it somehow.

Vegeta hadn't expected it but he'd appreciated his son's reaction. As time went by, without them noticing, training together had become a routine between them. Each time Trunks would visit his mother, he would have a sparring session with Vegeta as well. Very quickly, these small workouts with his father had indeed turned out to be the best way for Trunks to clear his mind from his frustration and grief, and he was now coming on a regular basis, including when his mother wasn't home.

Vegeta hadn't uttered any comment on his son's renewed liking for fighting. He hadn't asked any questions or even ever mentioned Goten's name, he had only accepted any request from his son whenever Trunks had felt like sparring.

Trunks now had a peculiar liking for these brutal and silent one-to-one fights, and it was a liking he'd never felt before. Since Trunks had passed the age of ten, every sparring session Vegeta had imposed on him had always felt like a kind of chore. The son had never understood why he had to train that hard and he had accepted the spars mostly to feed his father's twisted obsession from time to time. Yet, today, Trunks had to admit that the sparring sessions had become much more a personal need. Like a safety valve for his mind.

His father was the only one able to give him _that_ , a time when he could unleash his full power without a second thought, without caring for the consequences. Moreover, Vegeta never asked him anything about his motivations or his state of mind. Trunks had never needed to justify himself for releasing such violence, Vegeta merely understood his son's need to spend that bubbling and pervasive energy that would burn his guts sometimes.

Although it had never been Trunks's aim, the sparring sessions had mended his bond with his father. Furthermore, in the long run, Trunks had finally realized that they were much more alike than the young man had thought in the first place.

Just like his father, Trunks had become rather lonely and his relationships with other people were increasingly burdensome to him. His family was the only human link he could still bear properly. Even in his work, Trunks had become hard and relentless. While he had been a popular boss before, he was now mostly a dreaded one. The young blushing trainees squirming in front of him were now afraid of him and he had some of them crying hard sometimes.

He was well aware that he had ended up being someone quite abject. His grief had hardened him and unleashed a rather dark side of his personality. Yet, he didn't care the least because, in a sense, it was his way to take revenge on the world, this wicked world that prevented him from being with Goten. So, yes he could say he was exactly like his father, his life was driven by such vivid bitterness and rage that other people wouldn't stay in his way, and nobody would ever come close enough to suspect his human qualities.

Only Tam, along with his family, would save him from a sort of total dehumanization.

"I brought beer, you want some?" Trunks asked by deactivating the gravity room. Vegeta was sweating and panting. He turned to his son and nodded. He grabbed a towel hanging on the wall and wiped his face as he walked closer.

"After that, we can have our little session, right?" Trunks said.

"Are you in such a hurry to bite the dust?" Vegeta growled while taking off a bottle's cap. He drank directly from the bottle. "Is it your grandfather visiting your mother? I have to see him," he added.

"No. It's Marron."

Vegeta looked thoughtful for a moment. "You mean Krillin and 18's brat?"

Trunks smiled, his father wasn't even able to remember the names of the few people comprising his social relationships. "She's no longer a brat. You should take a peek, you'll be surprised. She's getting married by the way."

"Is she?" Vegeta grumbled while sitting on the floor as he was slowly catching his breath.

"You shouldn't consider this news with such carelessness because it means that you'll be part of the wedding," Trunks pointed out mischievously.

"Will Kakarot be there?" Vegeta asked while looking up at his son.

The question knotted Trunks's stomach. _Sure, sure._ Goku would be there and so would Chichi, without any doubt... Unbeknownst to him, Trunks was now biting his lips and staring absently at nothing in particular. Most of all, Goten would be there. At this idea Trunks's blood was freezing as much as it was boiling. Truth to be told, he craved to see him again. Would it last a minute or an hour, he craved for it. Yet, he knew it would kill him again, as surely as one more dose could kill a former junkie.

Vegeta had given up hope for any reply from his son. "Will you be here too?" he asked instead.

Trunks shivered and looked at his father. Vegeta gazed back with silent suspicion. He'd felt his son's change of mood and it had been enough for him to understand. Vegeta had held Trunks a deep grudge for his cowardice, he'd been infuriated to see his son submitting so easily to some wretched human's rules. He'd felt the same about Kakarot's son, such a pitiful puppet, who wouldn't even compare to Trunks.

At some point, Vegeta had urged to go see his son and to beat him to a pulp in order to remind him what courage was. The Saiyan could still remember Trunks's senseless trial. He remembered the greed of the crowd in the court. He remembered everything, with clenched fists and a hard knot in his stomach, but he had let it happen because he'd thought that Trunks had deserved it all for being such a coward. It had sounded as effective as a well-placed punch in Vegeta's mind.

Yet, the Saiyan had been slow to forgive the humiliation. He had felt so disappointed about this son he had always considered as his heir in many ways. The only detail that had somehow comforted the former Prince had been to realize that Kakarot had been as humiliated as him in that story. Still, Vegeta was aware that the idiot probably didn't understand it all.

Anyway, the boy had certainly grasped his fury and disappointment because he had disappeared for months. As time went by, Vegeta's anger and bitterness had faded away though. Bulma and him had some memorable arguments about Trunks, and Vegeta had been surprised to find out his wife had been aching as well, as if she had lost her son. All things considered, Vegeta figured out he felt the same as her, it was as if he'd lost his son. Or, at least, he'd felt that way until Trunks came back.

One day, the kid had been there, standing on the doorstep of the gravity room, gazing quietly at him and looking confident. As if he hadn't committed any fault, as if Vegeta and Bulma were at fault and that he had forgiven them. Vegeta couldn't help but to growl at him about how lumpy he looked and Trunks had answered with the most tranquil and natural voice, "You're right, I need a good fight."

To say the least, Vegeta had been caught off guard by the answer as well as by his son's cocky smirk. What could the Saiyan reply to that? Had he really believed he could banish his son from his life so easily? Had he thought a mere shrug and some inner curses would be enough to ignore Trunks's existence forever? As his boy had been standing on the doorstep all of a sudden, after months of absence, Vegeta had realized how much he'd lied to himself. "Come on, then."

Rather quickly, he'd found out that something had changed in Trunks, and now the Saiyan couldn't help but feel an amazing pride for him despite the hectic events he went through. Yet, Vegeta could also feel Trunks's wounds and he'd eventually remembered that he had built his own might thanks to wounds and mistakes.

Vegeta stood up in order to stand at the same level than Trunks. The young man had leaned his back against the wall, his beer still in his hand. "Will you come to this wedding party?" the Saiyan repeated.

"I don't think I should," Trunks finally growled while looking away.

"Why?"

Trunks sighed. "You know why, Dad. You know everything you pretend not to know."

Vegeta tilted his head with a smirk. "Really? Could you give me an example?"

"Shall we fight, now or shall we join the girls for a tea?" Trunks cut off with a harsh voice very much like the one his father used to have.

Vegeta chuckled and finished his beer. "Fight, of course."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey,_

 _Thanks so much for all the reviews, it's so supportive. I'm glad to find out some of you are still there._

 _Saint **Kalebxdd** gave some of his time again to beta-read the chapter. Should you feel like reading something much less depressing than my story, go and check his "Hush, little Duckling", it's worth it._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

Despite the late hour, the streets were still crawling with the shadows of passerby. Street lights and garish neon signs casted a strange glow on the sidewalks. Trunks was desperately looking for a place to park his bulky SUV. Because of his slow pace, some women were regularly walking closer to his car-window with lascivious gait, and he had to chase them away with annoyed waves of the hand.

He was aware that the type of his car wouldn't go unnoticed in such a neighborhood, but he hadn't been able to resist to the urge to come anyway. He ended up parking on a sidewalk, regardless of the no-parking sign, which had already been vandalized with paint. If and when the cops got the idea to hang around at this hour, Trunks doubted that they would bother about his car anyway. At first sight, he could guess that they would have much more important business to deal with.

A girl with crimson hair and a tiny gleaming skirt walked up to him with a quizzical smirk. "Are you looking for something special? I could help you," she susurrated.

"Piss off," Trunks growled, adding a glare. She stepped back with a scowl and spat some curses. Trunks ignored her and tried to find his bearings with his cell's help. He spotted the direction he had to take and reached the opposite sidewalk.

The whole street was bounded by a succession of sex shops and bars with crude, if not grotesque names. Lickerish creatures of all kinds were approaching the walkers with knowing smiles, and, on the doorstep of most sex shops, guys would call any person passing by and invite them in. Trunks could hardly make his way through this odd crowd. He was discovering the place with some bewilderment. So, that was where Tam lived.

Trunks had known for a fact that his lover was living in a bad neighborhood, but for some reason he hadn't pictured it like this. Tam had never talked about it, he'd just told that he was working for an old aunt running a shop, and that he lived upstairs from her business. As far as Trunks could see, the old granny was rather exploiting the youngling. She had raised him when his mother was gone and she seemed to assume that the boy belonged to her in return.

Despite their code of silence, Trunks had taken some precautions due to his fame and wealth, and he had hired a private detective to check out Tam's story. The guy had confirmed Tam's explanation and he had provided his exact address to Trunks in the process. It turned out to be located in a very disreputable neighborhood to say the least.

Trunks never had a real opportunity to meet people very different from himself - _Except for Goten_. He'd always kept company with people that were – or supposed to be - rich and well-educated, just like him. The way he'd met Tam a few months earlier had been quite providential; Trunks had stupidly bumped him with his car.

He would always remember that strange day. A sticky drizzle had been pouring in non-stop and, as an irritating result, the traffic was completely saturated. Trunks was in _their_ car, always the same old one, and his anachronistic tank was stuck among the smaller urban cars. As usual when driving was becoming too boring, his numb mind had ended up thinking of Goten. Trunks couldn't help but figure out that, whatever his friend was doing right now, the sky above his head was much friendlier than the grey one in the Western Capital.

The traffic jam seemed endless. Sometimes the cars would move forward, but it would never get further than a few meters before they had to stop again. It was seriously getting on his nerves. As a way to sooth his annoyance, he had wrapped Goten's scarf around his neck and was fiddling with the fabric.

Suddenly there had been a crashing noise. Trunks had wanted to drive up to the car in front of him but, lulled by the routine of the traffic, had acted like an automaton without checking what was happening around him. It had been the very moment that a moronic biker had decided to sneak between the cars. _Bam!_

Trunks hadn't even realized where the shock came from until he glimpsed the silhouette of a bicycle wheel. His blood had frozen on the go. He'd dashed out of the car and ran around the hood with bated breath.

The first thing he saw was a completely bent bike, then his eyes had drifted to the cyclist and a stone had dropped instantly in his stomach. The young man was kneeling and leaning forward on his hands as he was apparently a little dizzy. Trunks could only see his back and a black mane. _Goten._

Trunks blinked and stood still for a moment, ignoring the rain soaking his jacket and hair. The boy eventually sat up and turned to him. Of course it wasn't Goten. Trunks walked up to him and noted that he looked fine. Under normal circumstances, Trunks would have turned angry, yelling curses at this reckless idiot. Instead of that, he heard himself asking with slight concern "Are you okay?"

He crouched down at the cyclist's level. Having a better look at him, Trunks figured that the guy was maybe twenty or twenty-one, while looking eighteen. He raised his ebony eyes on Trunks and ended up glaring at the car, this huge, unlikely monster, which would be a better fit for rhino hunting in the desert than rush hour in the city. He gave a slight frown while rubbing his aching arm. "I think so," he grumbled.

"Can you stand up?" Trunks had grabbed his elbow to support him. Tam needed to grip the hood to struggle to his feet, hobbling.

"I'll take you to the hospital," Trunks announced.

"It's okay, I don't need anything."

"It will be safer, just get in the car." Trunks's tone was bossy, the one he was used to when talking to his employees at work. It had been his only way to address anyone at that time. Yet, Tam just snapped his arm out of Trunks's grip with irritation.

"I told you, I'm fine," he growled.

"Ill drop you off at home, then. Look at your bike, I'll give you a ride," Trunks insisted while pointing at the twisted iron mess at his feet.

"Wasn't my bike anyway... "

At that point, Trunks should have dropped the whole thing and leave the guy behind without a second thought. After all, that bastard wasn't fucking able to watch where he was cycling. Not to mention he had this challenging tone and it was trying Trunks's patience to say the least. Yet, a spark had been lit up in the heir's mind as he'd had the delusion of seeing Goten kneeling on the ground, and it had gradually turned into a creeping need to prevent that guy from leaving just like that. Not so fast. Not straight up.

"Okay, come on, I'll buy you a drink, then it might at least stop raining. After that, if you still feel all right, I let you go," Trunks resumed with the softest voice he'd used in a very long time.

Tam narrowed his eyes and stared at him with defiance. He pinched his lips but ended up nodding weakly. "Okay."

Trunks had understood much later that Tam had stolen the bike after missing his bus. He'd accepted the drink but he had still flatly refused Trunks's offer for a ride after that. The only thing Trunks could do was to pay him a taxi to go back home. Trunks had also given him his business card ' _in case something was wrong_ '. Truth to be told, the heir had hardly had any hope to ever see him again. He did though.

In the first place, Trunks had no specific intent concerning Tam; he just liked to revive this furtive feeling to see Goten. As a matter of fact, Tam didn't look exactly like Goten but, from time to time, depending on the light and the angle, the sight was warming up Trunks's heart.

The first time Trunks had met him again had been unexpected for the half-Saiyan. He'd found the younger man soaked and shivering in the pouring rain, waiting for him at the exit of the parking lot at Capsule Corp. Trunks had quickly understood that Tam's life was somewhat uncertain. That night, Trunks had bought him a hearty dinner in a cafeteria and, considering his guest's appetite, the heir had easily grasped that the younger man had likely skipped a few meals before this one. At the end of the dinner, Tam had been confident enough to give his phone number to Trunks.

They had other dinners after this one, but they would hardly ever call each other. Each time, Tam was the one to come and wait for Trunks outside the parking lot of the Capsule Corp. Trunks had no regular schedule and he suspected that Tam, at times, must have waited for hours in the cold weather, in fear of missing him.

Trunks himself had become used to watching out for him. Tam could sometimes disappear for more than a week, while at other times he would be there every evening. The ritual was always the same. He climbed into the car and they would go and have dinner somewhere downtown. At the end of the meal, Tam would vanish in the dark streets with a stealthy wave and a smile.

Trunks had been quite surprised that the younger man had never tried to ask him for money. Truth to be told, the heir had waited for this moment from the very beginning, he was no longer fooled by the interest other people would take in him. Tam was well aware of who Trunks was. Besides, the younger man had a good opportunity to swindle him by having him pay back for a bike Tam had indeed stolen. However, Tam never mentioned anything related to money.

Trunks had ended up finding it disturbing because he knew Tam really needed money and nevertheless, he seemed to be one of those rare people who would never ask for it. One night, Trunks had the sly idea of leaving his full wallet clearly in sight on the dinnertable while he went to the toilet. A bicycle thief could as well help himself in the bundle without having anyone notice it. Yet, Tam hadn't taken anything. Trunks had been almost disappointed and somewhat ashamed afterwards.

Then, one evening, the heir had found his friend asleep on the bench across the street at the exit of the parking lot. Tam never warned him when he came, although he had his phone number, and that night Trunks had happened to have a very late meeting. He'd stopped the car next to the bench and contemplated the sleeper through the window for a while. In the twilight, head down, he looked so much like Goten that Trunks had been breathless. He'd eventually woken Tam up to find out that the younger man was chilled to the bones as his jacket was far too thin to face the winter's cold. "It's too late now, the cafeteria might be closed. Let's go eat at my place for once," Trunks had whispered while pulling him to his car.

Tam hadn't protested, he'd just followed him silently with a yawn. Trunks had cooked something quick while his guest admired his all white and minimalist apartment. Tam had turned on the TV as its big screen had mesmerized him on the go. This instinctive attraction to television had painfully reminded Trunks of Goten.

"It's past two, do you want to sleep on the couch?" Trunks had offered when they were done eating.

They were both slumped on the couch and watching TV at that moment, both numb from the food and the exhaustion of their day. Tam's dark eyes had stared at him with a hint of disbelief. "Are you really offering me to sleep on your couch? You are a damn weird guy."

Trunks had laughed. "Why do you say that? Are you intending to rob me in my sleep?"

Tam moved closer to him with a stern face. "Is it really the only thing you can think about?" he whispered with his black eyes digging in Trunks's blue orbs.

His sudden closeness had silenced Trunks instantly. _Of course not_. Of course, Trunks had desired him, but he wasn't Goten - and he would never be - and that had prevented Trunks from considering his lust for him. He hadn't even tried to know whether Tam could be in guys. So far, Trunks had always strongly muffled his desire as an inconceivable, forbidden thing. Yet, when Tam had kissed him softly, his reluctance had vanished by magic. Trunks had realized how much he'd needed such attention. Tam wasn't Goten, but it was comforting nonetheless. Trunks had felt inwardly frozen for so many months that Tam's warmth appeared to him as an unexpected rope, preventing the heir from toppling off the edge. Trunks had kissed him back and the rest of the story had been quite classical.

When Trunks entered the aunt's restaurant, a mobile hanging above the door greeted his arrival with a soft tinkle. The place was rather seedy. It consisted mostly of a small dining room with a counter, a few weary empty chairs and wobbly tables scattered here and there, and a rough sign with half-erased letters listing the various dishes and their prices, eat-in or take-out. A strong smell of frying food was coming from the kitchen's open door. The light was weak and a nagging draught was sneaking through the glass door that wouldn't close properly.

After a minute, an old wrinkled woman with a scarf tied on her head showed up from the kitchen and stood behind the counter. She gave him a questioning look without a single word or smile.

Trunks scrutinized the place by taking his time while ignoring her insistent eyes. The room was completely deserted. "Can I do something for you?" she eventually muttered.

He ended up looking at her. She was wearing a stained cook's overall and he noticed that she was tirelessly chewing something, would it be something in her mouth or a quest for her missing teeth. "I'm one of Tam's friends. Is he there?" Trunks asked flatly.

The old woman sniffed and gauged him shamelessly. He was dressed in casual clothes, his outfit showing nothing of who he was. Yet, her gaze lingered on his nearly new expensive jacket. Not the kind of jacket hanging around in that neighborhood. "One of Tam's friends, huh?" she repeated with a hint of suspicion, "He's making a delivery right now."

"I'll wait for him then," Trunks replied in a patient tone while sitting on one of the chairs.

"It's not like that, kid. Either you buy something or you clear off," the granny cut off.

Trunks smirked. "Okay, I'll have fries and a soda."

The old woman squinted at him and chewed more frantically for a while, before smiling back at him, which made her look even more dreadful. "You must pay in advance and it's twelve Zenis," she retorted with an abrupt voice.

"Twelve Zenis? It's not far from scam, granny," Trunks hissed while holding out a note.

"We're not a soup kitchen if you missed it, brat," she answered as she gripped the money in a blink.

Trunks rolled his eyes, being well aware that she had adjusted her price especially for him. She was wearing a triumphant smile while storing the note in her till. "Mia!" She called, "one fries and a soda - It's for one of your brother's friend"

"And what about my change?" Trunks asked.

"Change?... I haven't any change, you'll have to see Tam about that, dear."

Hadn't she been Tam's aunt, in _her_ restaurant, where Trunks wasn't supposed to set foot, the young man would have solved the situation in a firmer way, but he wanted to avoid any trouble for Tam's sake. The old witch had clearly bet on that and it made Trunks even madder. Yet, he merely clenched his teeth without any comment as she disappeared with a limping step into the kitchen.

After a while, a young woman showed up behind the counter with Trunks's order. She held out the tray to him while staring carefully at him. She looked faintly like Tam. Brown hair tied in a scarf, the same shiny black eyes. However, unlike him, she was rather big, although her features were quite fine. "Are you really one of Tam's friends?" She asked with a disbelieving pout.

Trunks nodded and she had a bleak smile. "Huh. You don't look like you're from round here. You're one of _those_ friends"

As a reply, Trunks merely munched a fry while returning her mischievous gaze. "Will he be back soon?" he grumbled.

"It depends on who he might meet on his way back," she replied nonchalantly, "but maybe you shouldn't have come here."

Trunks was starting to share that opinion too. He should have at least waited outside because meeting Tam's "family" turned out to be frankly depressing. He sat down back on his chair and began eating his fries absentmindedly. An old song was playing in the background and the hushed cries of a baby were coming from somewhere upstairs. The smell of burnt fat floating in the room was almost sickening by now.

Trunks was snatched out of his meditation by the sudden tinkling of the mobile above the door. He turned his head and found Tam standing motionless on the doorstep. He was holding a motorcycle helmet and wore a big bag across his shoulder. He squinted as he spotted Trunks but walked by him without a word, ignoring him except for his fingertips brushing stealthily over the heir's forearm. Trunks watched him striding around the counter and into the kitchen. Voices mumbled in a foreign language for a moment, then Tam eventually came back and walked up to his friend. "Still two more deliveries and I'm done," the younger man merely growled.

Trunks got up on the go, "I'lll come with you," he announced while munching one more fry.

Tam rolled his eyes but didn't reply. Trunks followed in his footsteps without a second thought. On the sidewalk, in front of the restaurant's door, a small motorcycle was standing. Tam handed out the helmet to Trunks and began struggling to start up the engine.

Trunks watched his manipulations with disbelief. The young heir was stunned to find out such a moped could still exist and be roadworthy. Yet, the bike's motor eventually roared to life while releasing a light cloud of smoke. Trunks jammed the helmet on Tam's the head and sat behind him.

He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and pressed himself against him a little more than necessary. Tam's driving was somewhat suicidal and, had he been more normal, Trunks would have likely been scared. The half-Saiyan clenched his teeth as they regularly brushed pedestrians.

He wondered if Tam always drove that way or if he did it to let Trunks know he was mad at him for breaking their rules by venturing here. Trunks didn't really want to know, he didn't really care. He just held Tam a little tighter.

They ended up parking at the foot of a high, gloomy building. The place looked deserted but Trunks had the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. Tam wrapped a heavy chain around the bike's wheels and frame and locked it. He peered at his watch. "Don't stay there. Come with me," he growled to Trunks.

Trunks raised an eyebrow "Don't worry, I can wait for you."

Tam smirked at that. "I wouldn't like someone to mess you up. Just trust me and come."

Trunks couldn't prevent a smile at the idea that anyone could 'mess him up'. Nevertheless, he obediently obliged. "And just stop huddling up to me on the bike," Tam hissed further.

"As you like," Trunks replied calmly while thrusting his hands in his pocket. From then, he remained completely silent and did just as he was told. Tam didn't address him a single world and seemed to ignore him the whole time they did the delivery, climbing the stairs up to the floor where the order was expected and back down.

Yet when they reached the dark hallway of the entrance, Tam grabbed Trunks's collar all of a sudden and slammed his back against a wall. Trunks hadn't expected this move but he didn't try to resist despite his friend's unusual violence. The younger man pressed his palms on the wall on each side of the heir's head.

"Why the fuck did you come?" Tam hissed with anger sparkling in his eyes, "It wasn't the deal."

"The deal? You mean we had a deal? Don't remember that," Trunks retorted defiantly.

"Don't get smart with me, Trunks. You wouldn't like me to show up at your work, would you?"

"I don't care. I just wanted to see you."

"So why the hell didn't you just call?" the younger man spat.

"I did, you didn't answer."

Tam gave a weary sigh. His anger seemed to fade away all of a sudden. He stood straight and lowered his arms, releasing Trunks in the process. "I told you I had to work. I'm too broke to pay the rent. Couldn't you just wait for a while?" Tam mumbled.

"If you need some help to pay the rent, I could…"

A flash sparkled in Tam's dark eyes and Trunks interrupted himself as he had the feeling his friend was about to punch him on the go.

"Who do you take me for? A whore?" Tam hissed.

Trunks rolled his eyes and crossed his arms calmly. "I simply hold you for a guy in deep shit."

"Really? Then, it's my own shit and I never asked you to come and nose in it, is that clear? Rich people are all the same. If you wanna save the world with your money, just go and distribute bags of rice to starving people, but stay away from my business."

Trunks staggered under the blow. He realized how awkward it had been to come here to see Tam or offer him his financial help while his friend hadn't bargained for it. He hadn't thought that Tam would take it like that. Truth to be told, Trunks hadn't thought at all. He had just urged to see him, but he hadn't considered for a split second what his reaction would be. Now, Trunks felt guilty. He rested his hand on his friend's shoulder and gently pulled him closer, despite Tam's reluctance.

"This wasn't what I meant," the heir sighed, "It's just... I missed you and I wanted to see you."

Tam let down his guard and allowed his lover's lips to gently press on his. He never resisted long. Yet, the younger man broke the kiss all of a sudden and looked the half-Saiyan straight in the eyes with a frown. "Did something go wrong with your parents?" He asked quietly.

Trunks raised his eyebrows as he was surprised by the question. He pondered about it for a moment. There had been no argument, no bad news. It had just been a normal afternoon. Nothing special except for Marron's visit and her fiancé's picture. Trunks sighed and gave him a weak smile. "Everything's fine, I really needed to see you, that was it," he replied.

Tam crossed his arms. He was still staring at his friend in disbelief. "And you knew exactly where to find me although I never gave you my adress, how come?"

Trunks rubbed his head and diverted his gaze. "I have my own means for that." He feared for a minute that Tam was about to get angry again but, instead of that, the young man sighed and pressed gently his shoulder.

When Trunks met his eyes, Tam was smiling. "You're something of a hopeless case, Trunks. Come on, let's make that last delivery and rush to your place."

As he was following his friend out the hallway, Trunks couldn't prevent his lips from twisting in a bitter smirk. _A hopeless case. How true._

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello. Thanks for the nice things._

 _ **Kalebxdd** beta read again. God Grammar bless him._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4**_

"There's something I don't get."

Trunks wasn't listening. He'd just hung up with Bulma and he was still staring at the phone. His mother was downright mad at him.

"If you don't feel like attending this crap, then why do you go there?"

Eventually, he looked up at Tam talking to him. The younger man had his back leaning on the edge of the open window, watching him with concern. Trunks bit his lips thoughtfully. What Tam couldn't get was that he craved to go there. He craved it as much as he dreaded it. As a sign of his confusion, he'd missed the plane and his family had left without him.

It seemed that Trunks's mind had just refused to wake up when the alarm clock had rung. Tam hadn't helped either by being as deaf as him. Trunks had ultimately needed his mother's furious call from the family's jet to struggle out of his sleep.

He stood up and grabbed Tam's shirt to pull him closer until their faces were only a few centimeters away from each other. "I have no choice," Trunks answered in a whisper.

"No choice? You?" Tam pointed out in amusement.

Trunks didn't feel like being mocked any longer, so he kissed him eagerly while dragging him to the bed. Tam followed him without any resistance. He didn't protest either when Trunks pushed him back on the mattress.

The younger man raised himself on his elbows and smirked mischievously as he looked up at his lover still standing at the foot of the bed. "Whatever, it sounds like all this has some effects on you," Tam chuckled.

Trunks gently grabbed his head and pulled it closer to his groin. "Shut up, for God's sake, just shut up," he growled while lowering the waistband of his underpants.

Tam was still smiling when he grasped Trunks's crotch in order to thrust it slowly in his mouth. Trunks closed his eyes and gave a faint hiss as he welcomed the wave of pleasure throughout his guts. Tam was damn good at these kind of games, and all of a sudden Trunks's every single thought vanished as his mind focused solely on the delightful sensations washing over him.

During the last months, ever since Marron's visit, he'd done his best to forget the prospect of that huge reunion to come. He'd especially tried to forget that he might have to face Goten. It was a lost cause, though. If it weren't for Bulma and Bra's constant squawking about the trip to Eloma, a sly voice in his head would remind him every day that there would be no escape.

Thanks to Bulma, Trunks had been counted as a present guest along with his whole family, and Marron would expect him to show up. Should Trunks disappoint her, his mother would doubtlessly piss him off with her unrivalled talent for the ten next years. So, the only thing Trunks had been able to do so far was hope until the last minute that an unplanned excuse would prevent his departure.

However, this hope had only been a weak decoy and it hadn't been enough to prevent a lump from slowly forming in his stomach. As time went by, it had been relentlessly growing and hardening while wearing out his nerves and patience. Weeks after Marron's visit, Trunks was still torn between his urge to see Goten and his terror to go back to the deep suffering he'd endured after their break-up. He knew that, no matter what would happen, it would be a terrible ordeal.

When the strain was too high, he needed Tam. Tam had always allowed him to forget everything else. Trunks had to admit that it was less true lately, but sex with him was still a brief moment of peace.

Trunks had rested his hand in his lover's black mane and couldn't help a faint swing of his pelvis, as Tam's slow pace and delicate mouth made him more and more impatient. Trunks needed something stronger and franker. He pulled away from his partner.

The younger man raised his head and watched him with shining, knowing eyes. Trunks gently grabbed his neck and bent down to kiss him languidly while lifting his lover's T-shirt. Tam took off the garment himself in one motion while Trunks stripped his underpants away, leaving him completely naked. Trunks sat on his lap and slowly rubbed their facing crotches. Tam closed his eyes and bit his lip but he was unable to repress a hoarse sigh.

Trunks was moving in a firm, steady motion. He could feel his lover surrendering to the pleasure he was offering. The half-Saiyan liked how simple things were with him, Tam's desire was always unforced and genuine, no matter what Trunks's mood was.

Sometimes Trunks felt that he was maybe receiving more than he was giving during their intercourses. Yet, Tam seemed fully happy with that. He was so eager that he didn't need much to be satisfied. Trunks ran his tongue along his lover's neck and he was rewarded by a muffled groan. Then, very slowly, he forced the younger man to lie down and rolled him gently on his stomach.

Trunks grabbed a bottle of lubricant from the night stand and poured the product in his hand. He rubbed it in his palm until the liquid got warm enough. During the whole time, he'd kept on watching his lover's offered body with a growing lust. He inserted two fingers into Tam. He wasn't very surprised to find no withstanding.

The younger man just moaned again and adjusted his position. After a while, Trunks withdrew his finger and rested a hand on Tam's hip.

At that very instant, Trunks had a second thought. He couldn't see his lover's face and he was suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling that he was facing a naked Goten. His former friend's image flashed in his mind and left him puzzled. A slight lump formed in his throat but his desire flared up and he entered Tam in one go without any caution.

Tam gave a faint groan of both protest and delight, but Trunks wasn't paying attention anymore. He had closed his eyes and butterflies were flying behind his shut eyelids. He was already short of breath and hardly able to control his incredible urge to move faster and stronger. He could feel his hunger getting out of hand. Even if Tam wasn't Goten.

 _Trunks…_

But it felt as if it was Goten. Goten wasn't so far away. It was only a few months away, it was almost yesterday.

 _Trunks…_

Like this time, when, for the first time, Goten had blurted out his name while coming. It had been a moment of pure bliss.

 _Trunks…_

Trunks needed him so much. It was impossible that Goten wouldn't feel the same. The pain of their break up was still as palpable as a leaden weight that would prevent them from breathing. Trunks needed oxygen though, he was slowly dying. Right now, he felt like he could at last get some air, and it made him aware of how long he had been holding his breath.

Tam's hoarse cry brought him back to reality. Trunks opened his eyes just at the moment he spilled himself within his lover. A brief groan escaped his mouth as he was caught off guard by the powerful pleasure. "Damn," he hissed through clenched teeth.

He could hear Tam's panting beneath him. The dazzling white of the room under the skylight was blinding him. He closed his eyes to this reality he had forgotten for a moment and took a deep breath. Then, he pulled away from Tam and lied down next to his lover.

Trunks was confused that he'd allowed his mind to believe an instant that Tam was Goten. Suddenly, something tickled his cheeks. He ran his hand over his skin and was surprised to find it wet. The tears. Instinctively, Trunks glanced at Tam to make sure he hadn't noticed anything. Yet, Tam was leaning on his elbows and staring at him silently. Of course he had seen.

Trunks could feel the tears keep running down his cheeks and he wiped them again with a sharp gesture. They usually dried up faster. Tam leaned closer to him and gave his forehead a gentle kiss. Then, he moved his lips down to Trunks's ears. "You got a problem, Trunks. You're a gifted fucker but you really got a problem," he whispered.

With that, he got up and walked to the bathroom, leaving Trunks behind. Trunks sighed and dropped his head on the pillow while drying the last droplets on his cheeks. Tam may not know much of his life, but he had summed it up very well.

For now, the biggest problem in Trunks's life was pretty simple. He was about to take a damn plane to fly to this damn town to attend that damn wedding with a bunch of damn people he had no desire to see. And then, he would have to face Goten. After that, life would only feel like a very slow death. Maybe Goten had moved on and he would just regard Trunks like an old friend. Or maybe, just like Trunks, Goten had been inwardly burning for almost a year and they wouldn't be able to repress their feelings for each other. Yet, in both cases ...

In both cases, Trunks would eventually return without him. He would once again tumble violently down the hill while he'd had such a hard time to start recovering from his first fall in recent months. Once again, he would have to pick up the shattered pieces of his soul, just this time he wouldn't be sure to have the strength to piece them back together.

The worst was that this prospect didn't only scare him, it also attracted him irresistibly. He felt fascinated as if he was facing the drop at the edge of a cliff. He knew it was dangerous but he couldn't help himself from leaning forward in order to contemplate the gap. Truth was he craved to see Goten, his mind urged for that. Somewhere in his head a voice kept on yelling that it was his last hope to ever see Heaven again, should it be only for a week.

"I have to go," Tam's voice announced. He was standing on the threshold of the room, dressed up and his bag slung across his chest. He was handsome in the light of the late summer. Trunks felt a slight guilt as he was realizing that he wasn't very honest with him. Sure, it was not as if they had promised anything to each other, they had never mentioned either love or loyalty in their relationship, but they had supported each other in their own adversity. They were like a team of survivors watching over the other.

However, Trunks wasn't sure he would see him again when he would return from Eloma. He wasn't sure he would still be able to stand Tam's sly resemblance to Goten or the betrayal lingering as an aftertaste of their relationship.

"You should see the look on your face," Tam joked, "you're really under pressure today." He opened up a can of soda and took a sip, but didn't walk closer from the bed where Trunks was still sitting while staring sternly at him.

"Right, I'm going now otherwise the old bitch is gonna be mad. Have a good trip, man." He waved his hand and disappeared. Trunks listened to his footsteps in the hallway and the door slamming behind him. Trunks hadn't even been able to tell him a fucking goodbye. He definitely felt like a shit.

He took a night's plane. He could have left earlier and flown on his own, but Bulma had ordered him to bring a bulky mess she had forgotten. Most of all, he didn't trust himself. The trip to Eloma was a long one, and if not stuck in a plane, Trunks wasn't sure he wouldn't have turned around at some point.

He had a direct flight to the Southern Capital where he was supposed to catch the flight to Eloma. Yet, the connection wasn't so simple and it worsened his impatience and anxiety. The planes were delayed and, since it was late in the evening, the airport's staff was reduced which made everything slower and more complicated. Beside this, Bulma wouldn't answer her phone and Trunks's phone ended up with empty batteries. Then, he realized that one of his mother's suitcases was missing. He pondered a moment about flying back home. Yet, as if Kami had heard his thoughts at this very moment, his situation cleared itself in a blink and he finally took off to Eloma.

He landed in the middle of the night. He wasn't sure anyone would bother to come and pick him up so late. At this time, his mother and sister were already asleep without any doubt. When he exited the airport, the desert pavement proved him right. No one was waiting for him.

Basically, he liked it better. He felt so exhausted and nervous that he'd rather stay on his own. He would just take a taxi to the hotel and avoid dealing with anyone as long as he hadn't regained a more social mood.

He beckoned to a taxi driver and the car drove slowly to his level. A fat, tired guy climbed down from it. Trunks didn't even bother to help him load the luggage in the boot. The young man had downright no desire for company and he hoped the guy wouldn't take him for a nice talkative tourist.

The driver didn't look very alert anyway and Trunks watched him carefuĺly as he handled the luggage, especially Bulma's suitcases. The heir didn't feel like dealing with his mother whenever her beloved cases should get damaged in the process. "Damn, be careful," Trunks grumbled while staring at the bags. The driver seemed clueless about the best way to stack them up in his boot.

"It's too big, sir," the man groaned back as he was already in a sweat.

"Find something and just do the job, you are a taxi driver, aren't you?" Trunks hissed.

The guy glared at him. Trunks knew at that moment that they weren't going to chat on their way to the hotel and that was for the best. A man showed up behind the driver and grabbed one of the suitcases to take it out of the boot. "Leave it, I'll take care of that," he said.

Trunks froze as he heard these words. He looked up at the newcomer with bated breath. Goten grinned at him and gave him a wink. "Did you really believe that nobody would care to pick you up?"

Trunks was speechless, standing still on the sidewalk.

"Leave that mess, we won't need the ride," Goten explained to the taxi driver while handing out a note to him.

The fat man cleared his boot with a scowl and climbed back into his car. When he drove away, Goten turned to Trunks, a suitcase still in his hand.

The sidewalk was almost deserted under the pale lights of the street lamps. As his numbness faded away, Trunks couldn't help himself but walk to Goten and give him a forceful hug without a word. The lavender-haired man held him tight for a moment as he was enjoying his warm scent. Goten had dropped the bag, but he was motionless and unresponsive to his friend's touch.

Then, slowly he ran his hand along Trunks's nape of the neck and up through his hair. Trunks was caught by a chill and he had the feeling that tears were about to come back. Yet, his eyes remained dry. Everything was fine now. Suddenly, everything seemed to be for the best.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey, hey. There we are. Thank you for the support. It helps a lot._

 _Once again, Lord **Kalebxdd** beta read this chapter._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5**_

"Are you hungry?"

"A little bit."

It wasn't true. Trunks had no appetite or, at least, no desire to eat. He just needed to enjoy Goten's company as long as possible. He refused the idea of Goten simply dropping him at the hotel and driving away as if – well, as if nothing precisely.

"It's three in the morning," Goten sighed, "every place is closed at this time - except for the clubs, but I guess you have no desire for crowd and noise."

"Right, I don't want that."

Goten was keeping his eyes on the road ahead and Trunks was keeping his on Goten. Goten's talk sounded casual, as if he'd been totally unaffected by their long separation, and it felt like a knife slowly piercing Trunks's gut. Goten gave him a quick glance. "The hotel might have night room service," he suggested.

"It doesn't," Trunks replied without a second thought.

Truth was, Trunks didn't know anything about the hotel's room service and he couldn't care less. He didn't give a fucking damn about the hotel, its room service, or even its food. The only thing he cared for was to be wherever Goten would be. The mere idea of letting him go now made the heir frantic, and he wasn't sure how long he would still be able to keep his composure.

Goten rubbed the back of his head and took another peek at his friend. The younger man was looking somewhat nervous. Trunks was struggling with his growing urge to kiss him and couldn't unlock his eyes from him. Kami, how had he been able to live such a long time without him? How had he been able to kid himself until now?

Goten licked his lips awkwardly. "Well, then – Do you want – I dunno, maybe you could come and eat at my place - or huh -" he stammered.

"Fine with me," Trunks cut off.

Goten kept silent and clenched his fingers on the steering wheel. Although he was still focused on the road, he could feel Trunks's persistent eyes on him and it was igniting a familiar agitation in his gut. Yet, Goten had vowed to keep everything under control. He'd promised it to himself and he needed to keep his word.

The moment he'd seen Trunks on the sidewalk at the airport's exit, Goten had understood it would be something so much more easily said than done. Moreover, that disturbing intuition that Trunks was on the verge of giving up wasn't helping in the least, and Goten found himself questioning his own ability to keep a cool head.

As a matter of fact, he was slowly realizing that he'd been the same fool as usual. Had he been wiser, he wouldn't have picked up Trunks, alone at night, when everybody else was asleep and no one was waiting for him. He would definitely have let Trunks take a taxi to head directly to the hotel. Had Goten been smarter, he wouldn't have worried either about Trunks's hunger, nor would he have suggested going to eat at his place because Goten knew for sure that in the type of fucking luxury hotel Bulma always picked out, there would _inevitably_ be night room service. Most of all, Goten knew Trunks wasn't hungry. At least not for food.

Yet, it seemed obvious that Goten hadn't felt like being smart and wise tonight, and now it was too late to feel bad. Goten had to admit to the obvious. And what was obvious was that he'd craved to see Trunks and he'd overestimated his ability to control the whole situation.

Goten parked in front of the little house where he lived, some kilometers away from the city. It was lost in a wild setting and the closest neighbor lived more than two kilometers further.

When he turned off the ignition, all lights went out inside and outside the car. Trunks was motionless, still staring at him with sparkling eyes in the darkness. Goten opened his door hastily, as he was almost suffocating. He needed air. His heart was pounding so hard and fast that the beat echoed up to his temples. He felt torn and helpless and he had to regain some composure.

Fortunately for him, there were no light outside, except for the lantern hanging above the main door. Goten did his best to walk to the entrance of the house with a steady step. "No need to take your luggage, we'll just - eat," he claimed, his voice faltering on the last word.

Trunks didn't answer and just slammed his door with a confident gesture. His silence and the only few words he'd blurted out since they'd left the airport made Goten very awkward.

The younger man closed his eyes and tried to calm his hectic breathing. He'd told his mother that everything was back to normal, that everything was fine. Kami, he even had a girlfriend. He'd left Trunks almost a year ago and his life was back on its tracks now. The way emotion was washing over him just by feeling Trunks next to him was senseless.

He forced his mind to focus on everybody's joy at the prospect of the wedding and most of all, on Marron's sweet happiness. He had no right to screw up. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

None of this was enough. Goten could lecture himself as much and as long as he'd like, it was in vain, and nothing could tame the powerful urge to embrace Trunks nor cool down his inner turmoil. To make things worse, the peace of the night and the quiet vegetation around the house strengthened his feeling that, right now, they were alone in the world.

He heard Trunks's step coming closer behind him. Goten opened his eyes and unlocked the door. He stepped aside to clear the way for his guest, but Trunks stopped right at his level and stared at him. His scent overwhelmed Goten again, like when they'd hugged each other at the airport. Suddenly, Goten was mesmerized by Trunks's powerful presence. The younger man's mind was unable to register anything else but that amazing aura, and he wondered how it came that his world hadn't collapsed without his friend by his side.

"Why do you pretend?" Trunks murmured.

Goten blinked and, at last, for the first time, he dared looking his former lover right in the eyes. As he dived into this familiar and comforting blue his survival instinct had forced him to forget, Goten drowned instantly. A flame ignited in his stomach and his whole body flared up in a second. He kissed Trunks abruptly by slamming him to the wall behind him. Trunks returned the kiss with equal passion.

Goten held him so tightly against the wall that the lavender-haired man could almost no longer move. The heir was completely overtaken by his friend's sudden outburst. Goten was feverishly running his lips over every inch of his skin, wetting his face and neck, as if he were about to devour him.

Trunks felt both delighted and stunned by this eagerness. He had been sure that he would be the first one to lose control but now, while Trunks was trying to kiss him back, the younger man had turned so impatient and demanding that he would hardly let him have any initiative.

Goten tore the buttons of his friend's shirt and nestled his nose in the curves of his collarbone. Trunks was short of breath and he had a hard time to contain his former lover's hunger. "Goten!" he called weakly in an attempt to bring him back to reality.

Yet, Trunks realized that he'd become Goten's only reality at this very minute. Goten grabbed his jacket and dragged him inside the house. It was dark and the place was unfamiliar to Trunks, so he had no choice but to have Goten guide him. The heir bumped against the back of a sofa and, without second thought, Goten pushed him over it. Trunks landed on the soft seat with a muffled groan and lost contact with his friend.

When he looked up, Goten had already walked around the couch and towered over him. Except for the lantern above the open main door, there was no light on and the room was plunged into a silent twilight. Since Goten was standing against the light, Trunks could only see the gleaming reflection of his dark eyes. The lavender-haired man shivered.

He'd been caught off guard by Goten's behavior at first, but now it was just feeding his desire, the very same lust that had sparkled as soon the moment he'd seen his black-haired friend on the sidewalk. It was a powerful and overwhelming need to touch him, to smell him, even to taste him, and it was relentlessly taking possession of his whole being. Trunks longed to have him back close to him.

Goten leaned slowly on him. Shadows were clouding his features and it made him unrecognizable. His intense gaze and the single-mindedness displayed on his face were incredibly far from his usual easygoing and carefree attitude. Trunks had already seen that side of Goten and he secretly hoped that he'd been the only one, ever. He felt completely mesmerized and despite his pressing need to kiss the younger man again, he was no longer able to make the slightest move.

Goten sat across Trunks's laps and faced him silently. Then, he gently put his hand behind the Trunks's skull and pulled his face closer to him until he could kiss him.

This gesture dissipated Trunks's numbness and his hands slipped underneath Goten's T-shirt in search of his warm, soft skin he'd missed so much. Goten didn't protest when his friend lifted his shirt and pulled it off. In return, the younger man abruptly got rid of Trunks's jacket and of what was left of his shirt.

Trunks tried to push him back as Goten's weight on his legs somehow felt oppressing. Goten didn't move in the least, though. Instead, he kept kissing him and blocking him against the cushion of the sofa while unbuckling the heir's belt. Then, the younger man slid his hand into his friend's boxers and gripped his cock. Trunks couldn't prevent a jerk, as Goten's touch triggered a wave of delight. He gasped when Goten started a firm stroke. Trunks was now urging to be free of his actions and he tried to push the younger man away one more time, but Goten resisted his attempt firmly, his mouth still ravaging Trunks's.

Trunks realized that Goten was the only one able to resist to him no matter the circumstances. He was the only one Trunks would allow to resist. As he felt overwhelmed both by a growing pleasure and by his friend's forceful demeanor, Trunks gave up to any control and stopped struggling.

Goten ran his lips in the crook of his neck and down Trunks's chest while loosening his pressure on him. The younger man's lips and wet tongue slowly made their way along the heir's abdomen. Trunks cringed at the slight touch on his skin and his breath became louder.

As Goten's lips reached his crotch, Trunks gave a frank gasp, stunned to rediscover the bliss his former lover could cause him. Goten thrusted his cock in his mouth with a disturbing growl. Trunks failed to repress a groan of satisfaction as Goten started to stroke him in an aggressive yet careful manner, both with mouth and hands. Trunks couldn't take more, not right now, and he felt his critical point closing in very quickly. As a warning, he clenched his fingers on his lover's black locks. "Gote-," he hissed with gritted teeth.

Yet, the word got lost in a hoarse cry. Goten raised his head and smirked while semen was dripping from his mouth and down his friend's cock. He wiped his lips with his palm and crawled back to Trunks's face. Goten kissed him languidly without giving him much time to catch his breath.

Trunks was still dizzy from his orgasm but kissed him back nevertheless while absently noticing that Goten was unbuckling his own belt.

Then Goten broke the kiss and looked him right in the eyes. The younger man's face was stern. He gently slid two fingers between Trunks lips and the heir immediately replied by wrapping his warm tongue around them. "I missed it so much," Goten murmured, "I missed _you_ so much."

Trunks didn't answer as he was eagerly soaking his friend's fingers further. Goten pulled away and Trunks let go of his touch. The younger man yanked his lover's pants away and turned him around. Trunks let him do exactly as he wished without a single attempt to resist. He was feeling an amazing excitement rising in him. He'd never granted such control of the event to Tam; it was definitely something only Goten could do to him.

However, Trunks had a faint misgiving about Goten coming into him. It had been a long time since they'd done that. As for the first time, he felt both desire and apprehension.

Yet, while feeling Goten's wet fingers sliding into him, he was surprised at how easy things were. Goten didn't hesitate to insert his fingers deeply and a low groan escaped from Trunks's lips as he remembered the pleasure his friend was able to provide him. Forgetting all his doubts, Trunks started to feel a growing impatience. He was overwhelmed by the urge to be one again with Goten. He realized that his body had silently yearned for this sole thing all this time. It felt like his senses had just awakened from a months long coma, as if the brutalization of his busy life had caused him missing something so obvious.

Goten was fascinated by the softness of his lover's skin. His scent, his touch, as well as something indefinable emanating from him excited the younger man to no end, and he entered him in one go. Goten had truly intended to delay this moment as much as possible but eagerness had overtaken his will to be kind and cautious. He needed to possess Trunks somehow as a way to forget everything and to believe, should it be only for an instant, that his friend would never escape again. He was obsessed by this idea and could no longer think about anything else as the bliss was overwhelming his brain. At that moment Trunks was all that mattered. His unexpected presence and burning desire had triggered a wild greed in his younger friend.

Trunks felt some pain but it failed to prevail over the euphoria. He was aware of Goten's frantic impatience and abruptness, which were quite unlike him, but nothing could disturb the heir. Nothing could affect his deep ecstasy, even Goten aggressive movements.

Usually whenever Goten was being too conquering, Trunks would end up resisting to him as a way to remind the younger man that he would only get what his partner would grant him. Trunks's personality had always prevented him from submitting too easily. That night, however, that consideration didn't cross his mind, he just let Goten have his way because Goten needed it, because Trunks also knew that this behavior was a reflection of his friend's frustration and grief. Moreover, it was providing Trunks that incredible pleasure he'd hoped so much to experience again.

Trunks could hardly hold onto the arm of the couch while suspecting that the entire piece of furniture was likely to collapse soon. He felt the merciless grip of Goten on his hips but the pain was still completely drowned in Trunks's growing pleasure as Goten's husky moans were echoing, each time a little louder.

Goten suddenly grabbed Trunks's arousal and stroked it at the same pace as the rocking of his pelvis. Goten came with a hoarse cry and Trunks followed a few seconds later as he could no longer resist to his lover's ministration.

Goten rested his sweaty forehead between Trunks's shoulder blades and caught his breath slowly. Trunks stayed motionless with his eyes closed for a while, as he needed to have his wits resurface. He felt Goten pulling quietly away, which allowed Trunks to seat back on the cushions.

Goten was kneeling in front of him on the couch. The younger man didn't say a word. He just leaned forward in order to hug Trunks softly and snuggle up against his chest. Trunks welcomed him meekly and hugged him back. He allowed Goten to push him backward to lay on his belly. Trunks tossed his head on the armrest with his arms still wrapped around his lover.

Exhaustion hit the heir all of a sudden and he felt a prickle on his cheeks. He didn't move. He just closed his eyes without trying to wipe the tears. Goten had no chance to see them in the quiet darkness, with his face nestled against Trunks's collarbone, so it was useless to make any gesture that would catch his attention. Trunks would just have to wait until the tears stopped and dried.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	6. Chapter 6

_Haloa. Thanks for all the reviews and support. Some of you are very insightful :)_

 _ **Kalebxdd** was as usual my nice beta on this chapter._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6**_

Trunks was awakened by a slight touch on his arm and the smell of steaming coffee. He opened his eyes.

He was still lying on Goten's sofa. Its weary cushions had caused his muscles to go numb and his back was aching. Also, he was still naked and the thin blanket Goten had draped over him was hardly enough to protect him from the freshness of the night.

Trunks rubbed his eyes and stretched cautiously in an attempt to tame the pain of his limbs. Goten was dressed already and he was sitting on the edge of the couch next to him, with a mug of hot coffee in his hand while staring silently at his guest. Trunks looked back and smiled unwillingly. He was cold, he was aching, he felt exhausted, but he hadn't had a sweeter awakening in a very long time.

It was still dark but the loud birds chirping outside were announcing an imminent sunrise. Meanwhile, the few lamps in the living room casted a subdued light.

Goten was motionless and waiting patiently for his friend to struggle out of his sleepiness. "It's almost five," he whispered, "I have to take you back to the hotel. Bulma is going to be worried."

Trunks's smile faded slightly but he didn't answer. He merely sat up and grabbed the cup of coffee. He took careful sips of it.

Goten hadn't unlocked his eyes from him. The younger man was getting nervous and started biting his lips. He was hurt by his own words. What he truly wished was Trunks staying here with him. The heir could have lived in Goten's house during his whole stay in Eloma. Yet, as painful and frustrating as it felt right now, it couldn't happen. Trunks had to go back to his hotel and to act naturally because Goten's rational mind knew that any other option would only result in trouble, no matter his own will to keep his friend by his side.

At first, he'd feared that Trunks would disagree with him. Therefore, Goten was confused to realize that in fact, a part of himself had hoped for such reaction.

However, Trunks didn't display the slightest sign of revolt. He merely remained silent. Their eyes met and they stared sadly at each other for a while.

"The wedding is the day after tomorrow," Goten resumed in an unsteady voice, "All the guests are here already – You're all staying at the same hotel."

Trunks nodded absently. Goten felt a lump forming in his throat and he had to pause. He sighed and he grabbed Trunks's fingers, in an attempt to work up his nerves. "Marron is a nice girl, you know," he added, "Her fiancé and her were my first true friends when I landed here, it helped me a lot to have them at that time."

Trunks seemed to be listening but he'd shifted his gaze while doing his best not to look his friend right in the eyes. He was perfectly grasping what Goten was trying to tell him. Goten was just explaining how much his life had turned to something normal, how hard it had been for him to get such a result. The underlying meaning of his words was also a reminder of the fact that they had both decided to live separate lives and that they now had to act according to that choice for their loved ones' sake. Goten and him had to be able to meet at a public event without the situation ending in a mess. Trunks knew all this too well but it was deeply painful nonetheless.

Trunks's persistent silence made Goten awkward and helpless. It was so overwhelming for the younger man that he couldn't prevent himself from hugging his friend all of a sudden. He needed his approval, he needed his comfort so much that, failing to get it by words, he searched it in his warm touch. Trunks jumped slightly but he didn't resist his embrace.

He could feel his younger friend's distress and he remembered what he'd said at the beginning of their relationship. Trunks had been ready for anything with Goten, as long as Goten wouldn't suffer. Trunks realized, once again, how much he'd failed. After a moment, Trunks eventually stroked his friend's hair in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry Chibi, everything will be fine," he replied.

"I miss you," Goten whispered.

"I know." Trunks's lips formed these words but no sound came out from his mouth. He only nestled his nose in Goten's hair and took a deep breath of his intoxicating scent.

Goten sat up slowly and stood up. Trunks gave up to his touch. While drinking the rest of his coffee, he kept watching his younger friend walking away and getting their stuff ready. Then, feeling like an automaton, Trunks got dressed up. He needed one of Goten's shirts in order to replace his own that was definitely out of use.

They didn't utter a word during the whole time it lasted and until they were in the car. Talking was too painful and their silence seemed to be the last thing that could prevent them from falling apart when they still needed so much strength to face the prospect of separating and pretending to be simple friends. They'd both known that it had to end that way. They'd yielded to their desire because they'd been lucky enough to find themselves alone in Goten's house the night before, but it had only been a moment of bliss Kami had granted them, and neither of them had been really fooled about the stark reality awaiting them.

They were driving on the deserted road leading to the city, amid the tropical landscape. Trunks was watching the lush decor that was barely illuminated by the dawn, while his numb mind and body were lulled by the vibrations of the car.

Goten's voice eventually broke the silence. "My parents are there too."

Trunks was snatched out of his haziness and stared at him. Goten looked nervous about uttering such simple words but in fact, it was nothing new to Trunks, he already knew this detail. Goten gave him a hesitant glance. "My mother too," he added, as if this clarification was necessary.

"Huh, does she talk to you again?" Trunks asked coldly.

Goten sighed and focused back on the road. "Trunks, I mean it. We shouldn't..."

"…Make any waves. I got that," Trunks hissed. He gritted his teeth. Goten's remark had reactivated the workings of his dizzy brain.

 _Chichi_ . He'd blamed the whole Earth after Goten's departure, but Chichi - Chichi was beyond that. He didn't vow her a basic grudge, far from that, he rather saved a frank and brutal hatred for her. It was a fierce, restless hatred, and he had always craved to express it although he'd repressed it the whole time. Truth to be told, he'd only been able to silence his feelings for her because he hadn't seen her since Goten's birthday almost two years ago.

"So what? Aren't you her life's disappointment anymore? What had her change her mind? Was it because we broke up and ended up definitely unhappy?" Trunks said bitterly.

"Trunks," Goten cut off in a disapproving tone. He rubbed his head in awkwardness and gave him a sad peek. "We all made mistakes," he resumed with a soft voice.

"True. We did. So, did she acknowledge hers?" Trunks asked abruptly.

"It doesn't work like that," Goten muttered.

"Of course it does!" Trunks exclaimed suddenly, "Chichi is a vixen! She never cared about you, about who you really are, about what you really need. She decides everything on her own and tries to have you fit into her way of thinking, then she gets mad whenever you're reluctant to follow her plans, that's how things work, Chibi."

Goten flinched and clenched his teeth. His eyes were still locked on the road ahead and he was careful not to look at Trunks. "Trunks, we were the ones to decide to live separately. It was even your idea in the very first place. No matter what you think of Chichi, it won't change anything now."

Goten had spelled out these words in a flat, weary voice. However, Trunks was seething now that Chichi had been mentioned. He considered she was the main cause for the disaster they had gone through. Sure, Trunks had been the one to initiate the separation, but one of the main reasons he'd done it was the way Chichi had devastated her son. She'd been one of the biggest obstacles on their way.

"That's what you say now but last night you seemed to think otherwise," Trunks pointed out quite slyly.

"I know," Goten stammered sheepishly, "I – I was sure until the last minute that you wouldn't come, and I was thinking that even if you did, things would be different, but –"

He interrupted his sentence and sighed.

"But things aren't different. It feels like being back to square one," Trunks growled as he was back to scrutinizing the landscape outside.

"You can't say that, Trunks. Things aren't exactly the same either, some things have changed. We've gone through a lot and what I crave for now is for everything to be fine at Marron's wedding. She doesn't deserve to have the happiest day of her life ruined by any sort of scandal. I think she doesn't even know anything about us," Goten claimed.

"Would it make any difference if she did, anyway?" Trunks grunted absently as he couldn't care less about this wedding.

Goten stopped his car at the entrance of the hotel. He turned to Trunks and leaned toward him. "Trunks, don't be angry," he said in a soft voice.

The heir flinched at his pleading eyes. "I'm not angry at you, Chibi. I'm just-" _Unhappy._ He prevented himself from uttering the word and kept quiet instead.

"Promise me you won't get mad, there won't be any fit," Goten resumed sternly.

He was looking so worried and serious, Trunks gave him a weak smile. "I'll do my best, Chibi."

As Trunks was about to open his door, Goten stopped his gesture by grabbing his shirt and pulling him closer. He gave him a long kiss and, as he broke it, looked him right in the eyes. "Don't screw up."

Trunks could read concern and determination in his dark eyes. The heir felt overwhelmed once again by this deep need to see him happy, to have him regain his usual good mood. He craved to be cheered up again by Goten's natural joy. This unrivalled joy was a bliss Trunks hadn't tasted for a very long time. He gave in Goten's will. "I promise," he whispered. Then he climbed hastily out the car, as he no longer felt able to sit so close to him. Grabbing his luggage, he headed to the hotel's entrance without a single glance at his friend.

The hotel was silent and deserted at this early hour. Trunks walked across the elegant hall and right to the reception desk in order to fill in the registration documents.

He'd heard Goten's car leaving in a hurry, as the younger man had likely been worried that someone would notice him and wonder about their late arrival. It was almost six and some of the wedding guests could have been up already. While Trunks was forcing his tired eyes to focus on the hotel's registration form, a voice caused him to flinch. "I thought you would be here much earlier."

He turned around and found himself facing Vegeta. Only his father could be up at such ungodly hour on a vacation day. The Saiyan was quietly gauging his son, with his arms crossed over his chest. Trunks narrowed his eyes. He had no desire to lie to his father. In all honesty, he had no desire to lie at all. He'd promised Goten he'd keep quiet, though. "See, you thought wrong. I just got here," he replied flatly without giving further explanations.

Vegeta nodded with a grunt. He stretched out his hand and grabbed his son's shirt between two fingers. He pulled the fabric closer to him as if inspecting it. Trunks understood his gesture at once. It was Goten's. Anyone observant enough would have noticed that the shirt mismatched Trunks's outfit, but Vegeta was observant beyond anyone, and he had also guessed immediately who the owner of the shirt was and why Trunks was wearing it. Father and son looked each other right in the eyes wordlessly for a while before Trunks focused back on his registration form.

"Goku is about to join me, we intend to have a little spar before breakfast," Vegeta resumed. "You haven't seen him in such a long time, maybe you'd like to meet him?"

Trunks slid the form on the counter back to the receptionist and grabbed his key hastily in return. He whirled around and faced his father again. The Saiyan was trying to decipher his son's gaze as he was obviously expectant about his reaction. Trunks felt like a fascinating insect under his father's magnifying glass at this very moment.

He knew that Vegeta was curious to see if he would act once again like a so-called pathetic coward by choosing to hide, or if he would dare crossing Goku while taking the chance of the moron recognizing his own son's garment.

However Vegeta's opinion was no longer so important in Trunks's mind. Truth to be told, it had been important for a long time. It had been so important and so scary that the young man had been unable to confess his affair with Goten. Yet, now Trunks realized that his father's judgement didn't interest him so much. He gave the Saiyan a cold gaze. "I'm tired," he merely spelled out.

Vegeta smirked, and Trunks figured out his father had very likely come to the conclusion that he was making up an excuse to avoid meeting Goku.

"Trunks!"

The word had resounded in the quiet deserted hallway like a gunshot. The voice was warm and cheerful, as usual, but it had a chilling effect.

Goku walked up to them with a large grin upon his face. Trunks hadn't flinched the least. He'd kept motionless, still looking at his father with a challenging look in the eyes.

"It's been such a long time!" Goku exclaimed while resting his large hand on the young man's shoulder.

Trunks looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. "Hello Goku. You're up awfully early, as usual."

"We're going to train a bit before Chichi wakes up," Goku explained in a confidential tone.

He hadn't grasped the tension between Trunks and Vegeta. His eyes were shifting from the father to the son with an obvious joy as he was delighted to have all his friends reunited again after such a long time. "And what about you? Why are you up so early?" he resumed. "Or did you just got here?"

"That's it. I just got there and believe me, I'm drained so I won't be in. Have fun."

Trunks's voice had been much softer than he'd intended. Goku was always so cheerful that it was almost impossible to resist his good mood. Trunks left both Saiyans behind as he was craving for a real bed and hours of sleep.

Goku watched him for a moment. "Is he wearing one of Goten's shirt?" he asked suddenly.

Vegeta glared at him. "Moron," he spat.

Goku rubbed his head with awkwardness with his eyes still locked on Trunks as the elevator's doors were just closing on his silhouette. "They likely crossed each other before Trunks reached the hotel, I guess."

Vegeta rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Do you really believe they bumped into each other by sheer luck?" he hissed.

Goku slowly turned his eyes to him. He had a hesitant look and it irritated the other Saiyan even more. "Fuck, Goku, stop being a complete idiot and open your eyes," Vegeta grumbled.

"I - I never really understood that story," Goku stammered. "Chichi was downright furious, though."

"Really? And what about you?"

Goku sighed and pursed his lips as if deeply pondering about the question. "I don't truly know. Goten seemed to be so unhappy and Chichi was so angry that I never took the time to really think about it."

"You're so pathetic, as usual. No wonder your kid is such a loser." Vegeta sighed in annoyance.

Goku frowned and Vegeta inwardly enjoyed the sight. Goku was able to withstand any offense but when it came to his sons, it was something completely different. "Why do you say that ? Goten is not a loser."

"Isn't he? He ran away, though," Vegeta retorted with a faint smirk

"Ran away?"

Vegeta couldn't help but slap Goku's head. "Why do you think he moved here, idiot?" the former Prince yelled.

"Well - because he found a good job," Goku replied matter-of-factly while rubbing his head in annoyance.

That was what Goten and Chichi had told him. After that day when his wife had chased their son so violently, Goku had waited in vain for Goten to come back to Mount Paozu. Goten had never shown up again but Gohan had assured his father that his younger son was fine, that he just had too much work to visit them. Then, Gohan had informed them that Goten had moved to the Southern states since he'd found a great job in that place.

Goku hadn't tried to look further as he'd been somewhat blinded by his strong optimist. Chichi had stopped mentioning Goten's matters and she had gone back to her usual routine. Gohan's talk about Goten was always reassuring and Goku had the feeling that everything was back to normal.

Maybe, rather than enjoying what he could see and hear, Goku should have worried about what he never saw and never heard. He never saw Goten at Mount Paozu and he never heard his name uttered by his wife. However, he was coming to this conclusion only now while facing a harsh Vegeta telling him a different version of the sweet story his family had tried to make up for him.

"You don't understand, do you?" Vegeta huffed in renunciation, "Whatever. Let's go sparring instead."

He turned away from the taller Saiyan and headed the exit of the hotel. Goku followed hastily suit in his footsteps. A spark of doubt and panic had ignited his guts. "What do you mean? What happened?"

Yet, Vegeta had no desire to meet his stupid questions. He just strode forward in a hurry. He walked away from the hotel and flew off. Goku was following him without a word but his eyes were still expectantly locked on him.

It was already quite hot despite the early hour. Vegeta ignored Goku insistent gaze and looked for a place interesting enough for their training.

Outside the city, the landscape was very opportunely wild and sparsely populated. The former Prince eventually landed in an open field near a forest. When he turned to Goku with satisfaction, in order to get his approval about the choice of the place, he discovered that the other Saiyan was still looking at him with determination. Goku was standing right in front of him, with his arms crossed and a stubborn expression on his face. "I want to know," he snapped.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Let's rather fight."

"No. Tell me what you know."

Vegeta gritted his teeth in exasperation as he noticed Goku's unusual firmness. As matters were standing, he knew that even if he tried to attack, the taller Saiyan would only dodge his blows and Vegeta would be deprived of a true fight. And truth was he'd dreamed of that sparring session since the moment he'd accepted to take place in Bulma's jet to come to this stupid wedding. "What is it you want to know?" Vegeta asked in resignation.

"Goten said he'd moved here because he was offered a very good job and his affair with Trunks was over."

Vegeta closed his eyes and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well, that's right as far as I know. There's nothing more to say. Let's fight now."

"Don't take me for a fool! You said Goten had run away and that was the reason why he came here," Goku exclaimed.

Vegeta was somewhat taken aback by his friend's serious tone. Goku was never so serious, except when it came to fighting. He was never so authoritarian either. As Vegeta had suspected it, his candor had kept him safe from the humiliation so far.

"I don't know what happened exactly," Vegeta growled, "the only thing I can say is that the kids didn't have the balls to face a handful of stupid people and they chose to go their separate ways."

He'd almost spat out his words in his usual contempt. Goku pursed his lips and looked down. He mulled over Vegeta's explanation and remembered at once the day when journalists came to Mount Paozu for the first time.

 _Are you the father of Goten Son?_ When the first reporter had called out to him in the house's yard, Goku had believed that something had gone wrong with his son. The journalist had been a much smaller man than Goku. He was restless and indeed very excited to be the first questioning Goku. _How do you react to his relationship with Trunks Briefs? Do you approve it? How did you find out?_ Goku hadn't understood. When it had been clear to him that Goten was fine, he'd thought that Trunks was the one in trouble. Then, he had been slow to understand that the _relationship_ the reporter was mentioning was nothing near the one he'd always known between the two boys.

He had to admit that he had been shocked at first but he hadn't had time to dwell on that feeling because Chichi had started screaming and chasing journalists in fury. Goku had needed to hold her back, to calm her and to comfort her.

"Do you think…"

Goku paused. Vegeta was staring at him with a growing impatience but he repressed it as he could sense the taller Saiyan's confusion. Goku scratched his head and resumed his speech. "Do you think it's possible that they - Well, they're both boys I mean…"

While picturing out in the kind of question Goku was about to ask, Vegeta flinched and felt a rush of blood to his cheeks.

"Do you think it's possible that they could be in love? I mean _really_ love like Bulma and you?" Goku finally asked.

"I'm not in love with Bulma! I don't even know what it means!" Vegeta barked in exasperation, "So, can we fight now?"

Vegeta's arrogant and angry yelling brought Goku back to reality. He blinked slightly and understood that there was no chance to have Vegeta answering his questions. However, their talk had the former Prince's aura increase significantly and it awakened Goku's fighter spirit. He nodded and smiled weakly. His features were back to their natural naivety. He was ready to start the fight Vegeta had been dreaming of for weeks.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for all the support._

 _Great **Kalebxdd** beta read this chapter. Thank you, Kaleb._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7**_

"Goten? Sweetie, are you sleeping?"

The young man's eyes widened and he looked up at the Master of Ceremonies calling him. He realized only at that moment that the whole audience was staring at him.

Marron and her fiancé were standing in front of the altar while the bunch of flower children were quietly lined up a few meters away. The other witnesses had been by Goten's side a moment before, but he found out that they had already moved on to the bride and groom and left him behind. Thus, Goten had completely missed the moment he was supposed to step into the ritual as Marron's witness.

The Master of Ceremonies rolled his eyes and sighed while pointing his cigarette holder at Goten in an irritated gesture. He was a restless guy, always dressed in colorful clothes, and he had the irksome habit of calling everyone 'sweetie'. "Come on, sweetie, move! We'll never make it! Should I remind a certain someone that the wedding takes place tomorrow?" He exclaimed in exasperation.

Goten met Raven's insistent eyes and her gaze snatched him out of his numbness. "Excuse me – I - I lost track," Goten stammered as he joined the other witnesses.

"Well, your part is not very difficult, though," the Master of Ceremonies huffed with a pout.

Goten bowed his head and did his best to keep silent. The groom's mother had insisted that Marron and Hallen hired this clown in order to organize a very sophisticated wedding ceremony. Although Hallen was a simple boy, he was still a Governor's son, and the future spouses had to deal with the traditional etiquette. Goten glimpsed Marron's supporting smile and the sight helped him to soothe his annoyance.

They'd been rehearsing for more than two hours and Goten was bored to death. Igor, the Master of Ceremonies, had a hard time coping with the unruly children and it had resulted in an endless wait before the witnesses were required to come into action. It had been more than enough for Goten's mind to wander and he'd lost track of anything happening around.

Furthermore, Goten thoughts were unable to focus on the wedding ceremony. He'd been nervous since the moment he'd left Trunks in the early morning and he felt unable to calm down. The memory of their night together was haunting him relentlessly.

Truth was, he hadn't imagined that their reunion would turn out this way. He'd really believed that he would be able to keep his distance. Now he was wondering whether he hadn't just fooled himself the whole time, because a powerful agitation had washed over him as soon as he'd seen Trunks standing on the airport's sidewalk. His friend's mere presence had instantly rekindled vivid feelings Goten had thought quelled and buried. Seeing Trunks, touching him, hearing his voice, had unsuspected sparks turn into an unexpected flare-up.

The obviousness had hit Goten hard at that moment. He had missed Trunks to no end and this realization made him dizzy and awkward. Things had been simple and bright so far, but they were taking a confused and uncertain turn now.

Nevertheless, he was happy. He was going to attend a joyful friends' wedding with his beloved Raven by his side, and he was going to enjoy his friends and family's reunion, so what could be wrong? For some reason, he couldn't help but question himself. The picture didn't look as neat as it should, and he could hardly push away the creeping feeling that it was just a way to hide a hole in his life. Goten knew he had to fight that toxic feeling in the most forceful manner. The life he'd built himself in Eloma, and the people he had befriended here, were the only things that counted, and he had to keep that in mind.

"What the hell are you doing?" Raven whispered while grabbing his hand.

"I'm fucking bored," Goten groaned.

She raised an eyebrow at his grumpy answer. She was used to a cheerful and easy-going Goten. She said nothing, though, and merely focused back on the rehearsal instead.

As Igor had resumed his speech in order to explain one more time every step of the Ceremony, Raven concentrated on his words and Goten watched her face.

Marron had introduced her to him a few months earlier. She was one of Marron's best friends and the first time Goten had met Raven, he'd been struck by the differences between the two of them. Raven was very confident and bossy while Marron was a rather discreet and reserved personality. Even their looks were the complete opposite as Raven's hair was as dark as Marron's was blond. Thus, their friendship had seemed quite unlikely at first sight.

He hadn't felt attracted to Raven straight away. Yet, truth to be told, he hadn't felt much attraction to anyone since his separation from Trunks. Besides, at the time he'd met Raven for the first time, she was with her boyfriend. Marron and her had just graduated from college and, since Raven belonged to a wealthy family from Eloma, both friends had decided to come and settle down in her home town. They had started a Cosmetics' business there and they were trying to export a bunch of so-called traditional beauty tips and perfumes of the Southern States.

Eloma wasn't a very big city and Goten had ended up bumping into Marron, which had lead to Marron finally bumping on Hallen. And here they were, almost a year later. Raven and Goten were witnesses at Marron and Hallen's wedding.

Goten felt Raven's hand on his waist. Her touch was the signal that it was time to perform the ritualistic gesture they had learned and rehearsed a dozen times before. He obliged meekly and stepped closer to the book where he was supposed to leave his thumb print. After that, Raven and him were expected to rest their hands on a kneeling Marron's head and swear in unison they would defend the honor of her bond with Hallen. Then, they had to recite a solemn traditional sentence at the exact same time as the groom's witness. Everything was very theatrical and graphic.

However, just at the moment he was supposed to say the phrase, Goten found himself unable to remember the words. His mind was so numb that he didn't even try to pretend he was speaking by moving his lips, and he merely turned puzzled eyes to Raven.

"Goten!" Igor's voice screamed in frustration, "I can't believe it! We did this at least a thousand times before! We'll never make it."

Goten pulled his hand away from Marron's head and frowned while watching Igor stride furiously up to him. "No need for you to be a genius, it's just about some words and hardly three movements," The Master of Ceremonies added sarcastically.

Goten felt an irresistible urge to catch the varicolored man's collar and to slam him against the wall. "Fuck off!" Goten hissed.

Igor's face froze in a disbelieving expression. Goten didn't wait for a further answer, he stepped around the Master of Ceremonies and walked straight to the exit with a furious step while ignoring the children's chuckles about his coarse language. As he opened the door he heard Marron's soft voice pleading for a break.

When he surged out in the daylight, Goten blinked at the brightness of the sky while the muggy heat assaulted his throat on the go. He walked alongside the house until he found a low wall he knew to be apart and a quiet place to sit.

He could feel his heart pounding in his temples, but he couldn't understand his own annoyance. He felt impatient but he was unable to say what he was expecting or hoping. He had submitted with good grace to the wedding preparations so far. He had agreed to be Marron's witness and it meant something to him, so he'd never complained about the complexity of the ceremony, about Igor, or about the hours of rehearsals. It was important for Marron and Hallen and it was the only thing that mattered. Yet, all this felt oddly burdensome and for some reason he couldn't take it today. He lit a cigarette with a trembling hand.

However, he needed to be honest to himself, his nervousness was in fact nothing odd. Despite his attempt to silence his thoughts, he knew exactly what it was all about. He couldn't help but of have fragment of a memory of his night with Trunks pop up in his brain. They'd hardly talked but basically there was not much to say, for their bodies had talked right for them, and the way Goten's body had expressed itself had been so powerful that it had been somewhat disturbing.

Goten had been totally caught off guard by his desire for Trunks, it had been strange and alarming. The moment Goten had yielded to his urge to kiss his former lover, everything had gotten out of hands. Every fiber of his being had acted without waiting for his brain's commands, as if he'd released a sleeping monster inside him. And what made him feel even worse was the strong impression that this demon could be back at any time.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven's sweet voice asked.

He looked up and found her standing in front of him.

"You're smoking again," she stated in disapproval.

Usually this sentence was enough to have him shamefully throw his cigarette away. Not today. He stared at her and merely took another drag. He was aware that she would hold his gesture as a defiant one, but he was unable to care.

As he'd expected it, this silent reply displeased the young woman, but she did her best to hide it and sat down next to him instead. She was smart enough to guess that something serious was bothering him and she decided to forget about the smoking topic for this now. As she rested her hand on his shoulder, he suppressed a shudder. "Goten, you're acting weird today. Did something happen? Did you argue with someone?" She resumed.

The sympathy in her voice brought him back to reality. He turned to her and read the concern in her eyes. He liked Raven, he really liked her. She wouldn't ignite his heart like Trunks would, but who could anyway? So, that detail didn't matter, the important thing was that he truly cared for her. He remembered the early days of their relationship a few months ago.

When he'd gotten to know her better he'd liked her. It had been rather unexpected and he'd been slow to realize his attraction for her because he'd been convinced he would never fall for anyone after Trunks. He had decided to take his chance with her nevertheless. Afterwards, he could say that Marron and Hallen had been a great help to get to Raven, and he suspected somehow that Raven herself had made the decision to seduce him a long time before he even considered the idea of stepping up to her. She was a very clever girl, much cleverer than him, no doubt.

He gave her a shy smile. "Nothing serious, I'm just nervous - I – didn't sleep very well, so I'm exhausted and this guy is unbearable, that's it," he said finally while trying to sound reassuring.

She made a disbelieving pout and leaned to him in an attempt to kiss him. With no time to think, he had a swift backlash and dodged her touch. A lump formed in his stomach as Raven's eyes widened in surprise. She stiffened while he inwardly cursed his lack of self control. He hadn't anticipated his own movement at all, it had been like a natural, absentminded reflex. The workings of his brain activated themselves immediately in order to find what he should say or do to dispel the awkwardness he'd triggered.

"Here you are! Igor granted me a real break for lunch!" Marron's cheerful voice claimed.

Raven and Goten slowly turned their heads to her, as if she'd just torn them out of a trance. As she saw their annoyed faces, Marron's smile faded slightly. "In addition, we'll have the whole Briefs' family as guests since Trunks finally got here in the night," she resumed with a shy voice.

"You mean, Trunks Briefs?" Raven exclaimed.

" _The_ Trunks Briefs," Brown answered with a wink.

Goten's eyes went from one girl to the other in bewilderment. They were watching each other with knowing faces and he assumed that they were up to something, but he was wondering what it could be all about. He doubted however that it had anything to do with him. Had she known about his former affair with Trunks, Raven would never have mentioned the Capsule's heir with such carelessness.

"What's going on with Trunks?" Goten asked. He realized that he was barely able to utter that name. Marron's grin widened and she wringed her hands in nervousness. "Nothing special, business," she replied cryptically.

"Business?" Goten repeated in astonishment.

"We hoped that Trunks Briefs would maybe introduce us to companies that could be interested in our products," Raven explained with a flat voice.

Goten noticed that she was avoiding meeting his eyes with great care. Marron seemed to have noticed it as well and she was shuffling her feet in embarrassment. "Well, in any case, we'll have to meet at the hotel's restaurant in fifteen minutes," she clarified before walking away in a hurry.

The couple stayed still, sitting side by side on the low wall. Raven had rested her elbows on her knees and she was leaning forward, her eyes silently glued to the ground. Goten felt she was waiting for an explanation, but Marron bursting into their talk and mentioning Trunks had completely disrupted his train of thoughts.

 _We'll have the whole Briefs as guests._ He grinded out his cigarette wordlessly. He'd come to the conclusion that it wouldn't help to try to give any explanation to Raven about his backlash at her attempt to kiss him because, no matter the words, it would only sound moronic and it would only make the situation more painful. He decided to act as if nothing had happened instead. "Do you really think that Trunks could be helpful to your business? He's more in Engineering than in Cosmetics, you know," he resumed in the most casual tone he could.

Raven raised her dark eyes on him. She had a second thought, then sighed as if giving up to try to understand Goten's earlier hurtful reaction. "That's not how business works, Goten. What counts is that he knows a lot of people and a lot of people know him, far beyond Engineering. Speaking of that, you could give us a hand approaching him on that matter since Marron told me you were both guys very good friends."

 _Very good friends._ Goten wondered what Marron possibly knew about them. Probably nothing. Fortunately, the scandal hadn't traveled as far as the Southern States and Goku and Chichi hadn't told anyone for sure. Goten bit his lip and remained silent as he was unaware that Raven was waiting for a confirmation of his support.

Truth was Goten was realizing that he hadn't told Trunks that he now had a girlfriend and he became worried about the way the heir would handle the situation. Trunks's major flaw had always been his reluctance to share anything he considered as his and as things stood, he would likely regard Goten as his and he wouldn't stand to 'share' him with Raven.

Trunks had promised that there would be no fit and that he would stay still, but at that time he hadn't known anything about Raven, and Goten wasn't sure his friend would be able to keep his word when he would find out about a girlfriend. Goten flinched at the mere attempt to figure out Trunks's reaction.

"Goten, maybe – Huh, I was thinking that it would maybe be best if I don't go eat with you, I mean, if you feel like being on your own, I don't need to attend this reunion," Raven resumed sheepishly.

He was snatched out of his thoughts as he had almost forgotten her presence next to him. Her words sounded shocking though and he looked down at her. She was wearing a slight frown out of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Why do you say such a thing?" Goten asked while trying to hide his growing unease.

She had a weary sigh. "I know that if it hadn't been for Marron's wedding, you wouldn't have introduced me to your family, or at least not so early, and I don't want you to feel obliged to drag me along all the time."

Goten gave her a weak smile. Guilt hit him for his aloofness. It was unfair for Raven, she didn't deserve it and Goten's reflex to dodge her kiss had obviously hurt her. She needed to be comforted.

His doubts vanished on the go. He'd spent the night with Trunks but they had both known that it had been short-lived, and Trunks had promised he would behave himself. Goten had to hold on. Listening to that questioning voice in the back of his head was definitely pointless, because it would only lead to more drama in his life. Happiness and cheers were the only things he had planned for his friend's wedding and his family reunion and they were the only things he would give to them. He just had to hold on.

He leaned on Raven and gave her a gentle kiss while grabbing her hand. "I don't feel obliged to anything, Raven. I'm not myself today but I want you by my side at this meal."

The young woman relaxed a bit and a smile stretched her lips. "Okay, then let's go, they're waiting for us," she replied.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	8. Chapter 8

_As always, I appreciate your nice support. Thanks_

 _Poor **Kalebxdd** cleaned my mess again. Great thanks to him._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8**_

A harsh, powerful light flooded the room causing Trunks to nestle instinctively his nose into the pillow in an attempt to protect his eyes.

"Good morning, my Lord!" his sister's crystal clear voice greeted.

"Bra, what the hell do you want?" he growled with a hoarse and sleepy voice.

He got no answer but he felt the teenager's light body hopping on the mattress. "It's past noon, you have to get up for lunch," she eventually claimed in a cheerful tone.

As a reply, Trunks turned his head away from her. "I'm not hungry, tell Mum I'll eat later," he grumbled.

Bra circled playfully around her brother's body in order to face him again. "Huh, huh. It won't work that way. Mom told me to get you. We'll eat with the fiancés and the Sons."

Trunks's head raised in one go as his eyes opened wide. His sister's face was only a few centimeters from his and smirking in glee. "Yamcha and Marron's parents will be there too. In fact, I think all of Mum's friends will, so you know what it means?" she purred.

Trunks scowled in dejection and dropped his nose back into the pillow with another grunt. He knew too well what his sister was talking about. At the prospect of having all her beloved friends around, Bulma was certainly going wild with joy and that meant she would demand having her whole family by her side. Including her _two_ children. Should Trunks show any reluctance to join them, Bulma would come to get him herself and she would use the hard way, no doubt.

Still, he felt too drained to move. Besides, he was also well aware that attending the reunion would take even more effort than just slipping out of the sheets. Dealing with Goten, keeping his cool with Chichi, enduring his father's sideway glances, all this while looking relaxed and cheerful it was beyond him.

"Where are the cases Mum asked you to bring along?" Bra's voice questioned.

Trunks didn't answer as he was mentally calculating the chances he had to escape the awful day awaiting him. They were non existent.

"My jewelry box's in one of them, you know, the green one, did you see it?"

He heard Bra rummaging through his things and it snatched him out of his meditations. He sat up on the go. "Don't touch my stuff," he growled.

His sister didn't listen though. She had already opened one of his bags and she was emptying it carelessly in search for her bloody box. Her behavior ignited his irritation in a blink. He sprang to his feet and grabbed her wrist forcefully in order to prevent her to keep going on. "Stop snooping! You'll mess everything up!" he barked.

She frowned and glared at him with both anger and bewilderment. He realized only at that moment that he was holding her too tight. He'd gripped her tiny wrist with more strength than necessary and he was hurting her. He felt a deep confused shame and let go of her at once.

"You're a freaky lunatic," Bra grumbled while rubbing her arm.

He looked away and pointed at a suitcase resting further. "It's in there," he grunted, willing to change the subject as a way to hide his embarrassment.

Yet, Bra didn't seem to care any longer about what she was looking for. Her good mood had faded away and she was now staring at her brother in disbelief. "You're not doing much better," she spat.

He gazed back at her but he was still unable to apologize. That was what he should have done though, and he knew it. He felt bad for having lost his temper and he had to admit that he was much too quick to get upset. He locked his eyes to the ground with his lips still sealed.

Bra stalked away to the suitcase Trunks had pointed at, grabbed it and headed for the door without a word. However, as she reached for the doorknob, she turned back to him. He was standing motionless and waited for her to exit the room.

"By the way, in case you're feeingl like assaulting anyone else, I'll let you know that Goten has a girlfriend," she blurted out in a cold voice.

He staggered under the blow while looking unaffected by the news. He could sense his sister's anger. She gave him a last disapproving glare for an instant before exiting the room. As soon as he was alone, Trunks rushed to the bathroom, turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water. When the freshness had dissipated the last mists in his brain, he turned off the tap and pulled his water-soaked locks out of his eyes.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and found it pathetic. "A girlfriend," he repeated in a low, disbelieving voice.

The whole time he got dressed up and neat, the painful lump in his guts only grew harder and when he showed up in the restaurant, it had become as compact as a stone and it was trying to make its way up to his throat. He couldn't prevent a faint quiver in his hands and he was feeling somewhat dizzy. Only at that moment, he realized that he had hardly eaten anything in the last 24 hours.

His experience with pretending allowed him to give everyone a large smile. However, the sight of the gigantic restaurant with so many familiar faces greeting him loudly felt like a slap in his face, stunning him even more.

He meekly obliged as Marron grabbed his hand to lead him to her fiancé. He shook the guy's hand but it was like a dream. He couldn't remember the name. _Daren? Haden? Whatever._ The groom said a few words but Trunks felt oddly unable to focus on them. Marron's fiancé sounded friendly and happy, though. _A nice dude._ Then, before Trunks knew it, somebody had him sit at the table. _Krillin? Marron?_ Unbeknownst to him a plate full of food had been placed in front of him.

His stomach ordered him straight away to focus on its contents rather than on the crowd of guests and, as he became aware of his aching hunger, he started to devour every single dish he was served with. He felt his stomach filling itself little by little, but his numbness still prevented him from savoring the food he was swallowing up. Krillin had sat down next to him and his proud voice was explaining everything about each specialty Trunks was testing. The young guest nodded in a polite manner, but the words of the bride's father were indeed drowned in the uproar of the restaurant's room.

"Hi Trunks."

That voice triggered a click in his brain and his heart skipped a beat. He looked up with an unwilling smile on his lips. Standing next to his table, Goten was contemplating the sight of his amazing eagerness. The younger man was acting with an unusual shyness, but Trunks didn't notice it right away.

"Hi Goten," he replied with a casual voice.

Goten gave a weak, awkward smile. _Such a bad actor_.

Then the girl suddenly showed up by his side. Trunks hadn't expected it. A superb black-haired creature. She was wearing a confident grin, dressed in a traditional dress from the Southern States that fitted her body too well. He hated her on the go.

"Hi Trunks, I'm Raven," she claimed.

Trunks could only blink slowly as he was taken aback by her natural talk, as if they were supposed to be long time friends although they had never met before. She was acting so familiar, he found it insane.

"Raven's my girlfriend," Goten explained.

His voice had hardly faltered. Trunks was seized with an inward coldness. All of a sudden, his throat felt oddly tight and wouldn't allow any food to go through it. He choked and needed a sip of water to regain his composure. So, it seemed his sister hadn't lied.

"Sorry for that," he grumbled while resting the glass back on the table. He shook the hand Raven was holding out to him. In a blink, Marron's hand was on his shoulder and before he knew it both girls were sitting on each side of him.

"Raven and I are working together. Did I already tell you about what we do?" the bride's voice purred.

"Well, huh, no, I don't think so," Trunks stuttered.

As he was still stunned by Goten's revelation, he was slow to understand that both girls intended in fact to have a little "business" talk. His brain was miles away from such concern and his eyes only sought Goten. His friend hadn't moved and he was standing still beside Raven's chair. His dark eyes looked so sorry, so worried and so pleading that Trunks's anger numbed for a while. The rage was indeed lurking somewhere in the back of the heir's mind, but the babbling of girls along with the surrounding hubbub and the gradual effects of alcohol on his exhausted body inhibited any feelings.

He gave Goten a desperate look as the younger man was called by his brother and Yamcha and walked away. Trunks remained alone, stuck between Marron and Raven. They kept talking to him but his brain was now failing at grasping their words. He could only catch some pieces of syllables as if his head was plunged into water.

The young man focused unwillingly on Raven. That strange and unlikely thing he hadn't even suspected to exist. _My girlfriend_ . Bra had warned him but he hadn't believed her. His sister had been angry when she had told him about Goten's girlfriend and he had hoped that she'd made up the story for revenge. How stupid and blind he'd been.

Yet Raven really existed and she was a beautiful girl, no doubt. Her dark eyes weren't exactly black but a surprising dark blue. She was wearing a gleaming lipstick on her perfect, tempting lips and Trunks couldn't help but to be mesmerized by their movements as she was speaking. He had no clue what she could be talking about though. She had a bewitching scent, a mix of some vanilla along with a spicy smell and her tanned skin looked absolutely flawless.

The more he looked at her, the more Trunks pictured the effect she could have on Goten. He knew Goten and his liking for pretty girls too well,l and it wasn't difficult to imagine how quick the younger man had been to rush in the welcoming bed of such creature. How hot were the nights he'd spent in her sheets? Boiling hot, for sure. Trunks was trying to repress the crude pictures popping up in his head but he was unsuccessful in doing so.

The painful lump was back and twisting his guts ruthlessly. Then, all of a sudden, he remembered what Goten had said in the car. _Things aren't exactly the same either, some things have changed._ Shock crashed his mind in a split second because it was so obvious now. The thing that had changed was right under his nose. At this realization, anger and pain washed at last over him.

"Are you okay?" Raven's voice asked causing him to connect back to reality.

"Trunks? Are you alright? You look so pale," Marron's concerned voice repeated.

The young man became aware that he had been sweating profusely.

"I hope you didn't eat too many spicy dishes? You're not used to them and some of them are really strong," Raven suggested while resting a friendly hand on his arm.

This simple touch caused Trunks startling and springing on his feet. "I think - Where is the restroom?" he asked breathlessly.

Marron pointed in a direction with a wary face and Trunks walked away in a hurry. He stumbled across Videl and Chichi but didn't pay any attention to them and dashed out the restaurant's room.

He felt like his whole body was on fire. He located the restroom and entered it. It was fortunately deserted for he was just in time to rush into a cabin and throw up everything he'd just eaten. As he was leaning over the toilet bowl with his body twisting in spasms, Trunks couldn't say what made him sicker, all the spices and alcohol he had swallowed carelessly or the idea that _things had changed._

At this exact moment, the furtive thought of death hit his mind. He felt like disappearing, just evaporating into the air and into oblivion. He wouldn't have to endure the violent revolt of his stomach nor the intense pain weighing on his heart.

As the spasms weakened at last, he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall while sliding down until he was sitting on the marble floor. He tossed his head back and tried to bring his breathe at a normal pace.

He could hear muffled rumors of the celebration. _Things have changed_. Trunks's spirit had been skeptical but it seemed that he could no longer deny reality. Goten had given in to his body's tantrum the night before, but _things had changed_ nevertheless. Trunks had missed him so much that he'd fooled himself and believed that Goten had been feeling the same. Of course, Goten had told him he had been missing him too, but the younger man had mainly recalled that they had decided to separate, that they were no longer anything to each other and thus, that Trunks had nothing left to claim. In fact, the only thing that hadn't changed was Goten's inability to control his dick.

"Fuck," Trunks grumbled as he had to rush back to the toilet bowl to vomit once again. He couldn't say exactly what he had eaten and drunk but he could say it would be more than enough for the entire week.

He flushed the toilet and struggled to his feet. He exited the cabin and walked to the elegant sink unsteadily. He rinsed his mouth and splashed his face with cold water in an attempt to help his body out of his numbness. As he met his own eyes in the mirror, he found out how awful he looked and it was enough to remind him the he would definitely never be able to compete with Raven's exotic beauty.

What hurt him most was the fact that Goten hadn't deemed it necessary to say anything about her. It seemed that he was now so careless about Trunks's feelings that he hadn't even considered to give him any form of an explanation. Had he been his usual self, Trunks would have beaten him to a pulp at once. Yet, while the heir was mulling over those bitter thoughts, his sight was getting blurry and dizziness was seizing him. He needed to grip the sink's edge to maintain his balance.

"Trunks? Are you okay?" Marron's concerned voice asked from behind the restroom door. She hadn't dared venture into the sanctuary of the men's toilets and she was still waiting outside.

Trunks closed his eyes and took a deep breath in order to clear his voice. "I'm fine, don't worry. I – I'm going to have some rest in my room, so don't wait for me and just go back to your guests," he replied while trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

She didn't answer but he could still feel her insistent presence behind the door. He stayed still a moment with the hope that she would end up leaving. However, after a while, she resumed, "Raven went to get Goten."

Trunks clenched his teeth. _Fuck, what a pain in the ass!_

He had no time to think further as the restroom door opened and Goku showed up. "Don't worry Marron, I'll take care of him, go back to your guests and have fun," the Saiyan said with a wave of the hand.

Trunks frowned and watched the newcomer as he closed the door carefully and leaned his back against it, as a way to prevent anyone else from coming in. Trunks had his back to him and could only look at his reflection in the mirror. "I'm fine, I don't need anything," the heir growled in annoyance.

Yet, Goku wasn't affected by his tone for it was already so typical from Vegeta. The Saiyan crossed his arms and scrutinized the young man's tense features through the mirror. "Well, you don't look exactly like someone fine, what happened to you?"

"I just ate some crap, no big deal," Trunks muttered while looking down at the sink. He felt his senses getting blurry again. His body seemed to weigh too much for his legs all of a sudden. He staggered and gripped the edges of the sink a little harder.

Goku rested his hand on his shoulder. The younger man hadn't seen him walking closer and he was startled. "You can't even stand properly," the Saiyan pointed out in a low voice.

As if willing to prove those words right, Trunks's body betrayed him once and for all and the young man lost his balance without any warning. Goku had anticipated it and wrapped an arm around his waist to prevent him from falling Trunks had the reflexes to cling to him with a swearword.

"It's okay, I can stand!" Trunks yelled in frustration while pushing the Saiyan away.

Goku rolled his eyes with a skeptical pout and let go of the younger man. The door opened once more and Goten's silhouette appeared on the threshold.

"Damn! Does this place need to be so overcrowded?" Trunks spat as his bitterness was rekindled by his friend's sight.

Goten frowned in concern and gave a wary glance to his father.

"Don't worry, son, I'll take him back to his room," Goku claimed.

"Yeah, really, no need to worry, Chibi. Just go back to your Mum and girlfriend," Trunks hissed.

Goten was speechless and stunned. He had to clear the way for his father and friend as they were exiting the restroom. "But - What happened?" Goten stammered softly.

"I think I can't stand the climate here," Trunks muttered.

"Goten, just go back to the guests," Goku added with a gentler voice while pushing his son back. Goten stood still and watched them step to the elevator.

When they were alone in the elevator, Trunks leaned his back against the wall of the cabin and waited for them to reach the right floor. He closed his eyes wearily. He felt so dizzy and weak, it was as if all his strength had been drained out of his body. "I feel like I'm gonna die," he whispered.

"It's always how it feels," Goku replied absently while watching their progress on the elevator display.

As they entered the deserted hallway leading to Trunks's room, the young man stumbled and the Saiyan caught him right in time to avoid him falling flat. As they were now out of anyone's sight, Trunks didn't try to shake Goku's grip off and he allowed him to support him all the way to his room. They struggled with the lock for a while and as soon as the door opened, Trunks staggered to his bed and dropped himself on the mattress.

Goku stood beside the bed for a while and stared at him. Trunks eventually rolled to his side to look back at him. "Goku, thanks, it's all right now. If my mother asks anything, tell her I'm fine, I just need to – sleep," he mumbled.

Yet, the Saiyan didn't move. He seemed to expect something more but Trunks couldn't tell what it could be. Since silence was lasting, Trunks gave him a questioning gaze.

"What happened exactly with Goten and you?" Goku asked all of a sudden.

Trunks gave a faint, disbelieving frown. "What do you mean with Goten and me?" he mumbled in defiance, wondering if Goku had found out anything about the night before.

Goku sat down with caution on the edge of the bed. Trunks was curled up on the mattress and unable to sit up. The Saiyan's eyes were locked on him. "I know - I sometimes have - trouble understanding people," Goku started to explain with unease, "but - I don't want Goten to - Well, were you – like – in love?"

He was hesitant about each word and couldn't finish a single sentence. Trunks could perceive both his urge to know and his awkwardness at asking questions. His pathetic way to stammer was a touching mix of embarrassment and determination. As usual, his good and genuine nature was something completely disarming that would affect anyone, even Vegeta.

Although the question had irritated Trunks in the first place, the young man couldn't help but pay great attention to the Saiyan's confused speech. The heir's anger had faded at the sight of his puzzled face begging for answers.

"We've been lovers for about six months," Trunks summed up in a sigh.

"Six months?" Goku repeated, his voice tinged with a slight surprise.

He paused for a minute. He seemed to be absorbed in a deep reflection as he was likely realizing how clueless he had been as to his son's life. Trunks was mesmerized by his naive features.

"So – You – separated, right?" The Saiyan stated, as if giving the result of a very complicated calculation.

Trunks closed his eyes in weariness. "You got it right. Separated."

"Why?"

The question was both simple and painful. Goku was asking something very personal but his voice sounded so innocent and so greedy that Trunks couldn't prevent his mind from mulling over an answer to give. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling as if the white paneling above his head could be of any use to his reflection. He realized that things weren't so easy to word, but he could feel Goku's expectant gaze at him and that was enough to force his dizzy brain to find something to say.

"Because - Things had become too painful, too many people around us, too many judgments, too much unhealthy curiosity - I don't know, Goku, Goten wasn't happy anymore and that's it."

"Was it because of Chichi?" the Saiyan asked without a second thought.

Trunks couldn't suppress a little sarcastic laugh. "She didn't help us much, that's for sure. I can't believe you found this out only now," Trunks hissed in bitterness. He rubbed his eyes and sighed again, feeling drained. Then he grabbed the sheets and wrapped them around him. "Whatever, all these are bad memories, Goku. Now, please, leave me alone," he whispered while rolling over.

The Saiyan got up hesitantly. He was still watching the silent young man who had his back to him and seemed to be on the verge to fall asleep. What Trunks had told him had shaken him up. He hadn't realized that this matter had been much more than a mere argument between his son and his wife. Yet, he was now understanding that Chichi had likely impacted his son's life and she had maybe prevented him from being what he wanted to be. Goku knew too well his wife's tendency of preventing other people from doing things they wanted to do. It was nothing mean in her mind, it was more like her way to protect the ones she loved. She had a very clear picture of what happiness should be and she wouldn't allow anything to disturb that picture.

Goku was standing still while towering the bed and his insistent presence in the room was bothering Trunks. The young man could feel the Saiyan's sad unease and he assumed Goku needed some comfort to be snatched out of his numbness. "Don't worry too much Goku. Goten's happy now," he grumbled without a single move to look at him.

"Really? I'm not so sure," The Saiyan sighed in return.

"Yeah ... Well, it's not like you're the most clear-sighted guy on Earth, so just leave me to die alone, now," Trunks growled.

Although he still felt confused, no objection came to Goku's mind. He just bowed his head and obliged wordlessly.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey - Thanks for everything._

 _Thanks **Kalebxdd**._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9_**

Trunks woke up with a start. He needed some time to gather his wits and blinked in an attempt to get used to the dim light. The night had fallen already. His throat was sore with a burning thirst and he realized that he was still wearing his clothes. They were soaked in his own sweat despite the air conditioning. He was dreadfully hot and he tore himself away from the suffocating sheets.

The room was quiet and the place was only illuminated by the bleak gleam of the moon through the window. Trunks sat on the edge of the bed and stripped off his shirt in eager search of freshness before heading for the bathroom.

He switched the lamp above the sink on and turned the tap to drink long sips of water. It soothed his throat but it wasn't enough to snatch him out of his haziness. He took off the rest of his clothes and activated the shower. He stepped right under its stream without a second thought. He hadn't given the water time to heat up and he gasped at its coldness, but he didn't step backwards. He stood still and exposed to the angry flow, without even bothering to wipe away his strands sticking to his forehead. He surrendered to the healing water, allowing it to drip on him until his body was slowly dragged out from numbness.

He had been awakened by a strange dream. He could hardly remember it, but it had been both unpleasant and intense, featuring a black-haired bewitching creature his mind had decided to name Raven. Goten was likely around too. Trunks knew he was part of the dream, but his memories were too foggy to say what it had been all about. He looked down at his crotch and noticed bitterly that his body remembered better than his brain.

His arousal was insistent despite the fresh shower and Trunks knew it to mean that his lust wasn't the kind to be ignored. His thoughts jumped unwillingly to his night with Goten and the lump in his throat came back with vengeance.

Was it possible that _things had changed_ so much that Goten wouldn't care at all about his feelings? Or maybe Goten had considered that the only thing that was still left between them was a powerful desire that neither of them could control? Because, looking closer, Trunks had still an advantage the exotic beauty would never have. He was a man. _I miss you_. Surely enough Trunks had misunderstood these words, their meaning was very different from what he'd believed. What Goten had missed in the first place had been the sex they used to have.

In the end, the only thing Goten had cared for had been the guarantee that Trunks wouldn't lose his temper and ruin the day, and it had been indeed the only thing Goten had asked for. No waves.

Trunks kept mulling over those painful statements. He had grabbed his cock absently and started massaging it upwards. He stepped back and leaned his back against the tiled wall. He closed his eyes and made his movement franker as he was trying to savor the physical pleasure while forgetting everything else for a moment. He sought in his memories the sound of Goten's voice the first time he'd screamed his name while coming. Trunks would have offered his whole empire to return to that blissful day. Anything to go back in time and replay their story all by avoiding obstacles on their way. At that time Trunks had considered himself indestructible, he'd believed Goten and him could face anything. For the first time in his life, Trunks had been convinced that he'd built a unique and unshakable connection with someone. He'd never guessed before that the genuine closeness he'd found with Goten could ever exist in the real world. Yet, perhaps, he'd only dreamed it all, because in fact, as always, nothing had worked out the way he'd foolishly hoped it would.

He muffled a weak groan while coming. He watched the milky seed that had been spread on him and on the ground. He'd felt pleasure, but nothing exhilarating. It was mostly a temporary physical relief causing a rush of his heart beat, but the pain was still there and reminding him that there was little hope for better days. He stood back under the shower in order to wash himself while trying to chase those depressing thoughts out of his head.

He was feeling better when he was done, slipping fresh clothes on. He even felt a slight hunger and he considered it a good sign. As he was about to leave his room, he found a note his mother had scribbled for him and slid under his door.

He squinted at the undecipherable writing and he ended up understanding that the wedding's guests had all been invited at a barbecue on the Governor's private beach. He was off course welcome to join them if he felt well enough. His mother explained that the hotel would provide him the address and even a car with a driver if he'd like to come.

Trunks rolled his eyes with a sigh. He glanced at his watch and found out it was hardly ten o'clock. He had had enough local food for today. He had also had enough company. He absentmindedly pocketed the paper and went down to the hotel's bar.

Except for a paunchy old man smoking his cigar on the terrace and absorbed in his newspaper, the place was deserted. A barman with greying hair and a pleasant face was standing behind the counter. He was wearing an impeccable jacket of red and black silk, along with an immaculate white shirt. His meek smile at Trunks betrayed his experience.

The heir leaned on the varnished wooden counter and the barman payed him immediate attention.

"Is it possible to eat anything right now?" Trunks muttered.

"Of course, Sir. The kitchen is open all night long. Do you want something hot?"

"Yeah, but I'd like something normal, nothing like your local crap that sends you straight to hell."

The barman was a smiling guy and he was speaking with a strong accent of the Southern states. A badge displayed his name as Wayan. Being as professional as he was, he didn't take offense at Trunks's caustic statement about his native cuisine. "Would a sandwich with fries please you?" He suggested instead.

"Fine. Meanwhile, bring me some strong drink, the type that cleans you a bit, see what I mean?"

"I have exactly what you need, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks paused as he heard his name. He almost had the reflex of checking if he wasn't as well wearing a badge with his name on it. Then he remembered that they were the Governor's guests for his son's wedding, and it was obvious that the hotel's staff had been carefully briefed about who each of them was. Trunks even suspected that _Wayan_ knew exactly the pathetic turn his lunch had taken some hours earlier. In such a hotel it was almost natural. Trunks just sighed and walked away from the bar.

He dropped himself on one of the empty armchairs in the lounge and took out his cell. He started browsing the messages of the Capsule. His job was maybe the only thing he'd never been disappointed at. In fact, it had always been a safe shelter whenever his personal life had screwed up. Not to mention, it was a convenient, gainful and rewarding escape.

His reading was interrupted by Wayan standing next to him with a tiny glass of a translucent liquid. Trunks had casually rested his feet on the coffee table in front of him and it prevented the waiter from putting the order down on it. The young man didn't move and just reached out to catch the glass. "What's this?" he growled with suspicion.

"It is an after-dinner liquor. Very good, very soft. No bad surprises with that, sir."

Trunks sniffed the drink. It smelled like a mix of methylated spirits and medicine. He shrugged and drank it all in one go. The liquid burned his throat and the heat slipped down to his guts before spreading throughout his body. He had to take a deep breath in an attempt to sooth the feeling. He handed the empty glass back to the barman without a word.

"Something else?" Wayan asked, still wearing his unfading beam.

"A whiskey would be great."

The waiter gave a brief bow and left. At that moment, Trunks noticed that a woman had showed up and she had taken a seat at the bar. He had the feeling that she was giving him sideway glances so he stared at her for a moment. Yet, coming to the conclusion that he didn't know her, he focused back on his phone.

He felt like calling Tam. It sounded stupid because they hardly called each other. They would only use their phones to send each other text messages in order to set appointments. Thinking about it, it was a much simpler relationship than with Goten.

"Here you have your whiskey," a voice stated.

It wasn't Wayan's voice though and Trunks looked up with disbelief. The woman was standing in front of him and, as a matter of fact, she was holding the whiskey he had ordered. Trunks's eyes sought the barman and found him behind his counter. Wayan gave him a wink and raised his hands in helplessness. Trunks pulled his feet down from the table and sat down in his armchair properly so that she could rest the glass.

"You are Trunks Briefs, aren't you?" She asked while carefully putting the whiskey down on the now clear coffee table.

At this very moment, Trunks would have loved to answer that he wasn't Trunks Briefs. The woman was a blonde with divine curves wrapped in a dark silk dress. She looked very young and a little shy. In other times of his life, Trunks's predatory instincts would have been immediately aroused by such a sight.

"I am actually," he sighed while going back to his emails and ignoring her.

She was somewhat disconcerted by his careless reply and she looked hesitant for a while but she finally sat on the armchair opposite from him. "My name is Edra. I work for Marron and Raven," she resumed.

He looked up from his screen and gave her a gaze. He assumed she was waiting for him to offer her a drink and he wouldn't do that because he had no desire for her to linger in his company. He leaned on the table to grab his glass and took a few sips from it.

"Nice to meet you, Edra. Is there anything I can do for you?" He eventually asked.

"Huh - Not really. Quite the contrary, Marron and Raven asked me to make sure you didn't need anything"

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he couldn't help but to decipher a double meaning in her words. "Well - I think - I'm a big boy in a luxury hotel, so – See? I was hungry and as if by magic, my friend Wayan brings me something to eat," he stated.

The waiter was back with Trunks's plate. He rested it on the table and gave his ritual bow along with his usual smile.

"Not only that. Look at this, I have money in each pocket," Trunks added while taking a banknote out of his pocket and shoving it into Wayan's.

The waiter bowed once more and walked away from the table. Edra was listening Trunks's speech with bewilderment as she was grasping his sarcastic demonstration that he didn't need her.

He leaned closer to her and whispered further, "Now, believe me, should I feel like doing a girl tonight, this guy would find me one within an hour, and no doubt she would be much more gifted and experienced than you."

The young woman cringed and flushed in an instant. She covered her mouth with her hand in shock causing Trunks to smirk.

"However, for now, I'm rather into guys anyway," he resumed, "so, sweet Edra, there is really, really nothing you can do for me, except maybe leaving me alone."

She jumped to her feet and gazed at him with disapproval and dismay. He could say that she was completely lost and confused. She had likely heard of Trunks Briefs being a well-mannered and civilized gentleman, but this Trunks Briefs was long gone.

"I- I think it's all – you misunderstood me, you surely hold me for someone else," she stammered while struggling to find and utter her words.

Trunks merely gave her a brief goodbye wave as she left in a hurry. She was likely not far from crying. She was young and beautiful and surely enough, no one had ever talked to her that way. Furthermore, her bosses had certainly insisted on the importance of pleasing Trunks.

He focused on his plate and started his meal. In all honesty, even though he was glad to be rid of the girl, he wasn't very proud of the cruel way he'd done it. However, he had to admit that it was what he'd become. People bothered him and he couldn't prevent himself from acting like a bastard to keep them at distance. Besides, the fact that this girl was working for Goten's girlfriend had rekindled Trunks's dreadful harshness. Thinking about Raven, Trunks wondered how this bloody idiot could ever hope that he would help her business, while she had already all the benefits from Goten's attention.

That idea spoiled the heir's appetite and he didn't finish his dish. He pushed the plate aside and remembered Tam. He felt again like calling him. He grabbed his phone and dialed his lover's number. The ringing was endless, while the connection travelled half round the planet to the Western capital. Without much surprise, Trunks was welcomed by the answering machine. Tam hadn't even taken care to personalize his announcement message. After the beep, Trunks took a deep breath. "It's Trunks. I'm – I'm still in Eloma but I needed to – Huh - Never mind."

He hung up and pressed his lips together as he realized his idea to call Tam had been moronic. He finished his drink in one gulp and beckoned to Wayan to bring him another one. As a reply, the barman bowed his head with a smile. Trunks settled himself back into his armchair and closed his eyes. He calculated that the wedding was to take place the next day. He would have to join the party and there would be no way for him to just lock himself in the hotel's lounge while waiting the whole thing to be over by downing whiskeys, like he was doing tonight. This prospect didn't delight him to say the least.

A high-pitched voice suddenly caught his attention. He opened his eyes and turned to the bar. His blood froze when he recognized Chichi talking to Wayan. He had no time to flatten himself into his seat in a pathetic attempt to hide. Chichi's eyes spotted him and a smile stretched her lips.

"Here you are! Are you feeling better?" She asked while walking to him. She looked happy and she sat down without a second thought on the very same armchair Edra had used a few minutes earlier.

"I forgot the gift I brought for the Governor," she explained absently, as if Trunks could give a damn to her little life. Her gaze wandered dreamily on the setting and she gave a blissful sigh.

"Everything is so beautiful here, don't you think?"

Quite oddly, Trunks felt numb. Since the day he'd lost Goten, he'd been sure that he would bite Chichi's head off the moment he would meet her again. He had declared undying hatred for her throughout the past months and he'd sworn that he would have her pay for what she did as soon as he would have the opportunity. And now that the opportunity arose, he wasn't even able to utter a single word.

Truth was he hadn't expected to bump into her right here and right now and, thinking about it, he couldn't remember her being in such a good mood. It would have been easier if she'd showed up yelling and frowning in annoyance as usual. He realized that she was staring at him with a faint smile. "You seem to be better, don't you want to join us?" she offered.

"No, I am - too tired," Trunks uttered painfully.

Wayan interrupted their talk by resting Trunks's order on the table. "Do you want something to drink, Madame?" the barman asked politely.

"No, thank you. I have to leave, the car's waiting for me," Chichi declined.

She looked down at Trunks's whiskey but she said nothing and smiled instead. Trunks was watching her, trying to remember the angry, screaming vixen he'd always known. Yet she was nowhere near the sweet woman sitting opposite from him. She rested her hand on his, but he pulled it away without a second thought. Her features turned to a sorry expression but she was still grinning at him.

"It's been a very long time since the last time we saw each other and we had no opportunity to talk so far, but I really wanted you to know that I don't blame you for anything," she said with a soft voice.

Trunks frowned in disbelief. He needed some time to grasp the exact meaning of her words. It sounded so irrational.

"I'm relieved to be able to let you know that point. I know Goten and you are young and, well, what you did was just nonsense without consequence. Everything is back to normal now and that's all that matters," she added with the same comforting tone.

There was a click in Trunks's mind. He stiffened and leaned to her. "Nonsense? Is that what you call it?" he growled in a dull voice.

"Really, no big deal, don't worry," she insisted.

"No big deal? What the hell do you think it was about, Chichi? I can't believe you've got to the point where you're completely unable to see anything," he spat.

"Mind your tone, Trunks," Chichi warned while her smile faded.

"I'm no longer a kid. Neither is Goten. I'll speak to you the way I feel like. You just ruined my life, and no kidding, _I'm relieved to be able to let you know that point._ "

He had uttered his last words with great care and his voice exuded grudge and bitterness.

Chichi's face became stern and annoyed. "I think you're drunk," she groaned, "I'll have a talk with Bulma about that."

That was too much. Trunks had tried hard to repress the anger bubbling in him but, obviously, his speech couldn't reach Chichi's mind because nothing could _ever_ reach it. All of a sudden, he tipped the coffee table standing between them over and his full glass landed on Chichi. She blurted a surprised and frightened scream.

"I don't give a fucking damn if you talking to my mother! Nor do I give a fucking damn about your feelings or this wedding! You never get anything and this is a thing that hasn't changed in years!" he yelled in rage.

However, after that, he lacked words to express his wrath and frustration, so he dashed out of the room while ignoring Chichi calling him back indignantly and Wayan running to her with a towel for her whiskey-soaked dress.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey, thanks A LOT for all the nice things, it helps a lot to move on._

 _Thanks Kalebxdd for his faithful, regular beta work. It allows the quick updates so be grateful to him if you like the story._

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

The sea breeze was carrying along the rumbling of music and laughter up to the most secluded areas of the beach. That noisy good mood sounded strange in the wild place. Goten was lying on the sand and staring at the multitude of stars studding the darkness above him. His fingers were clutching a half-full bottle of beer. There had been too many other bottles before this one and his sense of stability was now blurred by the vastness of the sky.

The fiancés had already left the party as they needed some true rest before the biggest day of their lives, and Raven had claimed Goten and her had to go as well. They had agreed that Goten would sleep at her place to make sure everything would run in time the next day. However, whereas he was supposed to say goodbye to his friends, Goten had found himself stumbling in a deserted part of the beach instead. He had somehow ended up stretching out on the lukewarm sand and he was now lost in contemplation of the sky. He felt unable to move, his mind numb with exhaustion.

After lunch his tense mood had softened. He suspected that the alcohol and the blissful atmosphere among his old friends had helped soothe his nervousness. In fact, everything had been much easier to deal with once Trunks had been out of sight. Krillin had said his friend was only affected by mere food poisoning and Goten had finally succeeded in forcing his brain to forget him for a while. The younger man had been incredibly good at convincing himself that everything was fine and that this wedding party would be up to its promises. It would be a big party where everyone would be happy. That was what it was supposed to be. It was really what it had to be.

However, at this very moment, while Goten was slipping slowly into drowsiness, Trunks popped up back in his brain. The younger man's erratic mind tried to imagine what this party could have been like if he'd attended it with his friend, as an official, normal couple. Sure enough, they would have ended up fucking right here on this beach. Goten would really have loved that idea.

He ran a weary hand hand through his hair like an attempt to erase that crazy thought.

"Here you are? Raven's been looking for you everywhere."

Goten blinked at the shadow towering him. He recognized his father's voice and raised up painfully on his elbows. "Raven?" he repeated in a hoarse voice.

"She looked somewhat upset," Goku added while sitting cross-legged beside him.

"Shit, I forgot her," Goten sighed by dropping his head back on the sand.

Goku looked down at his son and opened his mouth as if he was about to speak but he just kept silent. Goten struggled to sit up. "In fact, I was almost asleep," he mumbled.

Goku nodded. Goten rubbed his eyes. He was feeling dizzy and he needed some time to collect his thoughts before standing up. Only at that moment, he became aware of his father's quiet, insistent gaze. The dim light barely allowed the younger man to make out the Saiyan's concerned and thoughtful features.

"Is something wrong, Dad?" Goten asked.

"I need to know something. Are you happy with your life here?"

Goten was caught off guard by the question and he blinked in bewilderment. His father's voice sounded unusually stern and it hinted he was expecting of a very serious answer. Yet his question was very simple.

"Of course, I am. Isn't this place paradise?" Goten answered playfully.

Goku's eyes wandered hesitantly on the settings. "Not really, Goten, it's just a beach."

"It was a metaphor, Dad," Goten groaned, "But whatever. I'm fine here."

When he tried to get up, Goku grabbed his wrist to stop his movement. Goten gave him a questioning look and finally sat back next to him as his father seemed to have something else to tell him.

As a matter of fact, Goku resumed, "You always say that, 'I'm fine'. I realize that ever since you were a child, you never told me whenever you were in trouble - I mean, even when you had some kid's nightmare, you would always go to Gohan's bed."

Goten rested his hand on his father's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, Dad, I love you but, no offense, you showed up a little late in my life. Now you don't need to worry about that since I'm grown up and fine."

The young man glimpsed a gleam in his father's eyes and he had a pang as he found out it looked like pain. Only then, Goten realized how hurtful his words had been and it sobered him up a bit. He cursed himself for his drunk's honesty. "Dad, all this sounds like you are the one having a problem," he whispered while hugging his father gently.

As a reply, Goku patted softly his son's back. The Saiyan looked unusually emotional about Goten's affection and it roused some panic in the young man's mind. He'd never seen his father expressing any personal concern.

"I think I've never been in love," the Saiyan suddenly blurted out.

Goten flinched and moved away from him in order to face him properly. "What are you talking about? Did you drink as well?" Goten muttered with a faint frown.

The young man was feeling awkward to hear that kind of confession from his father but Goku sounded strangely quiet and serious when he went on, "I mean, I surely loved your mother. I always did everything to protect her and all, but - being apart for so long had never been really painful to me. In fact, I never needed her by my side to be happy."

Goten raised his eyebrows. Not that his father was telling him anything downright surprising, but the younger man was taken aback that Goku would confess it so frankly to him.

The Saiyan was right, his son had never been able to talk to him. Every time he would try, Goten would quickly have the feeling that his father wouldn't understand his true concern and would turn it into something insignificant. So, they never had any serious talk about any intimate subjects before and it made Goku's speech extraordinary enough to get Goten's full attention. The younger man felt the need to listen very carefully to his father because it seemed that, for some reason, the Saiyan needed to get rid of a burden.

Goku stated further, "Yet, I think that's what it feels like being in love, right? It's just, huh, being unable to be completely happy while the beloved one isn't by your side, right? Like – Like Vegeta could never leave the Capsule, for example?"

He didn't sound fully confident about his statements, as if they were the result of a long painstaking reflection.

"Yes, I think that's it," Goten confirmed in a soft voice.

Goku flinched faintly at that answer. He looked up right in his son's eyes and tried to decipher something there. "So – Are you in love with Trunks?" He asked.

Goten hadn't seen the question coming and it felt like a slap in his face. A knot formed in his guts in a split second. He hadn't expected his father to ask anything about his own life. The younger man was speechless and he had no idea what to say. Obviously he was still in love with Trunks, but that was the easy part of the answer and he knew if he said that to his father, the Saiyan wouldn't understand the rest.

Goten pursed his lips and looked away wordlessly. The best would be to just answer a firm no, that he was not in love Trunks, because Trunks was a boy and it was impossible, because it made the whole world unhappy or angry or awkward – and especially his mother in the very first place. However, he couldn't lie to Goku. He didn't want to. For once his father had made the effort to try and understand the world around him, and it would be unfair to mock him.

Goten grabbed a handful of sand and let it slip between his fingers. He kept silent, his head bowed and his eyes locked on the sight of the grain wafting in the breeze.

"Maybe you should tell them," Goku resumed.

"Tell what whom?" Goten muttered.

"Tell that you're not really happy here. Tell your mother, tell everyone - Tell Trunks."

Goten shuddered. He was unable to look up at his father. The knot in his stomach was becoming suffocating as it was trying to burst into something that would turn out to be sobs and tears, and it ached. His father had just spelled out everything Goten had tried so hard to deny and it had unlocked some chains pressuring his heart. The younger man frowned and needed to take a deep breath before he could speak.

"I tried to tell Mum – Remember what happened? And Trunks knows very well about my feelings, believe me, I don't need to remind him. Whatever. It changes nothing," Goten whispered with a hoarse voice.

"I still think you should tell Trunks. I just realized myself how necessary words are sometimes. And you shouldn't worry too much about your mother. If I had done everything she wanted me to do throughout my life, I'm pretty sure, we wouldn't be talking quietly on that beach right now, you know"

Goku paused for an instant and gave a slight sigh. "What hurts me the most is that you didn't even try to tell me this before. Not even that day, remember, when you came back at Mount Paozu and we were sitting on that tree stump after Chichi banned you from coming into our house? I think about that moment a lot, I had hoped – well, maybe it would have been the perfect time to tell me, maybe things would have been different then."

Goten was still playing nervously with the sand. He slowly looked up at his father. There was no reproach in the Saiyan's voice, just that apologetic suffering still shining in his eyes.

Goku added, "I know, I'm not always – I'm carefree. I have a hard time getting worried about anything else but terrible foes threatening the world, but you didn't even give me a chance to help. If you're willing to go back to Trunks, I'll support you because I just want you to be happy - like you were before all this."

Goten was almost shocked by his father's speech. He had never suspected that the Saiyan could understand anything. Goten had never sought Goku's help because he simply never thought of it. His father was the epitome of good moments of life. He was a wonderful father to laugh with and to have fun. Sometimes, he was even the perfect way to escape Chichi's oppressive authority, but in Goten's mind that great Dad had never been an ally when it came about dealing with life's issues. Goku was no weapon to face life.

Anyway, it seemed his support was coming a little late.

"Goten? What the fuck are you doing here?" Raven's voice exclaimed all of a sudden.

She was walking to them and she looked pissed, to say the least. "We'll never be able to get up tomorrow, and just look at you!" she added in annoyance.

"I – I fell asleep," he mumbled with his eyes still locked on his father.

Goku was still sitting cross-legged, facing him and showing his back to Raven. He gave his son a small smile. "Tell Trunks," Goku whispered as Goten was standing up wearily.

Goten followed his girlfriend meekly and quietly while she kept complaining about him reeking of cigarettes and being completely drunk. She cursed him for disturbing her perfect plans.

Goku watched them walk away. In the dim light, he was hit by them looking so much like his own couple some years ago.

Raven lived in an outhouse of her parent's luxurious villa a few kilometers away from the Governor's property where the party was going on. As they were on their way back home, Raven spent half of the time blaming Goten bitterly while sulking in silence the rest of the trip. After she turned off the car's ignition, she turned to Goten with a soft sigh. "Okay, we don't feel like arguing further just when we're about to celebrate such a beautiful day, do we?" she stated.

"I'm not arguing at all," he objected sheepishly. Truth to be told, she had been the one so far to grumble endlessly by listing everything he had done, done wrong or not done at all and he hadn't ever considered feeling guilty of any of those points. In fact his mind was rather mulling over his talk with Goku right now. He gave her a sorry gaze nonetheless and she smiled back mischievously, hinting that she was forgiving him for anything he was to be forgiven for.

Raven was basically a nice girl. Only, she was much more pragmatic than Goten, which wasn't very difficult in fact. Most of the time she was even rather funny, provided she wasn't stressed by her best friend's wedding. She liked sex and she liked fun too. Goten and her had a lot of common likings.

He took a strand falling on her cheek and stuck it away behind her ear. "Do you love me?" he asked with an apologetic look.

She chuckled and gave him a light kiss. "Nope. You know very well, I only stay with you for the sex," she answered playfully.

Then she pulled away from him and opened her door. "Now, if you could just move and get out of the car, I would reconsider my opinion – huh and keep your hands off your suit, you're so drunk, I wouldn't like you to mess it up."

He climbed out of the car absently and walked up the small alley leading to the entrance while Raven had stayed behind to take his suit out of the car. The path was lined up with exotic palm trees casting wide shadows on Goten's way. He needed some time before he could spot a figure waiting on the porch. He walked closer from the light and recognized Edra. "'Night Edra," he uttered with a hoarse voice.

"Hi Goten," the young woman replied on a cold tone.

He realized only then that she was unusually elegant. Her silk tight dress made her amazingly beautiful and he gave a slight whistle. "Hey, you're dreadfully classy tonight," he stated.

"Edra? What the hell are you doing here?" Raven asked in bewilderment as she showed up behind Goten.

"I had to talk to you - about – the work you gave me, you know," Edra answered in a somewhat enigmatic tone.

"Oh ? Really, was it – Oh, honey, wait a minute," Raven said while handling the lock.

When the door finally opened, she walked eagerly into the house. "Goten! You shower up and go to bed straight away. God, you reek like hell. And just look at what time it is. I swear, I'll kick your ass tomorrow morning," she grumbled.

"Great, I had no better plan in mind," Goten muttered while entering the house in her wake.

"Come in, Edra darling! Make yourself home, I'll be right there," Raven added before disappearing with Goten's suit to hang it in the dressing room.

Goten immediately ran upstairs. He had no intention of getting involved into the girls' job chat. They always ended up asking him senseless questions about perfumes or makeup colors and it bored him to death.

Edra sat tense on the cozy sofa. She had her hands lying flat on her knees and she was scrutinizing them carefully while waiting for Raven. When her boss finally came back in the den with two glasses in one hand and a bottle in the other, Edra looked up at her. Raven stepped to her and kicked off her shoes on the way with a relieved smile.

"Gosh, shoes," she sighed, "Can you remember when we were kids? We hardly had any on, we used to be barefoot, most of the time."

Edra blinked. Raven was a few years older than her but they knew each other from childhood. Edra was the daughter of the steward of Raven's parents and both girls had attended the same school. Thanks to Raven's friendship, Edra had been able to go to the university and she had a job she loved, rather than ending up working in the fields or married to a pearl diver.

Raven rested the glasses on the coffee table and knelt down on the carpet instead of sitting on the armchair. Edra could say her good humor was due to her slight drunkenness. Seeing her boss so happy and joyful, the younger woman had a second thought about her visit. She wondered if what she had to tell Raven couldn't wait until the next day.

"Champagne!" Raven exclaimed while filling the glasses.

Edra had a weak smile and she took a polite sip after having her glass tinting against Raven's. Raven wiped her lips with the back of her hand and turned her sparkling eyes to her guest. "So? Mr. Trunks Briefs? Was he feeling better than this afternoon? I hope so because it looked like Apocalypse for him," she asked.

She couldn't help but to chuckle as she remembered Trunks's mishap. However she repressed her amusement when she realized that Edra was remaining unresponsive to her speech.

"This guy is a true jerk," Edra stated coldly.

"Really? So, you met him?"

"Yes I had that honor. I even spoke to him. He seemed to be perfectly well."

"Strange because this afternoon..."

"He took me for a whore," Edra cut off.

Raven raised her eyebrows. She felt like laughing but prevented herself from doing so because she was aware that she had drunk a bit too much and, most of all, she knew the younger woman was taking that kind of matter very seriously. The black-haired woman cleared her throat and resumed. "That sounds so unlikely. Did you tell him you were working for us?"

"Obviously, I did. He believed you send me to do him some "special favor", you know what I mean."

"What nerve, who does he think he is?" Raven muttered before taking a sip of her drink.

Her need to laugh was becoming relentless but she knew Edra to be very touchy about men's behavior. She had principles, unlike Raven that would do Trunks any kind of favor without a second thought, if she had been in Edra's place and of course, if she hadn't been Goten's girlfriend. "Well, you know, darling, as far as I know, Trunks Briefs is renowned for his liking for women - And you're awfully sexy with this little dress, so all this could cause misunderstandings and maybe you shouldn't take it so bad."

"It's not only that," Edra spat dryly.

"What then? What is this all about? Was he _so_ rude? Did he try to grope your ass or something? What did he tell you?"

Raven was now feeling annoyed as she was facing Edra's deeply shocked face, and Kami knew that she could get shocked about anything.

"So, first, he rejected me like I was a whore but he also told me something freaky."

"Blablabla, just tell me what extraordinary event had you coming see me right now, in the middle of the night," Raven hissed impatiently.

Edra frowned. Her face was a rare shade of crimson. She pursed her lips as she felt unable to find the words. She was feeling so shy that she wouldn't dare uttering her explanation, so she just grabbed her purse and pulled out two sheets of paper. She unfolded them carefully and handed them to her boss wordlessly.

Raven snatch them out of her grip and laid her eyes on the text. It was an article Edra had picked up on the web site of a tabloid from the Western states. It had been released the year before.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi. Thanks again for all your support._

 _ **Kalebxdd** beta read this chapter for you and me. Thanks._

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Goten was sitting on the bed with a single towel wrapped around his waist and rubbing his tired eyes. He paused as he heard the front door bang on the ground floor and he listened to the sounds inside the house for a while. Everything was quiet and he came to the conclusion that Edra had left. He fell backwards on the mattress and was immediately overwhelmed by an irresistible need for sleep. The shower had relaxed his tense body and his mind had cleared up.

His exhaustion wasn't only physical. His talk with Goku had forced him once again to reconsider his choices, and rather oddly, it seemed that his father's simple and comforting speech had chased away all the doubt that had been clouding his mind so far. The young man wouldn't be able to explain why, but everything the Saiyan had told him had allowed him somehow to see things as they were. For some reason, Goten was now able to say exactly what he wanted and what he needed to do. Truth to be told, he was stunned that he hadn't been able to understand everything earlier because it looked basically obvious.

He closed his eyes and pressed his palms on his heavy eyelids with a sigh. As he was trying to collect his thoughts, a light paper fell down on his nose. He repressed a jump and opened his eyes to grab it. He sat up and found out Raven was standing next to the bed with her arms crossed.

"What's that?" he asked with a yawn.

"Look at it yourself and tell me," Raven replied coldly.

Goten rubbed his eyes once again and focused on the document. His blood froze as soon as he recognized a picture of Trunks and him. He didn't even bother to read the nasty title written next to it. The picture was enough for him to understand. His former lover and him were in court trying to make their way through the crowd and holding hands. Goten ran slowly his finger on the pale photo and bit his lip.

Random memories of Trunks surged suddenly in his head. They weren't _bad_ memories though. In fact, he hadn't kept anything painful or hurtful in mind when it came to Trunks. On the contrary, the pictures flashing in his brain when he remembered their time together were _good_ memories in the first place. Even when he would think back about that awful trial, the first thing coming to his mind was a lost Trunks sitting on the dock and staring at him with a faint, helpless smile the moment Goten had rushed into the courtroom. Trunks had looked both so strong and so weak, Goten had loved him madly then.

Back at that time, they had protected each other no matter the cost and it had been what they thought they were doing as well when they separated. Yet, Goten felt they had somehow missed a turn and lost their way.

"So, is it true? That horrible story they wrote? Or did they make it up on their own?" Raven's voice snatched him out of his thoughts.

"I never read that dirty crap but I guess what they say is more or less right. Trunks and I were lovers," Goten replied softly his eyes still glued to the picture.

"Holy shit!" Raven exclaimed. She began pacing up and down in the room. "My parents can never find out," she grumbled.

Goten had a slight smile as he realized he'd thought the exact same thing some times ago.

"Why - Why didn't you tell me? I mean – Does Marron know anything?" she resumed nervously.

"I don't know, I guess she doesn't - and I never talked about it because I thought it was a bad memory."

Raven froze and stared at him in disbelief until he finally raised his head and looked back at her. "You _thought_ it was a bad memory? What do you mean? What's that crap, Goten?" she hissed.

"I think I've spent the happiest days of my life by his side," Goten stated thoughtfully.

Raven staggered under the blow by pressing her lips together. "Waow. That's a very classy way of saying things, indeed. So what? Are you still in love with him or what? Do you maybe fuck him behind my back?"

"...I did once," Goten confessed.

His reply had been almost unwilling. It felt like he had been lying for too long and now the truth was forcing its way out like venom. His father's words hit him all of a sudden as if Goku had casted a spell on him. _Tell them, tell everyone._ Damnit, that wasn't the way Goten had planned things to happen. He was so drained, he was out of his mind.

He was so dumbfounded by his own natural frankness that he didn't see Raven's slap coming straight at his face. The strike was hard and it echoed for a while in the room. Goten closed his eyes in a reflex but stayed still. "Sorry," he merely whispered.

"Sorry? Is that all you can say?" she yelled.

She hit him again with clenched fists. He raised his forearms in order to protect his face but he didn't attempt to stop her or fight back. Her attacks were insignificant to him but he would have willingly let her beat him to a pulp for being so dishonest with her. He knew he deserved it all.

She gave up her assault rather quickly and sat down wearily on the bed instead. She buried her face in her hands and kept silent for a moment. "I never met a bastard like you, why did you do this to me? Not only hurting me but also humiliating me to no end. Do you like it?" she finally muttered.

"I screwed up, I'm sorry," Goten repeated while staring sheepishly down at the floor. He felt guilty and his own words sounded pathetic. There wasn't much more he could do or say, though.

Getting no answer, he turned apologetic eyes to her. She was glaring at him with a dreadful spark shining in her dark eyes. He realized that her main feeling was anger for now. Pain would come later.

"Just get your faggot ass out of my bed and clear off," she growled in a dull voice.

He stood up and grabbed his clothes on the chair. As he headed for the door, he barely had time to dodge a stone ornament she'd hurled at him. The item crashed against the wall with a loud bang. "You have no idea how much you disgust me, Goten! You make me sick! Just get out, dirty jerk!" she roared.

She looked like a mad woman and Goten understood that the longer he'd stay in her sight, the more infuriated she would be. He exited the room in a hurry without a single word.

As he was walking along the corridor to the stair, he heard her raging voice add "Don't forget your suit and you'd better be on time tomorrow, because I swear I'll rip your balls out."

The threat broke into a sob. He lowered his head and rushed downstairs. He got quickly dressed in the living room and took his suit hanging in the closet in its plastic cover. When he reached the knob of the main door, she called him again from upstairs. "Goten!"

He paused. Her voice wasn't as harsh as before. It sounded as if she was out of breath now and he suspected that she was crying.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow – We won't ruin the day. Let's act as if nothing happened. No one needs to know for now, okay?" she uttered painfully with a shaky voice.

"Okay. I'll do whatever you want, Raven," he replied softly before exiting the house.

The night air was mild. Goten's heart was beating at a crazy pace when he walked down the alleyway. He was feeling so bad for what he'd just done. It wasn't the first time he broke up with someone and it had always been something painful but, this time was the worst of all. It had been somewhat dirty. He'd decided to have this relationship come to an end but he'd never intended to have it done that way. He had no idea how Raven had suddenly discovered that nasty article about Trunks and him, but it seemed that Goten was back to that time when journalists would tell his friends and family everything he'd try to hide. Fate liked to remind him that he was a lame liar.

It didn't change much from the fact that Raven hadn't deserved such treatment. He was aware that he'd wounded her badly because not only had he spelled out that she was no good at making him happy but furthermore he'd betrayed her. He knew that she would dwell on the idea that he'd been lying from the very beginning, she would only remember him as the biggest jerk in the world whereas he had just wanted to try to have "a normal life", the type of life that would please everyone and prevented people from watching him as a sort of perverted weirdo. He'd never intended to cheat on her or to hurt her. He liked her very much and he had even been foolish enough to think that he would end up loving her. He'd only ruined her. Crappy ideas always had crappy consequences. Goten was definitely slow to learn that lesson.

He walked out the property, while enjoying the soft breeze of the night. As he was stepping away, his guilt gave way to an overwhelming sense of relief. It felt as if some unsuspected ties had been loosened a notch in his heart. What he'd just done was insane but he wasn't afraid. He was even rather excited about his new freedom. Now, he needed to see Trunks, he had to tell him. He flew off as soon as he passed the gates of the garden.

He felt slightly nervous when he entered the impressive hallway of the hotel. His short flight in the fresh night had cooled him down and he was trying to figure out what would happen next in a more rational manner. He wasn't exactly concerned but things looked uncertain nevertheless and he really needed to see Trunks.

He crossed the hall, still carrying his neat suit like a cumbersome puppet and headed for the reception desk. An employee in uniform smiled at him with a questioning gaze.

"I have to see Trunks Briefs," Goten claimed on the go.

While speaking, he casted worried glances all around in fear of stumbling across some of his friends back from the ongoing Governor's party but the hallway was quiet and deserted.

"Sir, it's past midnight," the receptionist objected.

"Huh, he's waiting for me," Goten lied as he needed the guy to give at least a call to Trunks's room. The young man hoped it would be enough to convince him to disturb his client.

The employee checked his registry and looked up with a disapproving glare. "I don't think so, Sir. Mr Briefs is out."

Goten sighed in disappointment and walked away from the counter. He took his cell out while considering that Trunks had maybe joined everyone on the beach.

He stepped to a small deserted lounge in a corner of the hall and tried to call his friend. He couldn't reach him though and hung up wearily. All of a sudden, he heard familiar laughter. Bra and his niece had just entered the hallway. Goten's lips twitched into a smirk.

"Hey girls, are you going to bed?" He greeted them.

They turned to him and stopped laughing. "Aren't you at your girlfriend's place, Uncle Goten?" Pan asked in bewilderment.

"I'm on my way there, don't worry," Goten resumed with a casual voice, "but, Trunks has something I need absolutely and – huh – I have to pick it up before tomorrow – Maybe you know where I can find him?"

"Something? What sort of thing?" Bra asked suspiciously while crossing her arms.

"All I can say is that he didn't come to the Governor's party," Pan carried on with innocence.

Goten rubbed his head in embarrassment. Bra's eyes narrowed as she glimpsed the young man's suit wrapped in his protection and resting on an armchair in the lounge. She was clearly trying to connect this detail with Goten's weird explanation about him being there.

He noticed her reaction but didn't flinch and thought further about the whole situation. He realized that Bra could be his key to Trunks's room. "Bra, maybe you could – do you think the hotel's staff would agree to open your brother's room if you asked them?" he suggested.

Bra stiffened while Pan turned to her with a grin.

"It sounds like a good idea. That way, Goten would be able to pick up whatever he has to pick up and it might avoid him to have his guts ripped off by his girlfriend," the black-haired girl stated playfully.

However, Bra didn't even have a smile. She was no longer cheerful all of a sudden. "He'll kill me if I do that. It drives him crazy whenever anyone rummages in his stuff."

"You speak of him like he's a lunatic," Pan giggled.

"He's not far from that. Sorry for you Goten but you'll have to find something else," Bra replied in a cold tone.

With that, she wished them a good night and walked away without leaving them any time for further discussion. Goten watched her with dejection as she left. Her voice had been tinged with that relentless determination which he knew to be so typical in the Briefs family and he understood that she would definitely be no help to him. Pan gave him a sorry gaze and wished him good night as well.

Left alone in the lobby, Goten plumped himself down into an armchair with a heavy sigh. With nothing else to do, he tried to focus on Trunks's aura. He could locate him downtown but there were too many people around him, and Goten was too tired to have a very accurate idea of where he was. He was still pondering about flying off and looking for him when he felt someone by his side.

He looked up and was surprised to find Bra. She was standing in front of him with a hesitant face. Her features were a mix of shyness and distrust. However, it was enough to rekindle Goten's hope and he beamed at her.

Bra wasn't an easy personality to handle and he knew he would have to be very careful about what to say if he wanted to spare a chance to have Trunks's room open.

She didn't smile back. She stared at him quietly and he had a hard time trying to decipher her thoughts. He only realized at that moment that he had no idea how much she knew about his affair with her brother. He had never wondered about that detail, in fact.

"What do you want from him?" she ended up asking while sitting on the armchair opposite from his.

Goten had a second thought. Should he lie to her? Maybe she didn't suspect anything and the truth would scare her. On the other hand, if she knew everything and he was to lie to her, she wouldn't forgive him for taking her for a fool.

"I need to see him," he answered lamely.

"I get that point already. Yet, you have a girlfriend now, don't you Goten? Does she know you came here?"

The question was direct enough for Goten to grasp that he had to play fair with her, otherwise he would lose her trust and she would never grant him what he wanted. Still, he didn't feel comfortable while facing the girl's questions. She was only a kid after all.

She broke the silence again and added. "You know, my brother has really become Mr. Boring and Sad since you left for the Southern States. Sometimes, I even like it better when he disappears for weeks rather than having him by my side as a moody asshole. So – I think it's better for him to stay away from you. Do you want me to tell him something for you?"

Goten was dumbfounded by Bra's speech. First, he realized she was no longer quite the little girl he kept in mind. She was barely fourteen years old but she was smarter than she seemed. Her insight was the opposite of the childish boldness she usually displayed. Actually she was a lot like her mother, with much more inside than what you could see from outside.

Besides, her statements disturbed Goten all the more, which gave him a surprising outline of what Trunks's life had become since they parted. While Goten had more or less been successful in going to a rather normal life, Trunks had gone down to something much less normal. The Trunks Bra was talking about was nothing near the Trunks Goten had always known.

"I really need to talk to him myself," Goten resumed quietly.

The girl had a slight frown and gave him a suspicious gaze. "And what about your girlfriend? Are you sure it's a good idea to have any contact with Trunks? I – I don't want him to get hurt more deeply than he already is."

Bra's words stirred him up. He understood that she was willing to protect her brother somehow and she considered Goten as a possible threat to his well-being. If he wanted to gain her trust, he had to reassure her. Above all, Goten thought she deserved his complete honesty for being so devoted to her brother. "Raven is no longer my girlfriend but I'd like you to keep it to yourself until the wedding is over," he whispered.

Bra flinched and blurted out a small yelp mixing both bewilderment and embarrassment.

Goten fidgeted in his seat. He felt uncomfortable as he wasn't quite sure it had been a smart move to reveal that point to Bra. He only hoped she would regard it as a token of his good will and help him enter her brother's room because, truth to be told, Goten didn't feel able to go looking for Trunks in Eloma's bars. Yet, he needed him either way.

"It'll be more mess," Bra stated finally with a sigh. She paused and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a pass and stared at it hesitantly.

"Maybe, you can bring him back to us," she added before handing the pass to Goten.

An incredible relief washed over him as he grasped the little plastic square. However, she held it back for a moment. "My mother had this pass for Trunks's room but should he ask you where you get it from, you'll have to figure something out. Don't say I gave it to you, okay?" She explained.

He nodded and she let go of the item. She gave him an insistent gaze and he could say that she was still wondering if she'd done the right thing.

"Don't screw up," she whispered in a both pleading and threatening voice.

"I won't," he replied with a smile.

She stood up, her doubtful eyes still locked on him

"Thank you, Bra. I won't forget what you said and what you did," he added in an attempt to soothe her reluctance.

"Whatever you have in mind, you'd better be careful," she growled before walking away.

Goten had a faint smile as her speech reminded him so much of her father. When she was gone, he looked down at the pass to check the room's number.

However, while entering his friend's room, he felt oddly hesitant. _It drives him crazy whenever anyone rummages in his stuff._ Bra's words came back to him and he remembered all of a sudden that he was here uninvited.

He hadn't doubted for a single instant that Trunks would be glad to see him. Considering this night could be another great opportunity to spend time together, Goten had expected to find Trunks here waiting for him. Or, if not waiting for him at the hotel, Goten had at least expected Trunks to pay great attention to his phone. Yet, Trunks wasn't here and he likely didn't give a damn to his calls tonight. He just went out to enjoy Eloma's night life without a second thought.

While stepping into the deserted room, Goten became doubtful and wondered if he'd been right to believe that Trunks would welcome him with open arms.

The place was immaculate and tidy and Goten had a pang as he instantly recognized Trunks's typical fussiness. Only the bed was unmade. As a mark of the room's owner, the heir's scent was drifting in the air. Goten hung his suit in the bathroom and fell on the bed.

He felt dreadfully exhausted. The day had been long and the night before very short. His stomach was more than full and his emotional night had ended up draining him from any energy. He buried his nose in a pillow and sighed deeply as drowsiness took over him.

The metallic tone of his phone's ringing pierced his ears ruthlessly and caused him opening his eyes wide at once. When he found out daylight was filtering through the window's curtains he jumped out of the bed and grabbed the device. He had the feeling that he'd hardly slept an hour. He'd had a terrible night torn between his hope to have Trunks back and the fear to oversleep and miss the wedding.

"I hope you're up," Raven's cold voice greeted him when he picked up the call.

"Huh, huh," Goten muttered while peering at his watch in panic.

"Are you on your way?"

He casted a glance at Trunks's room and found out he was alone. He felt a stone dropping in his guts. "I'm not very far," he replied carefully while avoiding explaining where he was.

"Don't you dare come with him," Raven growled as she suspected to know exactly where Goten had spent the night.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes," Goten merely clarified before hanging up.

He cursed under his breath and ran in circles for a while as he realized he didn't even have time for a shower. He took his suit and slipped it on with great caution, buttoning his shirt buttons one by one then trying to flatten his tousled hair. He ran water on his face in an attempt to erase any sign of his tiredness. Just when he was wiping his face, a knock at the door got him startled.

"Trunks! You gotta get up now or we'll be late," Bulma's voice called at the door.

Goten froze. He was worried about Trunks's absence but his panic about the wedding's timing was even bigger. He needed to hurry. He opened the door and Bulma's eyes widened to find him rather than her son.

Goten didn't leave her any time to ask anything. "He's not there, I spent the whole night here but he didn't return," he explained.

"What? What's that crap?" Bulma exclaimed with a frown.

She rushed into the room and Goten shut the door behind her. She was already neatly dressed up and perched on high heels that made her strangely ten centimeters taller than her usual height. She reviewed the whole room in order to check Goten's statement and came back to him.

"That kid pisses me off to no end," she grumbled in annoyance.

"As far as I know, he went out in Eloma last night. It's not a dangerous city, I wonder what could happen," Goten resumed.

Bulma squinted at him. "And what about you? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I - Uh - It's a long story, I don't have time for that right now," he stammered.

"You don't?"

Bulma crossed her arms and stared at him suspiciously. "Did you know Trunks kind of assaulted your mother last night? Do you know anything about that?" she asked defiantly.

Goten stiffened. " _Assaulted_ " was surely an excessive word Chichi had personally picked up but Goten could picture the event quite easily nevertheless, and he hadn't the slightest doubt about the cause of their argument. "Are you sure Trunks did such a thing?" He murmured with unease.

"I'm pretty sure he did, Chichi was rather upset and I know he can be an ass at times," Bulma replied quietly.

Goten kept silent as he didn't know what to say. She gave a sigh at his wordless answer. Then she walked to him and grabbed his bow tie to tie it properly. When she was done, she stepped back to contemplate the result and smiled.

"I love you Goten, but your affair with Trunks caused some damage. It would be best if you don't get too close to him. You make him nervous. A nervous nuisance."

Goten lowered his head in guilt. He didn't dare explain to Bulma that he had firm intentions to go back closer to Trunks once and for all though. She peered at her watch.

"You're gonna be late, now," she said. "Hurry up, I'll find him and kick his ass."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey everybody. I really appreciate your kind words, I really appreciate your different feelings and différent points of view. I love them all. Thank you._

 _Thank you **Kalebxdd** for your nice backstage work and support. This translation wouldn't see the light of the day without you. _

* * *

**Chapter 12**

A brusque shock in his ribs caused Trunks to return to consciousness. He arched at the harsh impact and gave a disapproving groan. He blinked and the first thing his eyes met was a dazzling sky above forcing him to press his hand onto his sore eyelids. His gesture threw grains of sand on his cheek and it helped him remember that he was on a beach.

He could feel his father standing next to him and certainly glaring at him in annoyance. Not only could Trunks sense the Saiyan's familiar aura but the caring way to wake him up was furthermore very typical of Vegeta.

The young man laid motionless with his palm resting on his aching eyes for a while. The sun was high in the sky and he could feel its burning heat on his skin. His numb mind was slow to come to the conclusion that it was late morning. "Fuck. The wedding," he growled with gritted teeth.

"Your mother's pissed," his father's voice pointed out.

Trunks had already been well aware that his mother's mood could be the only reason why Vegeta would bother to come and get him. The young man sat upright with a grimace of pain while massaging his sore ribs. He ran his hands over his face in an attempt to collect his thoughts. "Nobody's gonna notice I'm not attending the Ceremony, anyway," he stated with a shrug.

"Or so you think. Your mother will in the first place and what about Goku's wife? What did you tell her yesterday? She threw one hell of a fit," his father replied.

Trunks froze and mulled over the question. He'd completely forgotten his talk with Chichi so far. In fact, he'd spent the whole night trying to forget everything and he'd been so good at it that he'd fallen asleep on that beach and missed the beginning of the wedding ceremony. He remembered his encounter with Chichi at the bar of the hotel and he couldn't help but to smirk as he was out of his father's sight. His face turned stern again when he looked up at Vegeta though. "We had an argument, that's it. You know how she is, she always overdoes things," he answered innocently.

Vegeta nodded although he looked rather unconcerned. Trunks noticed his smart suit. The young man suspected his mother had forced the Saiyan to wear such an outfit and he couldn't prevent a feeling of amusement. The only missing detail was the bow tie and Trunks guessed that this point had been a hard deal to win for his father. "Is that the reason why you slept here?" Vegeta carried on.

Trunks's eyes shifted away to the ocean in front of them. It was very hot but the sea breeze made the warmth quite bearable. The beach was deserted except for a group of surfers in the distance and a few fishermen pushing their crafts into the water.

After his talk with Chichi in the bar of the hotel, the world had become incredibly burdensome for the young heir. Especially _his_ world. Everything felt somehow suffocating, the hotel where the whole staff knew who he was, the wedding guests, even his family and friends.

So he had gone for a ride in the crowd of the town's nightlife where he knew that no one would recognize him, nor impose company on him. He'd been dumbfounded by the bustle he found in such a small town. He'd realized pretty soon that although Eloma wasn't a very famous place for tourists, it was a well-known spot in the surfer's world. He also found out that it was high season for them. Thus the bars were crawling with noisy joyful people back from the beach.

It had helped Trunks a lot to slip into oblivion. He'd wandered from one bar to another, he'd met many cheerful people, and he'd drunk a lot. All this allowed him to forget Goten and this was a prospect he hadn't even considered possible.

"I was too tired to go back to the hotel and I – " He interrupted himself all of sudden and felt his pockets. "Shit," he hissed while noting his wallet was gone.

He turned to his father and gave him a beam. "Hey, Dad. Would you mind being late at the wedding and paying me a breakfast?"

Just like his son before, Vegeta turned to the ocean and contemplated it for a while. He had a half smile at Trunks's offer. "Your mother will definitely kill us," he objected lamely.

"I promise to train with you in hell," Trunks replied while struggling to his feet.

He had another grimace of pain because of his aching ribs. "You can't help but be an ass, even when it's about waking me up," he muttered to his father. However Vegeta had already moved on and was heading back for the streets where they would find a place to eat.

In fact, just like Trunks, he hadn't had any time to breakfast. Bulma had come across him before he'd been able to reach the restaurant. She was somewhat worried but most of all she was furious, and she'd ordered him to find their son and to bring him back. When Vegeta had seen her in her tight dress, looking for Trunks hadn't been the first urge coming to his mind but he'd realized very soon that there was no way to deal with Bulma at that moment. Then he'd also found out that her request was a good way to skip a good part of the Ceremony and considering that Bra had hinted it would be endless he'd ended up obliging wordlessly.

As they walked away from the shore, the sea breeze became less powerful and it gave way to a more oppressive heat. The beach was fringed by a dusty road lined up with a chain of wooden stalls offering fresh drinks and greasy food. At this hour, the place was quiet and deserted. Except for some beat-up vans driving by from time to time there were no sign of life.

Vegeta reached one of the shops where a panel claimed that food would be served at any time and took place at an outside table. Trunks joined him with a weary step. He'd already stripped off his jacket and shirt as he was sweating like hell under the relentless sun. His body reminded him all the alcohol he'd fearlessly drunk just after a dreadful food poisoning and Trunks had to admit he regretted it all. He slumped himself on the chair opposite from his father with a sigh of relief and leaned back against the seat with his eyes closed.

They ordered their breakfast and ate it without a single word. It was something that Trunks had learned to appreciate about his father. Silence. Vegeta never needed to talk and most importantly, he never needed to be talked to. Still, Trunks knew that it didn't prevent the Saiyan from conveying his feelings otherwise and the former Prince was also able to decipher people's thoughts very well. He was a master in getting over words and Trunks enjoyed it very much at this very moment.

While Vegeta was finishing his meal, Trunks couldn't help but to stare back at the huge ocean beyond the sand dunes. The quietness of that moment in that peaceful place reminded him too well the hell waiting for him. They would go back to the hotel, Trunks would dress up and then he would have to be back on stage. The pain was still there though. It was still as unbearable and merciless as the day before.

Vegeta broke the blissful silence with an unexpected question. "So, what happened with Chichi?"

Trunks was startled and turned disbelieving eyes to him, "Chichi?"

He could still picture her sympathetic face when she had addressed him. As if he'd been a frightened kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. _Nonsense._ That was what she'd called his relationship with Goten. _Nonsense_. The word echoed in his mind and it rekindled his aching bitterness. So, this was the way the Son family had decided to consider the whole thing about Goten and him. Was Trunks the only moron remembering it differently?

He suddenly felt an oppressive weight on his heart. It felt like a concrete block pressuring his chest and trying to have it blow up any minute. He frowned and had a slight gasp.

Vegeta could perceive his son's wrath. He could also guess the young man's deep hurt just by watching his features. The Saiyan felt annoyed at the sight. Not that he would sympathize with Trunks's suffering, but he was upset to see his son on his knees once again. He was so pissed to find out that Trunks's physical strength and outstanding fighting skills were still not enough to make him the strongest and the most powerful one. It was really disappointing to see the boy allowing his feelings to weaken him in such pathetic way. Trunks was still very human after all.

Forgetting his father's question, the young man sighed and stood up all of a sudden, as if he had just made an important decision. Vegeta was caught off guard by his movement and gave him a questioning look.

"I have to go," Trunks claimed.

"Right, let's go," Vegeta replied while resting money on the table and rising to his feet.

"You don't understand, Dad. I'm not going back to the wedding, I'm going back home."

Vegeta frowned. Trunks was giving him a cold gaze and waiting defiantly for his reaction. The answer wasn't long to come.

"So, you run away. Again." Vegeta grumbled.

He barely had time to end his sentence as he had to raise his arms in order to avoid Trunks's punch reaching his face. Vegeta's forearms prevented the frontal shock but the violence of the attack pushed him backward so brutally that he could hardly keep his balance. Chairs flew around on the Saiyan's way.

The father had only a split second to gather his wits before he had to dodge another blow from above. He flew off without a second thought and landed further on the beach while keeping his eyes on his son the whole time.

He had intended to gain some time in order to understand the exact situation but Trunks wouldn't let go of him and as soon as Vegeta touched the ground, he was assaulted by a side kick. The Saiyan managed to stop it and grabbed Trunks's ankle. He tried to use his grip to have his son lose his balance but the young man resisted his attempt with an unexpected strength and released himself. Trunks used this opportunity to deal a blow which grazed his opponent's cheek. Vegeta was forced to step backward and he felt the waves soaking his shoes.

There was a short pause. Trunks was staring at him with a rage his father had rarely seen and Vegeta could feel his trembling aura. The young man's locks were floating around his face lifted by the outburst of energy emanating from him. Vegeta smirked while reading his thirst for shock and blood on his features. He loved his son dreadfully when he was like that. They were so alike in moments like those _._

Vegeta rushed at him and launched his fist to his stomach but Trunks was no longer there. At the minute Vegeta realized he had missed his strike, he felt his son's elbow crushing his flesh right between his shoulder blades.

Only then, the Saiyan became aware that his son had completely let go. He was literally blinded by anger and wouldn't hold back anything anymore. A handbrake had malfunctioned somewhere in his mind, and it triggered an alarm in Vegeta's brain.

The pain radiated throughout his spine and he struggled not to fall on his knees in shock and surprise. He needed to step forward in order to keep his balance. He knew he had to react quickly because Trunks wouldn't give him a break to catch his breath.

He was proven right as he found out the young man had gathered a ki ball in his palms and had launched it straight at him. Vegeta had just enough time to rocket into the air to escape the shock wave of the explosionp but he was still splashed by a spray of water and sand.

Trunks's failed attempt to blast a ki ball in his face ignited his father's irritation. The Saiyan left his son no time to join him in the sky and dived steeply to meet him. When their trajectories crossed, Vegeta managed to shoot him a powerful punch. Trunks was propelled back to the ground, but he was able to control his fall enough to land on both feet quite to his opponent's surprise.

The Saiyan dashed back straight to him regardless to what Trunks's state might be. He was considering that the young man would be groggy or at least that he wouldn't be able to chain a new attack in the coming minutes. However, Trunks caught his father off guard and grabbed his wrist when Vegeta tried to deal him another blow. Trunks used the momentum to fling his opponent into the air with an unsuspected might. The Saiyan fell flat into the water with a growl of frustration.

This time, a raging fire flared up in Vegeta's stomach as his hurt pride fanned the flame of his anger a little more. Trunks and him had been training together for several months now and although the boy had stepped up his efforts in recent times, he was still nowhere near his father's experience and endurance. Vegeta sat up and knelt among the weak waves of the sea.

The Saiyan's smirk had faded away. He stayed still and stared coldly at his son while Trunks was flying straight to him at high speed. The former Prince stopped the young man's movements with a single hand slammed on his forehead all by standing up in one go with lightning speed, and sinking his knee into his son's stomach.

He didn't hold back any of his strength and Trunks had the immediate feeling that he was going to throw up altogether his lungs, breakfast and guts just before dying at once. He froze instantly at the aching feeling with a sonorous gasp.

Vegeta pushed him brutally back and the young man fell down on his knees in the water. He was bending down while holding his belly with both hands and panting for air. His father glared at him in silence for a while. Then, he took a look at his shirt. Bulma had nagged at him to wear that thing and now it was soaked and torn. This would mean more headaches, no doubt. He closed his eyes and gave a weary sigh.

When he heard the sound of Trunks sitting upright into the water he focused back on his son. Although he had still his hands clenched on his stomach, the young man was frowning and glaring back at his father defiantly, as if the fight wasn't over. "I don't run away, I never do," Trunks hissed.

Vegeta crossed his arms casually and cocked his head in disbelief. "Why don't you face them then? Just go ahead. Go and tell them that you're not like them and that you' don't give a damn."

"It's useless, it won't change anything. It's much too late," Trunks mumbled.

Vegeta pressed his lips together. Trunks's voice was still vibrating in anger and bitterness. His father just shrugged and he gave up to the idea of understanding. He'd grasped that his son's frustration was much deeper than he'd suspected in the first place. Truth to be told, the Saiyan didn't remember seeing him lose control the way he just did since he was a kid.

Yet, for some reasons, it seemed that Trunks would have to live with this feeling of helplessness, he would have to get used to it but in Vegeta's mind, it might not be something so dramatic after all. The former Prince had himself experienced the powerful torture of frustration for the biggest part of his life and he'd been able to survive. Rage and helplessness had tortured him but they had made him stronger as well.

Still, the Saiyan couldn't help but to curse Kakarot's son. The boy was so weak, exactly like his father. He was always fickle and unable to deal with his feelings. Sometimes a coward, sometimes brave. Sometimes devoted, sometimes selfish. A complete fool who would fail no matter what.

Vegeta walked over to his son and rested his hand on his shoulder as Trunks was still kneeling in the water. "All this is beyond me, do as you like, but do _n't you dare_ attack me like that again. Next time, I may well lose my temper."

With that, he walked away without a single look at Trunks. The young man's breath was slowly coming back to normal and he ran a hand over his face while listening to the lapping of the water at each footstep of his father.

Trunks knew the best thing to do for him was to go back home and try to forget about Goten and that hectic trip because he had to face the fact that there was nothing else to do. His mind had made the decision quite naturally and Trunks had agreed with that because it sounded quite logical and obvious.

Of course, Bulma would be pissed but she had been the one forcing him into that shit and there was no need for him to suffer more. Pain would be exactly what he would feel if he were to endure the sight of Goten with his girlfriend by his side, or if he had to deal with Chichi's glare. This prospect only looked like a useless destructive kind of hell.

He was realizing that he had become quite pathetic and now it was no longer only about protecting himself but it was also about sparing people around him as much as possible. His sister had often called him a _lunatic_ and he had to admit she wasn't far from it.

Thinking back about what happened with Chichi, he was aware that things could have turned really bad and Chichi was luckier than she thought. Now, he'd just attacked his father without any warning and he had to confess that he had been really willing to kill him for a split second. He felt disturbing instincts emerging in his mind and he distrusted them. He could hardly imagine what could happen if he had to force himself into being friendly with Goten and his girlfriend.

Fact was he'd become exactly like his father. He didn't give a damn about people's feeling nor to the way they would consider him and he felt on the verge of turning into a kind of devastating monster. It wasn't what he wanted though. What he wanted in the first place was Goten. Yet, he had to accept that his wish wouldn't be granted. Until he could make it, he would have to avoid turning into a crazy asshole.

Coming to Eloma had been a very bad idea and a part of him had known it from the very beginning. He should have listened to that wise part of himself but he had loved to imagine that seeing Goten again would be sheer bliss. Ultimately, it had been sheer hell.

 _Things have indeed changed_. He had to adjust his feelings as much as possible and, most of all, he had to stop considering that Goten could come back to him. He needed to kill that hope once and for all in order to keep moving forward. If that disastrous trip to Eloma had a sole benefit, it had been to have him understand this point.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey._

 _Thanks for all the nice feedbacks and praises, I just hope I'll be up to them until the end. I think some of you have been waiting for this chapter since the beginning - as you might know now, I'm not the type to go straight to the point._

 _Lord **Kalebxdd** beta again. _

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The huge swinging door of the ceremonial hall had been left wide open and Goten hadn't unlocked his eyes from it since the beginning of the wedding. Raven had noticed his stubborn stare and his blank face and she didn't hesitate to give him a discreet kick when it was time for them to step into the ritual. Goten carried out his duty mechanically and to his great surprise, his brain was even able to remember what he was supposed to say.

Then, for the first time as his hand was resting on Marron's head, he looked down at the bride kneeling in front of him. The sight of her reminded him that she was the reason why he was there in the first place.

He found out she was breathtaking. What subjugated Goten wasn't her outfit though. It had nothing to do with the delicate flowers braided in her hair, nor with the refined silk of her traditional dress or the precious jewels adorning her body. All this highlighted her natural beauty of course, but it wasn't what made her so bright in his eyes at this very minute. What caught Goten's attention was the obvious bliss on her features as she was about to seal her fate. An inner jubilation was shining through her as she was facing her future because, no matter what would happen, she knew she would be fine.

She met his eyes and he gave her a weak smile. She returned a brief grin before focusing back on the ceremony.

He realized that he envied her. It wasn't about getting married. What he envied her was her complete confidence as she was setting foot on the road of her life to come. Maybe there would be ruts on that road and maybe there would be storms but she wouldn't be alone on the way, and most of all, she would walk along with the companion she'd chosen. She had no doubt that they could overcome any obstacle together.

At this thought, Goten felt a pang of guilt and sadness. It reminded him that he hadn't been able to fight his own doubts. He had somehow drowned in the ruts and the storms had prevented him from going ahead. He'd missed the necessary confidence Marron was displaying right now and he'd ended up branching off to an easier life while leaving Trunks behind. This statement made him aware that he definitely had to go back to his natural road.

He glanced at Raven. She was taking great care to ignore him by pretending to be deeply absorbed with the progress of the ceremony.

Goten's eyes traveled back to the open door. A crowd was gathered at the entrance since the hall was too small to have everyone inside but even so Goten was still able to see people coming in and out. However, except for confused parents taking restless kids out, no one had passed that door so far. Neither Trunks, nor Vegeta. Goten gave a wary peer at his watch. The Ceremony had been going on for almost two hours and Vegeta had left the hotel to look for Trunks for more than three hours ago.

The voices of a choir accompanied by a loud traditional orchestra broke the quietness with the final music of the Ceremony. Goten had a slight jump while the audience became restless. People were humming and clapping their hands joyfully along with the music to express as much their happiness about the wedding as their relief about their impending freedom.

Marron and her husband stood up and turned to the door in order to leave. Raven yanked Goten's sleeve to drag him along in their wake, since the witnesses were expected to follow them closely. He found himself jostled by the crowd while the wedding guests threw what seemed to be tons of flower petals in the air.

Cameras had been banned so far but the end of the Ceremony was the signal that they could be used again. Thus flashes burst out like fireworks from everywhere and dazzled Goten instantly.

Now that everyone was standing and moving freely the door was out of sight. Truth to be told, there wasn't much left in Goten's sight. He was pressed against Raven while photographers were calling their names with the hope of catching the best angles. Voices asked him to step aside, turn his head, smile, walk closer to Raven.

He didn't listen though. His mind was focused on a sole thing. He needed to find that typical purple hair somewhere in the swarm of heads because it _had_ to be somewhere around now. Goten repressed his urge to push aside all the people in his way as his eyes wouldn't meet what they were looking for. He felt a dull panic growing in his guts.

He spotted blue hair all of a sudden. Bulma was elbowing her way forward in order to take the best pictures possible of the newly married couple and their witnesses. He called her but his voice couldn't overcome the hubbub and the loud music still playing. She beamed at him in the distance and raised her thumb to let him know her photo was good. Then the crowd dragged him away to the exit like a wave and he lost sight of her.

Once they were outside, he tried to escape from the mass and realized only then that he'd been separated from the other witnesses in the movement. He took advantage of that to make his way out of the wedding's crowd.

His eyes were seeking Vegeta now. For some reason his mind had given up to the idea of finding Trunks and his brain was now focusing on the father rather than the son. Vegeta was the only one able to tell him what was going on.

A spark of hope ignited his guts when he glimpsed the Saiyan's familiar figure under a tree apart from the guests' bustle. Goten rushed to him. The Saiyan watched him come closer with an unaffected face. Goten tried to decipher something on his features as he was eager to hear about Trunks and to know if he was doing well, but of course there was nothing to read on Vegeta's face. Just when Goten was about to reach him, he heard Chichi's voice calling him with her typical demanding tone. "Goten! Goten! Come here. I have to take a picture of Raven and you!"

He froze with gritted teeth. His mother had joined him and she'd already grabbed his arm to drag him some meters further right next to a flowery bush she considered as a pitch perfect setting. Raven was already standing there, motionless and impassive. She was wearing a small smile Goten knew to be only for Chichi. Raven didn't want their break-up to be public before the next day. She cared for appearances and she also cared for Marron. She didn't want her best friend's day to be ruined. Goten and her stood awkwardly one next to the other.

"Get closer," Chichi exclaimed. They obliged with frozen smiles.

"Goten, God, don't be so shy. Take her hand," Chichi sighed.

Goten's hand came closer from Raven. "Don't you touch me, you bastard," Raven hissed all by keeping on smiling.

He had a second thought and finally wrapped loosely his arm around her waist and rested his hand on her hip. She didn't resist but he felt her stiffen. "I feel sick," she muttered, still grinning to Chichi.

 _So do I._

Goten said nothing but released her as soon as the click of the camera had echoed. He casted a worried glance at Vegeta as he'd feared that the Saiyan would be gone. However, he was still there and watching them with great interest from afar.

Goten was relieved to see his mother running away with the hope of getting pictures of the newly married couple. Raven walked away from him as well and left him behind without a word or a look.

When he was alone he stared back at Vegeta hesitantly. The Saiyan looked pissed. Yet, Goten knew he always did, so he thought it couldn't mean anything. The young man hadn't spoken to him for a long time. Before the wedding, they hadn't seen each other since the trial, and since the Briefs family was in Eloma, they had only met among a lot of people so they hadn't had the opportunity to really speak to each other. Vegeta was not the talkative type anyway.

Goten stepped up to him. "Where's Trunks?" He asked without bothering to greet him.

Vegeta frowned and cocked his head, as if he hadn't understood the question.

"Did you finally find him? Where was he all this time?" Goten insisted with concern.

"Why do you mind?" Vegeta growled.

Goten was taken aback by the dry reply. He thrusted his hands in his pockets and looked down in annoyance. He craved to have answers but he didn't feel like confessing his reasons to Vegeta. "Well, I'm worried, shouldn't I? I need to see him, any idea where I can find him?" he mumbled.

Vegeta considered him with contempt. He couldn't stand that the boy wouldn't have the balls to look him straight in the eyes while addressing him. "And I thought Trunks was a foolish coward," he said, looking at Goten as if he were something he might scrape off the bottom of his boot.

Goten jumped at the offending words and looked up with surprise. He didn't understand. He was accustomed to the Saiyan's constant disregard. Vegeta was well known for his harshness with everyone and nobody took his bad mood very seriously, but at that moment, something was different. Vegeta's words were hurtful because he meant them.

Goten frowned and gave him a defiant peek. "Need to tell me something?" the young man growled.

"Do you seriously think I am the one to explain it to you? Didn't you just strike a pose as lovebirds with that girlfriend of yours to please your mother? Why would you need to see Trunks right now?" Vegeta asked.

Goten gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he was growing more impatient. "Mind your own business and just spill the beans. Where is Trunks?"

He'd repeated his questions in a demanding and somewhat threatening tone which caused Vegeta smirking. "Trunks's gone," the Saiyan stated eventually.

Goten flinched as his irritation gave way to a deep concern. "Gone? Where?"

"Back home, dumbass! Where do you want him to go?" Vegeta groaned.

"He can't do that. Why would he?" Goten exclaimed.

Vegeta glared at him. The boy was definitely as moronic as his father.

"You should know the answer better than me but if I had to take a guess, I'd say he didn't take too well to be fucked before getting a chance to know you also had a girl. Now, I have to admit I'm not an expert."

Goten's mind went blank for a while. Only then he realized that he hadn't had any opportunity to explain anything to Trunks. All of a sudden, he started running, leaving Vegeta behind without a single word. The Saiyan watched him go and shrugged.

Goten couldn't fly off in that public place. He loosened his irking bow tie without slowing his race. He hoped and prayed to Kami that Trunks had chosen to take a plane rather than to fly away at supersonic speed.

Goten tried to keep his pace as normal as possible for a human being. He weaved in and out the crowd with a relative skill, avoiding the guests and waiters the best he could and almost forgetting to breathe. People on his way gave him puzzled glances but he didn't give them a damn. He even shoved some of them brutally. However he didn't bother slowing down. It was no longer time to bother about people.

He left the park and found himself on a road but the place was still too crowded to fly off so he kept on running like a mad. He was feeling quite desperate in his search for an area away from prying eyes. He ripped the first button of his shirt off as it was preventing him from breathing properly.

 _People. People everywhere._ He was wasting time. He couldn't take it any longer and rocketed in the air without checking if anyone could see him. As he rose into the sky the freshness of a shy breeze cooled him somewhat. He was still hot from his sprint though and he had to get rid of his jacket in flight.

He was disorientated for a while as vivid feelings and rational thoughts were bubbling and mixing in his brain. _Airport_. _Airport_? _Where's that fucking airport?_ His mind was screaming in frustration as his panic prevented him from considering the direction he needed to take. The only thing haunting him was the picture of Trunks away from him. Again.

He turned around once, then twice. He ended up forcing himself to pause.

He was short of breath and he could hear his heart beating in his temples. He closed his eyes and it took him an incredible effort to calm down and spot Trunks's energy. Instant relief washed over him when he located him. _The airport_. Goten had an unwilling smile and headed for the right direction.

Eloma's airport was very small. The only terminal was a one-storey building with large bay windows and a shiny tin roof. There was a sole runway for regular flights joining the capital. Trunks would be easy to find.

The heat was scorching at this time of the day and Goten undid one more button of his shirt before entering the hall. His eyes wandered on the open space in front of him. The three check-in counters were deserted and the waiting hall wasn't very crowded. A group of surfers was heckling on one side of it and a noisy family was sitting in the middle. Goten turned to the other end of the hall. He felt something sparkling in his guts as his eyes met at last what they'd been searching for the last hours.

Trunks was sitting on a metal bench and giving him his back. He seemed to be watching outside with great interest as a plane which had just landed and began disembarking its passengers directly on the tarmac.

Goten walked closer. He felt both excited and scared. Doubt took hold of him all of sudden and made him very unsure of Trunks's reaction. However, nothing could have Goten step back at this very moment.

He walked around the bench and sat beside Trunks without a word. Trunks didn't seem to notice his presence right away. He looked mesmerized by the technicians guiding the aircraft to its garage. Goten didn't do anything to catch his attention and merely turned his gaze to the window as well.

"What do you want?" Trunks eventually asked without a single peek at him.

His voice sounded cold but Goten wouldn't let this baffle him. "I'm coming with you."

This time, Trunks turned to him. Goten could read disbelief and annoyance in his eyes. "What does that mean, now 'You're coming with me'? Where? Why?"

"I'm going home. Back to the Western Capital," Goten stated quietly.

He saw a faint hesitation on Trunks's face. Trunks had always been good at pretending but not with Goten. Goten knew all his tricks and he knew how to decipher him no matter the situation.

"And what about your girlfriend? What about the wedding?" Trunks resumed in a suspicious tone.

"What girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend anymore. Then the wedding, well, the ceremony is over and everything was fine if you rea-".

"What do you want? What the fuck it is you want from me, Goten?" Trunks interrupted all of a sudden.

He had yelled so loudly that the few passengers in the waiting hall casted curious glances at them. The whole place became silent for a moment. Trunks ran a trembling hand through his hair and looked away.

Goten was in shock from perceiving the deep pain ringing his friend's voice. Trunks was always hiding his feelings so well that Goten hadn't suspected he'd hit the bottom that way.

The younger man knew they still cared for each other – because they just always would - but Trunks had been rather nonchalant about their deal to pretend they were nothing more than good friends. When Goten had told Trunks he would have to stay at the hotel like an ordinary guest instead of staying at Goten's place, Trunks hadn't objected the least. Even when it came to the night they'd spent together, Goten had been the one to initiate things. Trunks hadn't withstood but Goten had the feeling that nothing would have happened if it hadn't been for his own lack of self-control.

Goten realized that Trunks had only played a role all the time. He'd pretended he could take it all but the real Trunks was here right in front of him, aching like mad, still in pieces and more fragile than ever. The real Trunks was falling apart.

Goten felt sorry and guilty for failing to see his distress. He rested his hand on Trunks's cheek and forced him face him. Trunks didn't resist the movement and gazed back. His eyes weren't so cold anymore. They were a cloudy blue now. "This game is killing me, Goten, so tell me, what do you want in the end?" he asked with a shaky voice.

As a reply, Goten leaned slowly forward and pressed his lips on his in a soft kiss. Trunks was motionless, still staring at him, but he didn't return the kiss. Goten parted his lips from his. The blue eyes were blank and thoughtful but Goten assumed they were like an armor of glass ready to break.

"I want you, I need you by my side," Goten murmured. "Everything here is so - artificial. When you arrived, you asked me why I was pretending and - I don't know. I don't want to live like that and to miss my chance to be myself."

Goten found out that words were coming with a surprising ease. For once, he didn't need to look for them and weigh them.

Trunks closed his eyes wearily and for some reason, it ignited a deep panic in Goten. Trunks was slow to reply to his attention and the younger man considered for the first time that his former lover could reject him and tell him it was too late.

"Let me go back with you," Goten said with a pleading voice, "I'll live with you if you're fine with that - Damn, even if you're not fine with that, fuck it. I'll find something and I'll never be far from you and..."

Trunks interrupted Goten by grabbing his nape of the neck and pulling him closer to kiss him hard. Goten ran a frantic hand in the purple hair and kissed him back. Trunks kept his lips sealed to Goten's for several minutes and it felt as if the world around had disappeared. Then the heir pulled away from his friend. "Is that really what you want, Chibi? Will it be enough for you to be happy?" he asked in a low voice.

"This is _essential_ for me to be happy," Goten replied while hugging him forcefully and resting his head on Trunks's shoulder.

Trunks stroked his friend's hair and his eyes turned back to the plane through the large window pane. Goten's words were hardly enough to reassure him but their closeness felt so amazing. Trunks thoughts were confused. A part of himself was weary of suffering and had just decided to kill the hope along with the possibility of a new disappointment while another part was urging him to enjoy Goten's return. The younger man's scent, his voice, his touch, everything was an unexpected bliss.

Goten loosened his grip on him and he brought his lips closer to Trunks's ear. "Do you believe we could find a place to fuck anywhere?" he whispered.

Trunks couldn't help but to chuckle as he was caught off guard by the offer. Some things had definitely not changed with Goten and somehow it triggered a deep relief in Trunks. His doubts vanished on the go. "The plane's taking off in twenty minutes so I guess you'll have to wait for that," he replied.

"Twenty minutes?" Goten repeated with a thoughtful face.

"Go get your ticket and check-in, you pervert," Trunks resumed still grinning.

Goten pouted in disappointment and stood up. He adjusted his shirt over his trousers. "It's somewhat obscene to have me walking around in that state, now," he stated while trying to hide his fly at best.

Trunks rolled his eyes with a half-smile and pushed him away to the counter. He watched him stepping away while pretending to have a stiff leg.

Trunks remembered this was exactly the way he loved him and it felt like going back to a long lost friend. The hope Trunks had intended to kill only a couple hours ago flared up again in his guts. It felt so good.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hey, there. From that chapter on, the story will be different from the original french one. I hope you'll still enjoy it._

 _ **Kalebxdd** is still beta reading._

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

The night lights on the wings of the plane were flashing continuously in the dark. They were the only visible signs of life through the window and Trunks was mesmerized by their scintillation. Goten and him had been traveling for several hours and after passing in transit in the capital of Southern States they were now on the flight to their final destination. Yet, Trunks was still struggling to deal with the reality of Goten being back by his side.

The heir's distrustful mind was slow to allay his doubts and all the way long from Eloma he'd needed to stay in close with his companion. Should it be physical or merely visual contact, Trunks's nerves had called for it like a way to conjure his fear of losing him again. A deep panic had seized him during their stopover when Goten had disappeared to go to the bathroom without warning him. It was quite stupid to say the least but Trunks couldn't help it. It would take some time before he could forget the pain and soothe his insane disbelief.

He sighed at this thought because all he longed for was to enjoy Goten's unexpected return in his life.

The younger man was asleep next to him. He'd curled up in a strange position with his head resting on Trunks's arm, causing the latter to be stuck against the wall of the plane.

Had it been any other day, any other time, Trunks would have cursed at his friend and pushed him away, but not today, not right now, because the only thing that mattered at this very moment was to be able to feel Goten's warm body close to him. Thus the heir was just sitting uncomfortably without a complaint while fidgeting with black strands of hair and listening to the sleeper's regular and peaceful breathing.

Trunks's restless mind wouldn't allow him to doze anyway. He was still so disturbed and stunned that he couldn't help but to imagine that Goten could be gone when he would wake up. Again, the idea was stupid but he couldn't prevent it.

The whole cockpit was plunged into a dim light so that the travelers could get some rest. The place was rather silent except for the stewardess walking by from time to time, and a slight snoring in the distance.

There were very few passengers on the flight and the young men had no direct neighbors. The stewardess had suggested they would sit in separate ranks in order to be more comfortable but they'd refused in unison. The result had been Goten appropriating most of their tiny space and leaving a cramped Trunks with no hope of rest. Still, it was nothing compared to endless months of loneliness away from him.

Trunks had given Bulma a brief call during their stopover in the Southern Capital. She'd sounded a lot less angry than he'd expected. As a matter of fact, she'd hardly blamed him for anything. He couldn't tell if it was because she was tired or because she didn't give a damn to their running away. The connection had been too bad to decipher her speech.

At some point she'd tried to explain that Chichi was mad but Trunks had cut her off straight away. He'd stopped caring for Chichi's feelings a long time ago and he hadn't been afraid to claim that point. Fact was he'd only called his mother to have her know he was fine and on his way back home and he hadn't intended to argue about anything.

He hadn't mentioned his talk with Bulma to Goten, especially concerning Chichi. Trunks was aware that his friend might still be sensitive to the vixen's fits of temper because, no matter what would happen, she would always be his mother.

Nevertheless, as the hours flew by and took them closer to their destination, Trunks noticed that Goten was much more adamant about his decision than the heir had thought at first. The younger man's resolution was far beyond the touching words he'd spelled out at Eloma's airport. _I want you, I need you by my side._ Words were easy. Easy to say, easy to mean, easy to believe. Acting was something else. Accepting the consequences was definitely something different. However, Trunks had watched Goten – God, he hadn't been able to take his eyes away from him - and he knew him well enough to decode him. The younger man's behavior, his looks, his joy, everything in him screamed that he wouldn't let go of Trunks anymore.

Goten hadn't displayed the slightest hesitation when it had been about taking the plane without a single piece of luggage. He only had his wallet and his phone left and he was still wearing his wedding suit minus the jacket. All this seemed to be petty details in Goten's mind. He simply looked happy and free from any concern.

Trunks realized his friend was _back_ in every sense of the word. Not only was he _back_ with Trunks and in the Western Capital -or, well, almost- but he was also _back_ to life and to his true self. He was back to what he'd always been. Carefree, reckless, casual. Strong. For the first time in years, Trunks found him as he'd always known him. Goten's true personality had resurfaced with an incredible strength and it made him even more attractive.

Trunks's lips brushed the black mane and he rubbed his cheek against the sleeper's head. Goten fidgeted at the move. The narrowness of the place prevented a deep sleep.

The thin blanket covering Goten slipped away. Trunks caught it in flight and pulled it back on his friend but the gesture disturbed the younger man once again. He coiled up closer to his companion with a small grunt and rested his hand on Trunks's thigh.

After a while, the presumed sleeper's palm slid nonchalantly between Trunks's legs and ran slowly up to his groin. Trunks stiffened. Goten had no idea of what he was doing. Or maybe, he knew it too well.

Trunks gave a silent gasp and closed his eyes. He'd been struggling to keep lustful ideas away from his mind for the past hours and Goten's closeness hadn't helped the least.

Goten rubbed gently the fabric of his fly and Trunks hardened on the go. Then, the zipper of his pants swung open gradually, loosening the grip of the garment on his arousal. He clenched his fingers in the black hair and glanced up at the rest of the cockpit in search for the stewardess's silhouette. He was relieved to find she had definitely vanished. There was no movement in the twilight.

Trunks was interrupted as he was caught off guard by the unexpected touch of Goten's fingers on his skin and he needed to take a deep breath while slamming his back against the backrest of his seat.

Trunks felt he wouldn't be able to keep a cool head for very long so he grabbed a handful of paper towels from the pocket of the seat before getting out of his mind.

Goten looked up at him for the first time and sat up astride on his friend's lap. His movements were slow and silent but Trunks could hear his hectic breathing. Now that they were facing each other, Trunks was also able to read Goten's burning desire in his dark eyes. The light was too dim for them to see each other's features but their eyes were incredibly shiny and talking to each other. Goten rocked his pelvis while pressing and rubbing Trunks's crotch against his own hard groin.

Trunks could barely repress a gasp. He became frantic and unbuttoned Goten's pants with nervous gestures. His younger friend was stroking him. His movements were rather slight for now but it was enough to ignite Trunks's whole body.

Goten's lips curled into a smirk. He'd been dreaming of Trunks's skin since the day before. He'd set his lust aside for too long and his heartbeat was going wild at the simple idea that he was about to get what he'd longed for. He wrapped his free arm around Trunks's neck and pulled his lover's head on his shoulder.

Trunks inhaled his scent while eventually reaching his younger friend's underwear. He grabbed Goten's crotch and started to stroke it. Trunks had been cautious enough to use paper towels as a shield around his companion's cock and the rubbing seemed to cause Goten an unexpected pleasure. Trunks could feel the younger man's body jerking as Goten was struggling to remain as quiet as possible whereas their pace was growing quicker.

Goten's hips were rocking in rhythm and allowing their arousals to meet while they kept going on their mutual favor.

Goten got carried away by his forceful need and pushed Trunks back a little deeper into the seatback. Trunks was getting out of breath but didn't complain. He was guiding Goten movements thanks to his free hand resting on his companion's hip.

Truth to be told, Trunks felt like blowing up any moment and he couldn't prevent a hoarse sigh escaping his mouth. Goten pressed his eager lips on his as a way to keep him quiet. The younger man's hungry tongue entered the heir's mouth, causing him to feel even more excited. Trunks craved to undress Goten and to touch his skin and he ended up letting go of his hip so to be able to slip his free hand under his lover's shirt.

Trunks could feel the climax lurking very close and he knew he wouldn't be able to muffle the sounds already struggling up his throat. A dull panic seized him. He broke the kiss. "Goten…" he whispered as a call for help while panting heavily.

However, instead of helping him, Goten suddenly pressed his own mouth in the crook of Trunks's neck in a desperate attempt to stifle a deep groan while spilling himself. Feeling his lover's orgasm vibrating so close from him, Trunks could no longer take it and came as well with a hoarse growl. Goten's hand grabbed his head and slammed it against his own shoulder so to muffle the noise.

Trunks lost any connection with reality for a second. Having his nose nestled into Goten's collar, the only thing he could still feel was their seeds getting mixed despite the towels and dripping through their fingers.

They stayed still for a while, uncaring for the dampness and listening to their hearts beating in their ears. There was still no other sound in the dark cockpit than the slight snoring and the humming of the motors. The stewardess seemed to have disappeared off the face of the Earth and the few night lights created a surreal twilight.

Trunks realized he'd almost forgotten the effect Goten had on him. Its intensity always stunned him. The average was always exceptional and yet Trunks could say he'd never get enough.

"Holy shit, I needed it so badly I wouldn't hold on until we were home" Goten whispered while sitting up with care.

Trunks smiled as he was trying to wipe away what was left from their mutual pleasure. Goten rolled back on his seat and buttoned his pants. He contemplated the pathetic state of his crumpled shirt with a pout. As Trunks was clean and dressed up again, he turned to his younger companion and gave him a quick kiss.

Goten stared at him in astonishment and raised his fingers so to point at his lover's cheek. He brushed it softly and scrutinized the tips of his fingers with bewilderment. "Is this some sign that you're happy to see me again or what?" he asked jokingly.

Trunks understood right away what was going on. He pushed his friend's hand away and rubbed his eyes hastily. The tears were back and Trunks hadn't even been aware of them. "Don't pay attention. It's only tears. It happens sometimes. Surely something wrong with my eyes."

Goten chuckled. "Our Mr. Briefs is so emotional," he mocked.

"Shut up, I'm not crying" Trunks growled with an annoyed frown.

Goten kept smiling, his eyes still locked on his friend. The younger man felt himself so excited to be here with him, he felt incredibly free. Yet, he hadn't expected to have Trunks crying like a kid.

Goten was grinning but the sight of the tears triggered a dull guilt in his mind. They had been so happy together and they hadn't been able to see it. They'd both been mistaken by believing happiness could be something else somewhere else, and although Goten had to admit that their situation had become somewhat complicated after the trial, he still blamed himself for accepting Trunks's offer to move away.

"Do you still live near the channel?" Goten asked.

"How could I, Chibi? The channel house was _your_ house, I couldn't stand the idea of staying there without you."

"Too bad. Never mind," Goten sighed.

"I kept the house though. The keys are even still hidden in the same pot in the garden"

Goten frowned at this words and his face became serious. His black orbs locked straight on Trunks's blue eyes. "You always hoped I'd turn back, didn't you?" he asked with a stern voice.

Trunks looked back at him for a while. What Goten said sounded so true but it was the first time Trunks realized it. The younger man had certainly spelled out the unconscious reason why Trunks had never gotten rid of that house. He'd flatly refused to rent it out despite several tempting offers and he'd never found the strength to sell it either, although he'd moved out the place hardly two weeks after Goten's departure. The house was still there despite all, just like their own bond. Useless, unused, denied, but still there.

"Let's say I could never get totally used to you being away from me but if you hadn't decided to come back with me, I think I would have sold it after this trip. You wanna go back there?" Trunks replied.

Goten had a mischievous smirk. "It depends. How much you'll ask for it? I remind you I am an unemployed homeless."

Trunks chuckled. "You can always pay the rent in kind."

"You, nasty pervert, I knew it. I'd rather go back to sleep than listening to your naughty offer," Goten mumbled still smirking.

He leaned back on Trunks's shoulder and wrapped himself back in the thin blanket. He fell asleep quickly as he was exhausted and peaceful, but Trunks was still unable to rest. He was now thinking about the house near the channel and about the unexpected prospect of resuming his life where he'd left off. His drowsiness was no longer constrained by doubts and fear but by the excitement of finding back everything he'd lost.

The humming of the motors lulled him along with Goten's regular breathing. He turned absent eyes back to the still flickering night lights on the wing of the plane and felt an incredible peace he hadn't known for a long time.

The trip still lasted several hours. Trunks witnessed the sunrise above the clouds and he considered the amazing sight as a promise for his own future. He had to wake Goten up when the stewardess showed up with a coffee can. Goten gave a weak moan while cursing under his breath because of his aching back and the now freezing temperature in the plane. Now that they were almost in the Western Capital, Goten's light shirt wasn't enough to warm him up anymore and he had no other option than wrapping the blanket around his shoulder while keeping on mumbling and swearing about that endless exhausting flight.

Trunks had to admit he was drained as well and pretty glad to land at last. The weather in the Western Capital was much cooler than in the Southern Capital and the crisp air hit them as soon as they exited the plane. The sky was clouded and grey. However their glee to be there again and together was still heating them up.

As they were waiting for the luggage, Trunks was feeling so tired that he had an unwilling gesture and found himself trying to grab Goten's hand. He halted the action when he realized they were now in a public place. Instead, he merely brushed his friend's fingers. Goten didn't seem to notice at first but after a while he ended up intertwining his fingers with Trunks's all by keeping his eyes locked on the carousel.

The hall of the airport was rather deserted at this early hour and it allowed them both to feel safe from prying eyes. However, just at the time they were about to pass the control gates, Trunks froze and stepped backwards while dragging Goten along. "Chibi," he growled in a warning tone.

Goten turned tired eyes to him. Trunks had clenched teeth and he was staring at the public hall behind the security limit. Some people were standing there and seemingly waiting for arriving passengers.

"Can you see that guy with a crappy varicolored shirt and a camera hanging at his neck?" Trunks mumbled.

Goten spotted the man and nodded. The guy in question looked exactly like a dowdy tourist.

"That bastard is a paparazzo. He'd been stalking me for years and we know each other very well. I guess he has a mole in the airport's staff because he always knows when I take the plane," Trunks explained.

Goten watched the reporter more carefully. He had sparse grey hair and looked rather harmless. Goten shrugged "He shouldn't be a problem, we could just take his camera and it would do the trick."

Trunks didn't answer right away and let his eyes wander on the whole place with concern. "Don't you think I've never done this to him before, Chibi? Believe me, the man knows me, he knows his job and he's the cunning type. He's standing there in full view and everything in him screams 'look at me'. I'm sure he has some buddies hidden all around and they'll shoot pictures of us as soon as we believe we're rid of him and safe. Another thing I'm sure of is he spotted your name on the passenger's list and that's why he bothered to get his ass up so early in the morning to wait for me at the airport."

Goten raised his eyebrows and scratched his head for a moment.

"Maybe we can just exit separately," Trunks suggested.

"I have a much better idea," Goten cut off.

Trunks gave him a skeptical gaze and his younger friend gave him a confident grin in return. "Do you trust me?" Goten asked in a mischievous tone.

Trunks hesitated a slight second and sighed in resignation. "Well, Chibi, as you wish. What's your idea?"

"Just stand by me and trust me," Goten replied with a twinkle of excitement shining in his eyes. Trunks knew that sparkle too well. Goten had something in mind and it was very likely going to turn into a disaster. Yet, Trunks didn't wish this sparkle to die out and he smiled back as an agreement.

They resumed their walk to the control gate and Trunks noticed the paparazzo's immediate agitation when they passed it and entered the public hall. As expected, the guy grabbed his camera straight away and pointed the lens at them. He wasn't even bothering to hide himself. Trunks knew he was waiting for them to react. He was clearly expecting them to focus on him.

To Trunks's surprise, it was exactly what Goten did. He walked straight to the paparazzo exactly the way the man had foreseen it. Trunks kept walking by his friend's side with a growing bewilderment as he was curious about Goten's intention.

Goten stopped a few steps from the guy and stared quietly at him. The reporter hesitated for a moment as he was somewhat baffled by Goten's behavior. The young man kept watching him wordlessly with Trunks standing right next to him.

Trunks failed to understand what was going on and he ended up turning questioning eyes to his friend. At that moment, Goten stepped closer from him and ran a gentle hand through his hair while pressing his lips on Trunks's.

Trunks was totally taken aback and his blood froze on the go. His cheeks felt like burning. Goten's gesture was so bold considering they were exposed to prying eyes and God, Trunks felt like everyone was looking at them.

He didn't resist but he remained unresponsive to the kiss at first. He was so stunned that he needed some time to realize that Goten's forceful tongue had sneaked into his mouth.

However, when Trunks was finally able to gather his wits, he closed his eyes and replied slowly but eagerly to Goten's kiss. Then, at some point Trunks just forgot where they were. He didn't even hear the frantic clicks of the camera right in front of them.

That kiss had a particular taste. It was hard to explain. It was so genuine, so caring, Trunks felt like it was the first one Goten had ever given to him and he wished it to last forever.

Yet, Goten's lips finally pulled away, leaving Trunks somewhat out of breath. When he opened his eyes, the heir found his lover's dark and shining eyes staring at him with amusement.

Goten gave him a playful smile and turned to the journalist. "Hope you enjoyed the sight," he stated. The paparazzo returned the grin and raised his dumb. He said something but Goten had already turned around.

He grabbed a still numb Trunks's arm and dragged him away. "It's time to go home, now," Goten whispered.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey there. Sorry for the silence but I needed a break to gather my thoughts about this story and there am I back on the tracks. Thanks for all the nice support._

 _Thanks **Kalebxdd** to be still there to beta read my stuff._

 _This chapter is a red pill for a friend of mine. I cooked it the best I could and I hope she'll enjoy it, although it's only an introduction to something stronger. Stay high, dear, it might help you to deal with the white world and its Gods :)_

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The skylight above the bed was showing a bleak grey sky, announcing the impending fall. Laying right under the window-pane with a hand stuck under his head, Trunks was lost in his thoughts while watching the thick clouds. That view of the sky had been his only link with the outside world for several days and he didn't feel like learning more about anything happening outside his apartment. He gave a silent sigh as he was well aware that he would nevertheless have to go back to a routine life.

He turned his eyes to Goten's body laying next to him. His younger friend was giving him his back but his steady breathing let Trunks know that he was still asleep. Goten was sprawled on his stomach with his head nestled into his pillow. The younger man had partly uncovered himself in his sleep and his flawless bare skin was thus unveiled.

Trunks held his breath and remained still as his eyes wandered on his lover's exposed body. The curves of his shoulders were meeting at the top of the overwhelming descent of his spine. It looked like an amazing valley rushing down between his protruding shoulder blades before splitting the ribcage and running smoothly up to his butt. The sheets prevented Trunks from seeing anything further and he had to repress his urge to pull the annoying blanket away. As much as he craved to enjoy more of the sight, he knew it to be a bad idea. Since they returned from Eloma, Goten and him had hardly gone out once and they'd fucked – well too many times to keep track.

Trunks would have been happy enough with such a life but he knew it was nothing near real life. Things didn't work that way. Had they worked that way, they'd never have broken up in the first place. Trunks had learned his lesson well and he was aware that the real fight was still ahead.

He stared back at the sky above their heads. At this moment, he noticed for the first time that the clouds were so white that they looked as bright as the sun. The young man smiled at the idea as it triggered a strong feeling of confidence in his mind.

A buzz broke the peaceful silence and snatched him out of his meditations. He pricked up his ears and found out his phone was ringing somewhere in the distance. The outside world was definitely calling for him. Damn this ruthless and almighty outside world.

He wasn't even sure how many days Goten and him had spent locked here. Four, maybe five, they hadn't cared enough to count. They had just stopped worrying about the outside world and it was now trying to make its way to them with a vengeance.

"Here we go," Trunks murmured for himself. He sat up and pulled the sheets over Goten before getting up. He shivered at the coolness caressing his naked skin. He pulled on shorts and a T-shirt and tiptoed out of the room.

The rest of the apartment was actually a single room, a kitchen opening on a large living room. Trunks contemplated the incredible pandemonium in the place. Boxes of takeaway food littered the ground while crumbs were scattered on the carpet and the table was cluttered by empty glasses and bottles. The sight was apocalyptic and yet Trunks couldn't prevent an unwilling smile. To say the least, Goten and him hadn't given a damn about anything during the last days. Furthermore, such chaos was the indisputable sign that Goten was back in his life.

Only a few weeks ago, Trunks would have been mad at such a sight but today it wasn't even enough to bother him because Goten still had this unexplainable - almost magical - effect on him. Trunks remembered that, at the very beginning of their life together, he'd been surprised to be able to accept Goten's differences with such ease. He was able to bear with any of Goten's flaws whereas he would hardly tolerate them from anyone else.

As a matter of fact, nothing had changed. It felt very weird, it was as if they had never really parted. Trunks had to admit that he had feared that their reunion wouldn't be as intense and easy as he had hoped when they came back from Eloma. After all, they'd lived on their own for almost a year and during that time, each of them had somehow moved on. Trunks was aware that he himself had changed in the last twelve months. Beyond that, he'd dreamed so hard about Goten that reality could have turned out to be disappointing.

Yet, he was relieved to see that it wasn't the case. There was a natural connection between them. It was like an instinctive attraction to each other bound by an unwavering complicity and it resulted in everything always being simple and spontaneous. A sort of mysterious alchemy.

Trunks spotted his phone on the kitchen's counter. It was quiet by now, resting next to a mug half-filled with a disgusting brown liquid. He grabbed the device and browsed through the missed calls. The list was long. Some were from an unknown caller, some from the Capsule, and the last ones were all from Bulma. Messages have been left as well.

He ran a hand over his face to chase the last mists of sleep out of his mind and turned on the coffeemaker while connecting to his voice mail.

He hardly listened to a message in full. He skipped them every time he recognized Irina's voice and he did the same with messages of the caretaker, and another one from a girl he hadn't seen in ages. It finally brought him to Bulma's voice. She'd left only one message but it was short and clear. "Trunks, if you don't call me back by now, you'll find me on your doorstep. I'll wait until noon."

Her tone was dry enough to knot Trunks's stomach at once. An ultimatum from Bulma was always a serious matter. The outside world had thus finally caught up with him.

He poured a cup of coffee and after a few sips, he dialed his mother's number. She picked up the phone after a single ringing. "Kami be blessed, His Highness is back on Earth. Hello my son," she greeted him. Her voice didn't let him guess whether she was glad to hear about him or pissed that he didn't call back earlier.

"Hi Mom, how are you?"

"Doing pretty well. I was looking for my son, have you seen him anywhere?" she replied sarcastically.

"I'm at home, Mom. I told you I would be," he sighed. He felt slightly annoyed by her pushiness. She kept quiet and he swore he heard her sigh as well.

"I know where you are, physically speaking, but I need to see you. Can you grant me an hour?" she resumed in a softer voice.

"Sure, Mom, don't speak as if you were some sort of boring stranger. When do you want us to meet?"

"As soon as possible. I'm at the Capsule, you can join me there."

"At the Capsule? What are you doing there?" he asked.

"I replace the CEO. He disappeared more than a week ago and no one heard from him since then," she answered playfully.

Trunks couldn't help but frown. Was it already more than a week since he'd left for Eloma? It hadn't seemed so long. He took a sip of coffee while glancing at the clock. "I'll be there in an hour, is it okay with you?"

"Of course. See you then, sweetheart."

When she'd hung up, he stood for a moment staring at nothing in particular. His talk with his mother had strangely awoken an unpleasant feeling. The outside world seemed to be willing to get his revenge.

He showered and dressed up as quietly as possible. When he was done and ready to go, Goten was still sleeping soundly. Trunks gave him a last glance before leaving the place. As usual, his lover had rolled over as soon as Trunks had gotten up and the younger man was now spread out over the mattress and tangled into the sheets while sleeping in an unbelievable position. At that sight, Trunks knew that, no matter what would happen today, it would never be enough to overshadow the joy of having him back by his side.

As he was driving in the dense traffic on his way to the Capsule, Trunks felt unusually calm. Nothing could get on his nerves like it was always the case in normal times. Would it be the shy rain slowing the traffic down, the endless waiting for the lights to turn green or the angry honking echoing from time to time, everything left him unaffected.

When he entered the Capsule's marbled hallway, he realized that he hadn't even bothered wearing a suit. The astonished faces he met on his way reminded him it was something he'd never done before. His jeans and leather jacket earned him concerned and amused glances and he wondered for an instant if his credibility wasn't somehow based on a mere suit with matching tie. He was aware that he looked definitely much younger when he was dressed casually.

He walked up the corridor of the top floor while returning absent greetings to the people he crossed. Some of them seemed hesitant at recognizing him and they had a second thought at calling him "Mr. Briefs" or "Mr. President" like they usually did. Apparently something had changed.

Irina gave him a bright smile when he entered her office. Her face brightened at the sight of him as she was obviously delighted to see him again.

"Good morning, Irina," he greeted her with a large smile.

She beamed back. "Welcome back, Mr. Briefs. Did you have a nice trip?"

"You have no idea how great it was. My mother asked me to join her, here. Do you know where I can find her?"

Irina nodded and pointed at the door of his own office. He stepped in without a single knock. The office was his after all.

Bulma was sitting at his desk and talking on the phone. Her annoyed voice and her frown let him know she was upset with whoever she was talking to. At the sight he felt an odd need to laugh but he deemed it wiser to suppress his smile. He slumped into an armchair facing the desk and waited patiently for her to be done.

When the call was over, she hung up and looked up at him. She watched him with a thoughtful face for a while as if pondering about what to say. He stared wordlessly back at her and noticed with some amusement that she had a pen stroke on the chin.

She ended up grinning to him. "Have I ever told you how handsome you are? When I look at you I realize that I did a damn great job."

His cheeks flushed at that statement. It was stupid because Bulma was his mother and he knew that no matter what he would do, say or be, she would always find him brilliant. Yet he couldn't help but to feel shy at her praise.

She didn't seem to notice and stood up while motioning him to follow her to the small lobby set up for more casual moments.

He obliged and grabbed a soda in the mini bar on his way. "How was your trip back from Eloma?" He asked without giving much thought to his talk.

"As you can see, our plane didn't crash down. Or did you mean to ask about the way the wedding ended?" She replied in a bitter-sweet voice.

He bit his lips. What had happened in Eloma wasn't exactly a topic he was eager to tackle. He could have slapped himself for mentioning it. He walked to the sofa with his lemonade and sank into the cushions while Bulma sat in an armchair opposite from him.

"How was the wedding, then?" He growled with caution.

Bulma opened a wooden box on the coffee table. She pulled a cigarette out of it and lit it quietly. He was about to ask her not to smoke in his office but he gave up considering the place had no longer been his office for the past days since Bulma had been doing his job while he'd been living on love alone with Goten.

She exhaled the smoke and looked him straight in the eye. "It was quite a disaster. You really deserve to know how it turned out" she mumbled.

Trunks shivered and took a sip from his can to keep his composure. He didn't feel like hearing the story. His mother's tone suggested she would give him no choice though.

"I can't say what was the most pathetic part. I don't know if it was Goten and you running away or the way your father needed to explain it publicly by picking up the worst words he could. You know how good he is at picking words, don't you?" she resumed.

Bulma's face was both stern and weary and Trunks couldn't help a grimace as he was trying to imagine his father explaining that Goten and him were gone and the reasons why they did so, regardless of the guests hearing about it.

"All I know is that when Chichi asked about Goten, things started to go seriously wrong. Can you picture everyone was there? Goten's girlfriend, said girlfriend's parents and the newly married couple. Of course it didn't prevent your father from answering loudly to Chichi that the last time he saw her son, the boy was leaving the party to find you and apologize to be a complete dork. That crappy Saiyan found it smart to add that since Goten wasn't back yet, it was very likely that you both were fucking in some place. What a mess," Bulma sighed.

Although his mother's voice didn't betrayed any amusement about the story she was telling, her words caused Trunks to feel like laughing. He was having a hard time keeping his calm.

"Still, that was before Goku stepped in and replied that, according to him, you were both somewhere above the ocean between Eloma and the Western Capital and that he wasn't quite sure you were fucking right now," Bulma resumed.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore and he pressed his face in his hand as a way to hide his smile. He needed to bite his tongue in order to silence himself as he was about to burst out of laughing.

Bulma sounded quite hopeless at the memory though. "The two morons seemed to have great fun. Chichi hesitated between passing out, bursting into tears or screaming out of frustration. I can't tell exactly what option she picked up. It felt like all of them, sort of. Can you just imagine the hell it was? Everyone was focusing on us. Goten's girlfriend left in a hurry while Marron and her husband were embarrassed to no end. For a moment, nobody dared celebrating any longer except for your father and Goku ruining cheerfully the buffet."

Trunks needed an instant to regain his composure, his face still hidden in his hands under his mother's scrutinizing gaze. He sighed and looked up back at her. "I'm sorry about that, we'll call Marron," he stated.

Bulma had an absent nod. "And what about Chichi?"

He had a slight frown. "Chi-Chi? What about Chichi?"

"Trunks, she's Goten's mother. She is the way she is but she doesn't deserve such a treatment. Hell, you've almost knocked her out with a table! Is this the way you deal with issues? It's…"

She interrupted herself and stabbed her cigarette out with an angry gesture. "Just forget it," she grumbled.

Trunks had gritted teeth. His hatred for Chichi was still flaring up in his guts and he couldn't imagine any forgiving. As far as he was concerned, she could rot in Mount Paozu he wouldn't give a damn. He gave his mother a disapproving gaze but found out she looked tired all of a sudden. She was staring hesitantly back at him.

She stood up slowly and walked to him. She ran a loving hand through his hair and kissed his head. "You've always been unruly. Ever since you were a brat, you were always like that, but at least you cared for people around you. Now - You became so hard since you started this affair with Goten, you're so adamant. You don't speak to me any longer. You don't believe I can understand you and each time we try to talk we always end up arguing. It wasn't like this before."

Her voice sounded weary and he wondered whether her speech about Chichi had been a way to draw his attention on herself as his own mother.

He looked up to meet her eyes. He had to admit her statement was right. He acknowledged that he'd been rather cold and hard during the past year and he'd willingly estranged from her. Thinking about it, something was broken in their relationship since the day he'd disclosed to her that he was Goten's lover. He'd never dared calling a spade a spade but fact was that he'd been disappointed by her reaction back then. He had expected her to be completely open-minded and to give him an unconditional support. He'd hoped her to be happy for him. Instead of this, she'd been reserved and bewildered by his confession. He'd never forgiven her somehow and he was now wondering if he hadn't been unfair with her.

"I love him," he whispered as if the words were enough to apologize.

She smiled. "I know it, Trunks. I'm not stupid. Why didn't you ever tell me this plain and simple? Do you think I don't know what it means? I don't want to mingle with your personal life but the only things you allowed me to know about you and Goten was that you've been sleeping together and that it caused you attacking Alice in a fit of jealousy. Which didn't prevent Goten from running away and leaving you in pieces. After that, you just withdrew into yourself a little bit more and you became lonely and aggressive. Today, all I can see is you're back to square one. Do I have a right to be worried for you, Trunks? Do I have the right to wonder if everything is going to start all over again?"

Her voice sounded sorry and concerned and he felt a pang at hearing her spell out her questioning. He couldn't blame her because he hadn't confessed much to her. He had kept her at distance while she was worried sick about him. She just cared for him.

"We won't fall apart anymore, Mum. This time it's different," he replied after a while.

She nodded, a confident smile still on her lips. "I believe you. Just promise me you'll speak to me if you're in troubles. I'll support you no matter what. I heard about Chichi's reaction. Gohan ended up telling me about it. Why you didn't you talk to me about them before? Maybe I could - you know – have been a mother talking to another mother with her. Who knows? I could have changed her mind."

Trunks had never thought about such an option. As a matter of fact, he realized he had stopped considering Bulma as an ally for a long time. For some reason he'd withdrawn his trust from her and it had triggered many misunderstandings. He remembered how mad he had been at her for banning Goten from joining him before the trial when Trunks had stayed at the hotel. Yet, she had just intended to protect him because she had no clue about what had really happened. She had been sailing in the fog and she'd done her best to avoid everything that had looked like an obstacle on her son's way.

"I'll remember that, Mum, but you don't need to worry, Goten and I know exactly what we want."

"Huh, I heard about it," she stated with an enigmatic smile.

He gave her a questioning look as she was heading to his office to take something out of a drawer. She threw a magazine at him and it landed right next to him on the sofa.

"Very nice shot, by the way. I'm thinking seriously about framing it and hanging it in my living room," she added with a chuckle.

Trunks looked down at the paper and saw the photo of Goten and him kissing passionately in the airport. The days he'd spent locked in his apartment with his lover had been enough to have him completely forget about this incident. He grinned and watched the picture carefully. His mother was right, it was a beautiful shot.

He understood only at this moment that its release in a tabloid was certainly the real reason why the employees had looked so bewildered when they'd met him. He had believed it was all because of his causal clothing yet of course it was all about that picture, especially considering that Goten had worked there and some of the staff still remembered him.

Trunks looked up and he found his mother was towering him while leaning on the sofa backrest behind him.

"So, now that things are back to normal, when do you think you'll be back at work? I'm already pissed of replacing you, you know," she resumed cheerfully.

Trunks blinked and realized that he hadn't planned anything, yet. The only things he could say was that, for now, he had no desire at all to dive back into the ruthless business world.

"Uh - Would you leave me a few more days?" he asked with unease.

Bulma pouted and sighed. "Okay then. You know I can't refuse you anything. Just don't take too much time."

He beamed at her "Thank you, Mum."

As if reading their minds, the phone rang just at that minute causing Bulma to walk away from the couch and to the desk with an annoyed sigh.

When she hung up and started speaking, Trunks rolled up the magazine and stuffed it in his pocket. He got up and waved goodbye at his mother before exiting the office.

"Are you already leaving, Mr. Briefs? I thought you were back," Irina asked with a disappointed voice.

"I'm not back yet, Irina. Not yet. Have a nice day." He replied absently.

While walking down to the parking lot, he took great care to ignore the inquisitive looks people were giving him. Understanding their true meaning now, he felt somehow awkward.

He enjoyed the silence and the isolation of the parking lot when he eventually closed his car door. His thoughts went back to his mother. He was glad they had this talk and she was able to word her feelings. He felt relieved for some reasons and vowed he would pay better attention to her in the future.

He started his car up and drove out of the parking. When he was about to leave the access ramp in order to turn into the street, he spotted a familiar figure standing in the sidewalk. His blood froze for a split second. He stopped the car and opened the passenger door wordlessly.

Tam climbed into the car without a second thought and Trunks drove away.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	16. Chapter 16

_Hey. Thanks for all your support and especially for still being there after so many, many chapters._

 _Thanks **Kalebxdd** for devoting your time to this mess - only I know how smart your corrections are and I'm grateful for that _

* * *

**Chapter 16**

When Trunks had stopped his car to let Tam climb in, he'd done it like an old habit and he hadn't given it much thought. Fact was he'd never considered Tam as a real problem. Their affair was hardly a detail in his mind and he'd planned to settle it later.

However, now that his to-be-ex-lover was quietly sitting on his passenger's seat, the whole matter appeared to be slightly trickier than a petty detail. Tam was making himself at home and Trunks was trying to find out the best way to let him know this car would no longer be his home.

It was embarrassing. Until this moment, Trunks'd had no doubt everything would go smoothly. He would just tell Tam about the new situation nice and easy, and Tam would accept plain and simple that everything was over without the slightest hint of resentment – end of it. Thinking about it, that was their basic deal after all.

Nevertheless, for some reason Trunks was no longer sure that things would turn out this way. Tam seemed to be absolutely clueless and maybe he wouldn't suck it up with much placidity. Furthermore, Trunks was dreading his friend would feel hurt. Would he?

The heir took a deep breath and ended up breaking the silence with a hesitant voice. "This isn't the usual time for you to come and see me."

Tam gave him a mischievous glance. "This isn't the usual time for you to leave work either. And, what about your clothes? This is nothing near the supermodel's suits you're used to wearing," he replied upon pointing at Trunks's leather jacket.

"I'm on vacation," Trunks stuttered.

"Vacation? Damn, I never suspected you ever heard about this word but I like it. Shall we go to your place?" Tam chuckled.

Trunks contemplated his passenger's careless manner as Tam had rested his feet on the dashboard. The more casual Tam acted, the more uncomfortable Trunks felt. The heir stiffened while clenching his fingers on the steering wheel and he focused back on the road. "My place? Huh, we can't go there right now," he muttered with unease.

Tam frowned in disbelief and stared at him in silence for a while. Trunks tried to ignore his gaze by keeping his eyes locked on the traffic.

"Really? Is it about Goten?" Tam finally asked.

Trunks was caught off guard at his friend's name. "How… Do you know Goten?" He whispered as he was doing his best hiding his nervousness.

"I dropped by at your apartment before coming here and I stumbled across him. Quite hot. Is he a souvenir from your trip?" Tam answered calmly.

"What did you tell him?" Trunks cut off on the go.

Tam's eyes widened as he faked innocence. "Me? I didn't tell him anything. I just asked him where I could find you. And what about you? What did you tell him? Not much either, I bet,"

Trunks pressed his lips together and his brain tried to figure out the sequel to Tam's unexpected appearance at his place, while Goten was alone at home and knew nothing of the guy's existence in Trunks's life. Tam had guessed it right. Trunks hadn't told anything about their affair so far. He should have done it, he'd really intended to do it, but his relationship with Tam was so meaningless to him and Trunks had so gladly dived into oblivion from the outside world in recent days that the point had gone off his mind. Goten would certainly not see things the same way, that was for sure.

Tam was reading his friend's internal debate on his features with a broad cynical smirk. "What a cheater," he chuckled with great satisfaction, "You didn't tell him about us, I should have known better. So, what are you gonna do? Do you really plan to adopt this guy? I don't care either way, you can always call me whenever you want to have real fun."

Trunks watched him in bewilderment. He couldn't say if he should be relieved because Tam sounded careless of him having a new lover, or worried because Tam was obviously clueless about his will to end their affair once and for all.

Tam gave a wicked smirk at his baffled look. "Hey, Trunks, come on. Don't pretend you're not an asshole," he muttered.

Trunks felt irritated by his nonchalance. "You don't get it," he hissed, "Goten is not a 'souvenir", as you put it, and I swear he's all I need to have great fun."

Trunks had been carried away by his annoyance and he'd spoken in a dryer tone than he'd intended. Tam became stern. Trunks didn't know if it was because he'd been hurt but his friend's smile had died out and the gleam in his eyes was gone. "Got it," Tam merely growled while averting his gaze to the window.

Silence fell in the car and Trunks suppressed a sigh. He cursed himself for screwing up that way. He should have talked to Goten about Tam by now, and he should have called Tam earlier to explain the whole situation over a friendly glass instead of slapping it all in his face like he'd just done. Even though their relationship hadn't been a serious one, it had lasted more than six months and whenever Trunks had felt alone, Tam had always been his best comfort. Tam definitely deserved more credit than an ordinary one night stand.

"I'm in deep shit. I need you to do me a favor," Tam claimed all of a sudden.

Trunks needed a moment to understand his words. He turned to his passenger with some disbelief, as if he'd misheard him. "What did you say?" he murmured.

Tam glared at him. There was no more carefreeness or mischievousness in the younger man's attitude and it was enough for Trunks to know he was dead serious. As a matter of fact, he couldn't remember having ever seen Tam like this.

"Don't make me repeat it. You know I wouldn't ask you if I had any other choice. Just take me to your place and I'll tell you what it's about. Also, don't worry, I won't tell your new exotic toy about us. We're nothing more than friends, I got the message," Tam mumbled.

Trunks hesitated. On one hand, the prospect of having Goten face Tam sounded worrying but on the other hand, Tam's voice betrayed such a deep concern that Trunks couldn't decently refuse listening to him. After all, considering that Tam would rather starve than borrow a single dime from his lover he knew to be a multimillionaire, the young man had to be in great trouble to get to the point to ask him for help.

"All right," Trunks sighed while heading home.

As they entered the apartment, Goten was standing at the counter of the kitchen and eating a bite with only boxers on. Trunks felt annoyed on the go at the sight. Still, he made a mental note that he should be relieved they didn't stumble on a completely naked Goten since the younger man wouldn't have a second thought about wandering in his birthday suit whenever he got bored digging into his usual mess in search for his underwear.

Trunks took a deep breath and closed the apartment's door. He'd decided he wouldn't explain exactly to Goten who Tam was right now. It would be too awkward and complicated to do it as Tam was here with them and needing Trunks's help. So far, Tam would officially stay a friend - Like a simple friend.

That idea seemed compromised the moment Trunks realized Tam was already openly contemplating Goten's body. Trunks sent his guest a nudge in the ribs and pointed a threatening finger at him to let him know wordlessly he would keep an eye on him and Tam had better behave. As a reply, Tam cracked an innocent smile at him. Trunks frowned in suspicion for he didn't trust his ex-lover the least. Thus, he deemed it wiser to step ahead of his guest in Goten's direction in a lousy attempt to shield Tam's lustful gaze.

"Hey, you're home already. I thought you would spend – Huh," Goten interrupted himself as he glimpsed Tam behind Trunks.

The young man raised his hand to greet him. "Hey. It's me again. See, I found him, thanks for the tip."

Trunks cleared his throat to make his voice as natural as possible. "Goten, I think you've already met Tam. He's a friend of mine."

Goten swallowed his bite and looked at Tam up and down. "Yeah, he was looking for you and I told him you were at work," he replied absently.

"Tam is just giving me a short visit for coffee, we haven't seen each other in a long time," Trunks explained.

He had the feeling his tone lacked confidence despite his efforts. Besides, Goten had an unrivalled skill to guess his every thought. All this triggered a dull panic in his guts. Usually, he was a much better liar than that.

Trunks was starting to feel downright nervous as he was picturing how messy it would be if Goten found out now. As a way to alleviate his unease, he opted to give Goten his back and deal with the coffeemaker which was a much more lenient partner. Trunks was so edgy that he didn't realized Goten had already made some fresh coffee and he threw it away in the sink to fix a new can.

"So, Tam. How did you meet Trunks?" Goten asked.

Trunks nearly knocked the ground coffee over at that question but he tried to keep handling his business as if everything was fine. He just held his breath while waiting for Tam's answer.

"In a club," Tam's voice came finally.

"In a club?" Goten repeated in bewilderment.

Trunks couldn't take it anymore, he needed to step in. "I - I happened to go out to clubs to relax a bit after you... Well, in the past year," he stammered addressing Goten.

"Really? I thought you were fed up with that kind of place," Goten objected.

The question sounded incredibly suspicious to Trunks's ears and a knot formed in his guts. He turned around in order to face Goten and Tam standing on the other side of the counter. The former shot him a questioning look while the second had obvious amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I didn't go there very often. Mostly out of boredom," Trunks mumbled.

Goten nodded absently and Trunks realized at that moment that his lover wasn't completely awake, yet. As a matter of fact, Goten was slow to wake up and his mind seemed to be still numb with drowsiness. Thus Goten didn't pay great attention to their talk. Tam on the other hand was once again paying great attention to Goten's body.

Trunks glared daggers at his guest but he didn't seem to care. From that point, the heir's mood turned into a threatening irritation. He slapped an empty mug on the counter just in front of Tam. "Coffee's ready, Tam," he growled in a grumpy tone.

With that, Trunks poured the coffee too hastily in the cup and spilled half off, causing Tam and Goten to pull away from the counter to avoid being splashed by the boiling hot liquid.

"Damnit, Trunks!" Goten hissed, "Watch out already, you spilled it everywhere."

The younger half-Saiyan rushed to grab a towel on a chair a few steps away. Tam's eyes locked on his ass during the whole process and it pissed Trunks even more. He felt like throwing the rest of the can right into his face.

For the first time, Goten felt something was on and when he turned around and faced them again with the towel in his hand, he froze.

Instead of walking back to them with the rag, he swung it over his shoulder and stared at them with a wary look. He looked awfully attractive with only his boxers on and the rag hanging on his shoulder and Trunks wondered with some annoyance whether his lover was striking such a hot pose on purpose.

"What's going on, Trunks?" Goten asked suspiciously.

In normal time, the way he'd asked the question would have rung a bell in Trunks's head because it was obvious that Goten had gathered his wits by now and that he was starting to mull over the whole situation. Yet, Trunks was too mad at Tam who kept on ogling Goten and his creeping exasperation overcame any caution. "You want to know what's going on, Goten? Damn, couldn't you at least slip a shirt on when we have guest?" Trunks hissed.

Goten's lips twitched into a smirk and he looked up at their guest. "A shirt, huh? Tam do you want me to put a shirt on?"

"I don't mind at all having you around shirtless, Goten. Don't bother on my account," Tam replied with a perverted gleam in his eye.

Goten's smile widened and he walked to him. He came so close that the young man had to take a small step backward to avoid contact.

"Really? Let me rephrase my question, then. Do you like it when I have no shirt on?" Goten purred.

Trunks was watching the scene in puzzlement. He was numb as he was wondering what was exactly happening. Tam gave his former lover a hesitant glance while freezing in uncertainty. Yet, Trunks was too stunned to bring him any support and Tam could only stammer in embarrassment "Well, I'd say, huh…"

"Did you maybe meet Trunks in these special clubs where guys end up leaving with other guys?" Goten went on blandly.

Tam kept silent. He was still hoping that Trunks would step in and interrupt Goten's weird attitude but the heir was just standing motionless with his mouth ajar in astonishment. Tam was hesitant to understand what Goten's behavior was all about. Things were confusing because Trunks had clearly hinted his relationship with Goten was of utmost monogamy but Goten's acts were the exact opposite of this statement.

Goten gave Tam an intense stare for a while. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled away from him and turned to Trunks. "I can't believe it. You fucked this guy, didn't you?" Goten exclaimed accusingly. "Furthermore, you're taking me for a total moron. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out?"

"Huh, Goten, it's not like that" Trunks objected in a pleading voice.

Goten raised his hand to silence him. "Enough of this bullshit. I have to shower now," he stated coldly. He didn't even leave time for a reply and walked out the room. He left them behind and slammed the door.

Everything became silent for a moment. Trunks stared at the door in dejection and turned back to Tam with a glare.

Tam gave him a sheepish smile. "Sorry for this. He's too damn hot."

"Shut up," Trunks mumbled, "Goddammit, couldn't you make some effort at least?"

"Do you want me to – I dunno – talk to him or whatever? You know like they do in the movies?" Tam offered shyly.

"For God's sake, Tam, keep your twisted idea to yourself. Just tell me what it is you need and clear off. You did enough for today," Trunks growled while grabbing a sponge and whipping the spilled coffee on the counter.

Tam sighed and sat back at the counter away from the pool of coffee. He rested his elbows on the counter and lowered his head between his arms to mull over what he needed to say. "The restaurant burned down," he blurted out.

Trunks interrupted his gestures with a frown. "Your aunt's restaurant?"

"Yeah. Along with all the apartments upstairs, including my own apartment. There's nothing left," Tam sighed.

Trunks remembered the greasy place Tam's aunt liked to call a restaurant. He could picture too well how easily the building had flared up in a blink. "And what about your aunt and your sister?" he asked while resuming his cleaning.

"They're safe. My aunt would survive a nuclear apocalypse anyway. She's at the hospital. She's got nothing serious but she likes to be nursed. My sister and her kid are staying at one of my sister's friend for now," Tam told.

"And what about you?"

"I slept here and there so far. I also took a hotel room for a few nights but all my savings were in the house so as things stand now, my next bed might be the bench of the train station," Tam stated.

Trunks was done cleaning the counter and he wiped his hands while pondering about Tam's story. "What can I do?"

Tam rested his chin on his hand and gazed at him. "Well, basically, I planned to ask you to let me stay at your place while I try to settle things."

Trunks squinted wordlessly.

"I mean, even on the couch," Tam added.

Trunks ran his hand through his hair with annoyance. There was no way he could leave his friend homeless but the prospect of having him here with Goten sounded insane nonetheless. "I need to talk to Goten," Trunks ended up answering.

He walked across the room to the bedroom while trying to ignore Tam's expectant stare. He took care to close the door when he stepped in. The muffled sound of the shower was echoing in the deserted bedroom and Trunks made his way further to the bathroom without a second thought.

Steam was saturating the air in the small room and triggering a humid suffocating heat. Trunks could smell Goten's shower gel as the younger man's silhouette was hardly standing out behind the misted up window pane of the shower. "Goten, I need to speak to you," Trunks claimed.

"Screw you," Goten offered as a reply.

Trunks sighed and leaned his back against the wall. His eyes locked on the fogged up partition of the shower as he was trying to look at Goten through it. "I'm serious. Tam is really a friend and –"

"All the guys you fuck are friends, Trunks. Never noticed? You should see a shrink." Goten's answer came through the drumming of the shower.

Trunks rolled in eyes. It would be hard to drag out some serious focus from Goten, especially in those circumstances. Trunks could hardly hear or see him clearly. "Goten, just come out, I need to have a serious talk with you."

"I said screw you. Should I spell it?"

Although he felt annoyed by now, Trunks couldn't prevent an unwilling smirk. "Damn, stop being a hot-headed brat, this is nonsense. You wanna hear it? You guessed it right. Tam was my lover while you got laid by Raven. So what? I remind you that we had decided to have separate lives and I never vowed for chastity."

"Of course. It's all about your dick. As usual."

Trunks clenched his teeth at what sounded an unfair statement to him. He was getting impatient. "Chibi, if you don't get out now to talk to me like an adult, I'll be the one coming in," he growled.

"Dare."

Trunks's smile widened. So, that was the game Goten wanted to play. Trunks was willing to give him more than he'd bargained for. He stripped off his clothes as quietly as possible all by speaking further. Trunks knew that the weak light wouldn't allow his younger friend to suspect his move. "Do you really think it's the right time for that, Goten? Tam is still in the kitchen. He came to see me about a very serious problem and you decided to play the sulky kid, you're acting so childish."

"I don't give a fucking damn, Trunks. Damn, you tried to fool me! As if I didn't know you since forever and –"

Goten interrupted himself with a start by finding out that Trunks had followed through with his threat and was now standing in the shower completely naked. The younger man was stunned and raised his hand in an instinctive gesture of defense but Trunks grabbed his wrist and pushed it gently back.

"I would have ended up telling you the whole truth and you know that very well," Trunks murmured while stepping closer from him.

Goten glared at him. "Still, you fucked that guy the whole time. It makes me sick thinking about it."

"Goten, I was lonely, so lonely you could never understand. I didn't know him and he didn't know me. He didn't know _you_ , it was so much easier. No attachment, just some fun to catch my breath," Trunks whispered while keeping stepping forward until he had Goten's back stuck against the wall.

"That's exactly what I said. It's was all about your dick," Goten growled.

Trunks smirked at the sight of his friend's scowling face. Goten was so obviously jealous but he would rather die than admit it. "You're in such bad faith," Trunks purred, "I can't believe that you are the one to blame me for taking care of my cock. So what? Is it my cock you want? Because it's all yours now. Go on."

As a way to demonstrate his speech, Trunks pressed his pelvis against Goten and kissed him. Goten didn't withstand and grabbed his lover's hard shaft. Trunks returned the favor gently while teasing his tongue with his.

Goten broke the kiss after a while. "Trunks – did you mean it when you said your friend was still in the living room?" he gasped.

"Yeah, I told him I needed to talk to you. He's waiting for me to come back," Trunks answered in a whisper by running his nose and mouth along Goten's cheek.

Goten swallowed hard and made a weak attempt to push Trunks back. "That - sucks – Huh, we can't…"

"We can't fuck because he's right out there, is that it?" Trunks cut off hoarsely.

Goten had a shy nod. Trunks couldn't help but smirk, brushing aside the soaked strands of hair plastered on his lover's forehead. Goten could read an adamant determination in his eyes and it reminded him how fearless and reckless Trunks could be. Trunks loved challenges more than anything. Especially for Goten, and especially with Goten. Goten was mesmerized by the disturbing sight of his lover's predatory smirk and the devilish gleam in his blue eyes.

Trunks kept stroking him softly but Goten knew by now that he had much more in mind.

He was proved right when Trunks let go of him and lifted him off the ground all by spreading the younger man's legs apart. Goten stifled a bewildered gasp.

"You were the one demanding me to come into that damn shower to tell you my affair with Tam was over, Goten. All you have to do is let yourself go and let him know you're the only one I fuck now," Trunks mumbled in a hoarse voice.

Goten gripped the wall of the shower to ensure his balance. He blessed Trunks's tastes for luxury as the heir's shower was spacious and equipped with a lot of amenities Goten could cling at.

However, his balance stopped being Goten's concern at the time he felt Trunks's fingers sliding inside him. Goten had an unwilling grunt at the sensation and he needed to press his lips to silence himself.

Trunks ran his lips along his neck around his collarbone and down to his chest. Goten was leaning forward in attempts to kiss him in the process but Trunks purposely dodged his mouth. He eventually allowed their lips to brush but he gave no time to Goten to kiss him deeply and pulled away from him. Goten let out a gasp of frustration and tried harder. Trunks kept teasing him, daring his lover to enjoy a single kiss completely all by initiating a swing of his hips and causing a delicious rub of their arousals.

His fingers were still inside Goten and the younger man was opening himself as frustration was increasing his desire. An unconscious smile was playing on Trunks's lips. Goten's hoarse breathing and his attempt to muffle his groans were fueling his lust. Trunks urged to hear his lover. It was like a need both for revenge and reconciliation. Goten wanted to yell and Trunks would give him a good reason to do so.

It seemed Goten had grasped his lover's intentions and he was struggling to keep control of any sounds coming through his lips. The younger man was still bewildered at the thought of Tam suspecting what was going on in the bathroom. Yet, this feeling was all the more useless since Tam knew Trunks well enough to know that fights always triggered the heir's strong desire.

"Let go of it, Chibi," Trunks murmured while continuing his ministrations.

Goten didn't answer. He grabbed Trunks's shoulders to raise himself somewhat higher. Trunks pulled his fingers out and carefully helped his lover reposition himself.

"I'm not even in," Trunks stated mischievously as he could feel Goten's hard crotch against his skin.

"Shut up," Goten mumbled with a frown.

Trunks stared at him with amusement. Goten had certainly no idea how amazing he looked at that time. "Well, someone has to make conversation and I can't hear you," Trunks replied.

He was just on the edge, causing Goten's impatience. The younger man was trying to initiate the penetration himself. Trunks still had some self control but Goten's eagerness was flaring up his desire to be inside.

"Not yet," Trunks said.

"Hell, stop your bullshit now," Goten groaned in reply.

Trunks entered him before he could finish his sentence. Goten's fingers clenched on his lover's skin at the unexpected move and his back stiffened to adjust to the right position. Goten blurted out a hoarse sound. Yet, it was still far from Trunks's expectations.

He lifted one of his lover's legs a bit higher to have better access while slowly keeping on his movement. His pleasure was diffuse and his body craved for much more but Trunks wanted to hear Goten. The low grunt and gasps he was dragging out of him weren't still enough.

He shifted so as to be able to lean on the wall and to have one hand free. He used it to stroke Goten and quickened the move.

Goten failed to hold back a brief yell. However it was partly covered by the sound of the water still flowing from the shower. It was definitely not enough. Trunks's swing became somewhat brusquer and faster as he needed desperately more. "Goten, let go of it," he whispered imploringly.

At last, Goten caved in. His voice echoed in the whole bathroom. It was vibrating at Trunks's ears and running down to his groin, causing him an intense pleasure.

Then, Trunks ended up hearing his name uttered by his lover and it felt like Goten had screamed it right into his brain. Trunks realized that Goten had just come on his fingers and it triggered his own strong unexpected orgasm on the go. It electrified his body with such might that it took him endless minutes to catch his breath while listening to Goten's hectic heartbeat.

He rested carefully Goten back on his two legs and leaned his back against the wall. He stared blankly at the continuous stream of water running through the shower plug. He was slow to gather his wits. Goten looked dazed as well and slid down the wall until sitting on the floor. Trunks did the same after a while. They sat silently side by side, mesmerized by the dance of the water on the tiled floor. Then, Goten rested his head on his shoulder and as a reply, Trunks rubbed his cheek against his head.

"What's going on with your friend?" Goten finally asked, as if he'd just remembered what they were talking about.

"His home burned down. He would like me to host him."

"Don't even think about it," Goten whispered absently.

Trunks nodded with a thoughtful face. "I can't leave him like this. I'll find something else," he answered by pecking Goten on the temple.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks everyone for the support._

 _ **Kalebxdd** was still there as a beta reader. Great thanks to him._

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Trunks watched his phone frantically vibrating on the table in front of him. His blue eyes stared blankly at the caller's identity until the device was eventually quiet again. The young man kept looking at it for a while and ended up blurting out a weary sigh. It was hardly ten o'clock and it was already the third time Irina had tried to reach him. He'd told her he would drop by at the Capsule today but truth was he had no desire to. He didn't even feel like answering her calls and he hadn't listened to her messages either. Bulma was there. Bulma knew the job inside out, after all.

He took a sip of orange juice while mulling over the situation. He had to admit he'd lost any will to go back to his busy life as CEO of the Capsule. He could search the depths of his mind, the vibrant flame he'd been driven by when it came to his job was nowhere to find. There wasn't even a spark left and he found it quite disturbing.

Since the day he'd started to assist his mother, from the first minute of the first hour he'd spent in the service of the Capsule, he'd known he was born for it. Leading, operating, calculating, controlling, he loved every bit of it. It felt like a vocation, as if it was part of what he was. His mother liked to joke about it and she often said it was the expression of his royal chromosomes. Maybe she was right but either way, this part of him had died out for some reason and it worried him somehow.

He kept thinking he just needed a little more time with Goten and he still hoped that things would end up going back to normal. Then, he would resume his duty with some renewed energy. He just needed to revitalize. It was exactly that point, _revitalizing_.

However, he'd been back from Eloma for more than a week and he was still waiting for said renewed energy. His reunion with Goten might help him regain his lost taste for his hectic life but it would likely not happen today.

His eyes fell on Goten's note. He was gone even before Trunks woke up. " _Things to do with Gohan – Be back home tonight"_. It was short to say the least. Goten had to deal with brothers' stuff. How could Trunks know anything about such things?

The phone buzzed again and Trunks frowned in annoyance as his eyes were looking for it. He was surprised to find out his phone was in fact off and still. He needed a moment to realize the buzz came from Goten's phone. He spotted it under a paper lying among the mess of breakfast. It seemed Goten had been unsuccessful in finding it and finally left it behind.

Trunks grabbed the device and peeked at the caller's identity. _Private call._ Without giving much thought to what he was doing, Trunks picked up the call. His gesture had been almost unwilling. He'd never done such a thing before and, afterward, he still wondered how he came to answer a private call on Goten's phone. As far as Trunks knew, Goten had no secret and, even if he wanted to have some, Trunks respected that. He trusted him no matter what and Goten knew he could confide anything to his lover whenever he felt like. If Goten didn't feel like talking to him, Trunks would never try to _snoop._ What for?

There was a blank at first. Then, a small, wary voice started to speak. "Goten?"

It was a woman's voice and she uttered the name with some familiarity. Trunks ran a nervous hand through his hair as he became aware how rash he'd been by picking up the phone. Was it Marron? Or worse, was it Raven? Embarrassment washed over him all of a sudden. "Goten is - not there, for now," he stammered with a dry mouth.

"Trunks?" The voice exclaimed in bewilderment.

Only this time, he recognized it and his blood ran cold.

"Don't hang up," she claimed immediately, suspecting his urge to disconnect.

Trunks remembered his mother's words about Chichi and for some reasons it triggered a slight hesitation as he sensed the tinge of despair in her voice.

"Please don't, Trunks. Don't hang up. Goten blocks all my calls. That's why I hid my caller's identity," she insisted.

Trunks was caught off guard by her confidence. Goten hadn't told him anything about his mother since their runaway from Eloma and Trunks had never figured out she would try to contact her son. As a matter of fact, Trunks had always thought Goten would be the one to take the first step. He had always been so lenient with her. He was so kind that he was unable to feel resentful to her and, no matter what she could do or say, he would always try to fix things. Each time, he would hold out his hand to her and each time, she would ignore his move with disregard. Trunks still felt like hanging up.

"Please don't hang up," she whispered again.

He leaned his forehead against his palm and closed his eyes. "What is it you want? I told you Goten isn't here," he sighed.

"I'm in the Western Capital, I arrived there this morning," she uttered hesitantly.

He rubbed his face with his hand as he was registering the information. "So what? Are you gonna show up here to settle scores?" Trunks asked.

His voice was defiant and harsh and as he spoke, he became aware that he was dreaming of such confrontation with her in Goten's presence. He was craving for it. He urged to have the opportunity to shut their door in her face just like she'd done to Goten a year ago. It was about returning blow for blow, Trunks had always been much more relentless than Goten.

"Of course, I won't. I don't even have your address and I would never ask Bulma or Gohan," she answered.

Trunks suppressed another sigh as this talk was weighing heavy on him after only one minute. He wondered once again why he picked up Goten's phone in the first place. "So what do you want?"

"I'll be at Angie's on Main Street during the next two hours. I'd like you to join me there, I really need to talk to you," she answered.

He couldn't help but glance at his watch before giving his reply. "Do you really think I don't have more interesting things to do, Chichi? Besides, it sounds like a very bad idea if you don't mind me being honest," he croaked.

"Think about it. I wouldn't ask you if it weren't for Goten," she whispered shyly.

 _For Goten_. These two words uttered by her were enough to drive him mad in a split second and he finally yielded to the urge that had seized him the second he'd recognized her voice. He hung up with no warning.

He prevented himself from hurling the phone against the wall and tightened the device in his clenched fist instead. It took him a great effort to lay it down as he was about to crush it.

He stayed still for a while. It was ten o'clock. His brain calculated unwillingly that Chichi would wait until noon. _Shut up!_ A voice screamed in his mind. He was seething and his leg was fidgeting in contained anger. He had to calm down.

He got up, zipped off his jogging jacket and stuck his headphones in his ears. He had decided to go running and he needed it now more than ever.

By the time he was at the door of the apartment and ready to go out, the doorbell echoed. He froze at once as a single thought surged in his mind. _Chichi_. That bitch had said she didn't have their address. Did she lie? He took a deep breath to soothe his nervousness. The idea was stupid. Why would she have done that? Why would she have made up this story about Angie's if she had actually been standing right behind that door? It was absurd. Trunks needed definitely to calm down. It might only be the caretaker.

When he ended up opening the door, he was surprised to find out Tam was the one to pay him a visit.

"Tam?" he exclaimed with a frown, "Is there something wrong?"

The young man's face was tired and sad and it triggered Trunks's immediate concern.

"Sort of. Can I come in?" the visitor replied.

Trunks stepped back to let him in and closed the door behind him. After their talk a few days earlier, Trunks had decided to pay him a room in a hotel. That way, Tam had at least a decent shelter all while staying away from Goten.

Tam hadn't liked this solution and his annoyance hadn't gone unnoticed by Trunks. The younger man had expressed a half hearted gratitude and all his sympathy for Trunks had been gone the moment the heir had explained his idea.

Trunks also suspected that Tam hadn't appreciated the soundtrack Goten and him had played in the shower and Trunks couldn't really blame him. In hindsight, the half-Saiyan admitted it hadn't been very classy although he'd loved every bit of it.

As soon as Trunks turned to his guest, Tam pinned him against the wall and pressed his hand on his groin. Trunks was completely caught off guard by his unexpected move.

"I know Goten isn't around, don't you feel like having some extra-fun, huh?" Tao whispered with a sneaky smirk on his face.

Trunks tried to push him back as gently as he could. "Tam, goddamnit, wasn't I clear enough?"

"Come on, I know you," Tam insisted by rubbing his hand on his former lover's fly.

"Stop it," Trunks spelled out with a cold voice.

Yet, as a reply, Tam's lips came closer from Trunks's. The heir shoved him back with more energy and Tam took a few steps back to keep his balance.

"Just stop, Tam. This is nonsense!" Trunks growled.

The younger man was standing a few steps from him and staring at him with dark and hazy eyes. Tam looked so tired and so sad at that moment that Trunks had a second thought about the way he should handle his unexpected behavior. Trunks didn't move nor say anything though. He kept waiting for an explanation or apologies instead.

Tam leaned his back against the opposite wall of the small hallway and slid down to the floor until he crouched with his arms wrapping his knees. "You're a bastard, Trunks. I should have known better. Guys like you are always bastards," he grumbled.

These words kindled a strange mix of both guilt and irritation in Trunks's mind. Most of all, he was stunned by the speech. Was Tam somehow trying to say he was caring for him more than he should have? "I never promised you anything, Tam. We've never been a real couple and you knew it. I don't understand the song you're singing now," Trunks hissed.

Tam glared up at him. His black eyes were brighter than usual. "Huh, you don't understand, is that it? I've always been there for you. Don't you remember the day you came to my aunt's restaurant? Dude, you came to _my_ place, meeting _my_ family in _my_ district, all this uninvited just because you were feeling down and you needed company. Did I treat you the way you're treating me right now?"

Trunks frowned and lowered his head sheepishly. "I'm sorry," he whispered in lack of better reply.

When he looked up, Tam had gotten up and he was stepping back to him. He grabbed Trunks's head between his hands and leaned his face closer. "Grant me at least a last time," Tam whispered in a wicked pleading tone, "I know Goten isn't home and I swear he'll never know. Please, I feel so alone and so tired lately,"

Trunks felt mesmerized by his former lover's shiny black eyes and he didn't react when their lips met. He was numb. Yet, when Tam nibbled gently his lips, it felt like an electric shock. The reality of what they were doing hit Trunks hard and he tossed his head back so abruptly that he banged it against the wall behind him. Tam's eyes widened in astonishment and his face displayed a mix of confusion and disappointment.

"I can't," Trunks stated by diverting his gaze from the younger man.

"You…"

"I can't!" Trunks yelled. He couldn't even say why he'd shouted but Tam had a jump at this sudden fit of anger. Trunks rubbed his eyes in weariness. He may be a bastard. He may even be the worst bastards of all. So be it, then.

He stared at Tam with icy eyes. His former lover's distress stirred him no longer and at that moment, he found out Tam didn't exactly look like Goten as a matter of fact.

"I understand you think I'm a bastard and I don't give a damn. Just know I'll be there whenever you need my help but next time you try to lay a hand on me the way you just did, I'll beat you to a pulp. Now get out of here."

Tam gazed at him in disbelief. His expression had changed and the sadness had given way to anger. He cursed under his breath and stepped out the apartment without even bothering to close the door.

Trunks swallowed hard and sighed. He was still stunned by what had just happened and he had no clear conscience. He silenced his feelings with a shrug and exited the apartment in order to start his jogging. His nerves were calling even more for physical effort after this weird encounter with Tam.

Running allowed him to calm down little by little and his train of thoughts went back to its tracks and to Chichi. _For Goten_. Those were her words but it was a little late now for her to care _for Goten._ Trunks couldn't help but wonder what she truly had in mind. Did she finally realize her mistakes? Or was she trying to bring her son back to _the right path_? To have him stop _his nonsense_? Whatever her intentions were, she couldn't be seriously hoping for a split second that Trunks was going to help her.

Beside those questions about Chichi, Trunks was concerned about Goten's attitude. _He blocks all my calls, that's why I hide my caller's identity._ This sounded nothing like Goten and he hadn't even talked to Trunks about Chichi's calls. Maybe Chichi was just lying, but then what would be her interest in doing so? Furthermore, Trunks's instinct told him that she'd told the truth. So why would Goten act that way with her? Could it be because he feared to flinch and to reconsider his decision if he was to face his mother's distress? Would it be the reason why he ignored her calls? Trunks shivered at this thought but he chased it from his mind rather quickly. Goten was stronger than that. Trunks knew him enough to know he would no longer accept to be torn away from his lover. Goten had been the one to fight hard when they broke up and it was obvious that the younger man wouldn't let anything or anyone force him to do it again.

The whole matter was looping in Trunks's confused mind until he noticed he'd reached the limit of the park where he was used to running.

In normal times, he would just turn around and run back in the direction of their apartment. Instead of this, he stopped and contemplated the gate he was facing. He realized that this door of the park was giving access to Main Street. He'd never paid attention to this fact before this very minute.

Rather than jogging back the other way as he always did, he stepped hesitantly out of the park on the sidewalk. The traffic was dense on Avenue and there were more walkers than in the park. He watched the flow of cars and people for a while.

Angie's was on the other side of the street a few meters on the right. He couldn't help but to glimpse at the storefront in the distance. He could make out its yellow and red awnings and its sign in cursive letters.

The teahouse was used to welcome the students of a select private school standing further on Avenue. They were a bunch of good younglings, all with promising futures. Trunks had been part of them as he was a teenager and he could still remember lingering at Angie's with friends when he was done with his classes, or even during the day, the few times he happened to skip school. Angie's was also the perfect spot for neat grandmothers and nurses dragging along good children deserving gourmet ice creams. Thinking about it, this place was the exact reflection of Chichi's liking. It was all very clean and very conventional with no alcohol and princesses' pastries.

While memories of the time he'd spent in the teahouse surged in Trunks's mind, his feet took him unconsciously closer from Angie's until he stood right in front of the storefront.

He was still thinking about Chichi's offer to meet her here. At first he'd been adamant he wouldn't cave in but he was now wondering if he wouldn't somehow miss an opportunity to help Goten to get over Chichi's issue. Was a little chat with her so dreadful after all? No. There was nothing to fear and nothing to lose.

When he pushed Angie's door, a slight bell announced his entering as it did for each client stepping in. The sound reminded him the time when he was a schoolboy. The place hadn't changed over the years. The cozy dining room was deserted at this hour of the day. It was too early for lunch and too late for a morning coffee.

Chichi was the only customer but her table was tucked away in a nook so that she would go unnoticed.

As always her black hair was pulled in a severe bun. She looked uptight with her clasped hands resting on the table. She raised her head as soon as the bell rang, like she'd probably done each time someone had opened the door since she was here. When she saw Trunks, she immediately got up to let him know she was there. He'd already spotted her though.

He walked up to her table and sat down opposite from her without a word. She sat back down as well and he noticed her stiffness. It was somehow comforting for him to point out her unease. To say the least, he wasn't completely comfortable with the situation either.

The waitress broke the silence with her cheerful voice. "What can I get you?" she asked Trunks.

"Fruit juice," he muttered.

"Apple, banana, orange…"

"I don't give a damn, whatever you have," he cut her off.

The woman cringed at his harsh manner but she didn't say anything and turned questioning eyes to Chichi. "Another tea will be fine, thank you," the black-haired woman ordered with a slick voice.

When the waitress was gone, Trunks waited for Chichi to speak but she wouldn't bring herself to utter a word. She was staring at him with an undecipherable face all by keeping silent despite his expectant gaze.

After a while, he couldn't take it any longer. "Okay. So, here I am. What do you want from me?" he growled while repressing his growing annoyance.

"Are you going to knock the table over me?" she asked. Her voice was small but her tone was a clear sarcasm as much as the question was rhetorical.

He rolled his eyes. "You really want me to leave right now?" he asked

"I have an amazing son, you know," she stated all of a sudden. "Well, I have two amazing sons, but you and I both know which one I'm speaking of."

He blinked as he was taken aback by the unexpected change of subject. "Sure. No doubt he's amazing. Did you just find that out?" He retorted.

"Are you up to him?"

This time, Trunks frowned. He didn't appreciate Chichi's underlying wickedness for him. "I do my best, what's your point?" he grumbled with gritted teeth.

"You think I'm an awful mother and a tyrannical vixen, don't you? You think I don't care for Goten's happiness," she resumed quietly.

"No kidding, you're really good at reading my thoughts," Trunks snickered as the waitress showed up with their drinks.

"And what about you? Do you make Goten happy?"

Trunks jumped at the question. He gave her a murderous glare. "Yeah. I don't want to brag but I think I do."

"All the time? So, every move and every choice you make have always resulted in him feeling happy. You could really claim this without a second thought?"

He scowled and leaned against the back of his seat. Trunks knew too well he'd screwed up at some point but he would rather die than admit it aloud right now. Furthermore, he was nothing near accountable to that bitch for what he did. He didn't answer and she smirked in a very irking way at his silence.

"This isn't a contest of course," she carried on, "yet I don't fear to say I've always done everything necessary to make him happy since he was a child and I think I make it through rather well."

"Until you slammed your door in his face and broke his heart," Trunks corrected on the go.

"Until you dragged him along in that filthy media trial because you lost your nerves with a girl in a bar," Chichi retorted with her smirk still on her face.

"I didn't "drag him along" as you say," Trunks objected sharply.

"Which one of you did make the decision to split up?" Chichi added accusingly.

Trunks gasped at the question. Was Chichi insane enough to believe that she was in position to judge him? The idea was all the more revolting considering her rigidity had caused Goten's woes. If not for her, Goten might have been able to deal with these goddam journalists. He might have ended up going back to a new job and the press might have ended up leaving them alone. Then, they would have been able to get out of it and there would have been no need for them to break up.

"I won't judge you, Trunks. Don't judge me either. The point is we both wanted Goten's happiness and we both made mistakes in our attempts to reach that goal," she concluded in a softer tone.

Trunks watched her in disbelief and shook his head. "Chichi, you've rejected him. It's a notch above a simple mistake, don't you think?"

For the first time, she lost her composure and she frowned. "Do you think I had an easy time dealing with all this? Goten has always been a model son, a nice obedient kid. He was a good student ending up with a good job and settled down with a well-educated, nice girlfriend. Then, all of a sudden, he's nothing near that but some kind of pervert hanging around in bars with disreputable girls all while living with a man. I knew nothing, Trunks, he didn't tell me anything and what sort of words do you think journalists used to tell me about his life? My world collapsed that day and Goten didn't even bother calling me after the trial. All he did was showing up a month later with his puppy eyes. So yes, I didn't take it too well. I admit it but didn't you reject him as well?"

Her voice was low yet biting and her last words hit Trunks hard. He hardly refrained himself from grabbing her by the collar over the table. He reached out his arm to her. His brusque gesture knocked down his glass in the process and he froze his move just in time to avoid contact. She didn't flinch though. She just kept giving him a defying gaze.

"I forbid you to speak of me that way, you hear me? You never cared for Goten and me. You don't know anything about us, so don't you ever hint I could have ever rejected him," he hissed in a threatening tone.

She was still unimpressed and her lips twisted in a sarcastic smile. "See, mistakes are lessons for us to learn. You should never have let him go and I should never have shut my door in his face," she resumed.

He raised a quizzical eyebrow as he was realizing for the first time that she might acknowledge she'd been wrong. "What do you mean by that?" he spat with caution.

She folded her arms and seemed to calm down while the panic-stricken waitress showed up to clean Trunks's mess.

Chichi sighed and her tense features softened. "You know, I mulled over this. What happened in Eloma is quite similar to what happened the first time your story had come out as a scandal in the newspapers. At the time, the humiliation I felt when I was facing all the wedding's guests while your father was - huh – explaining so bluntly what sort of relationship you had. It made me furious to no end. Then, after a while, as I said, I mulled over that story. I also came across this."

She rummaged in her bag and pulled out the magazine Bulma had already shown him. Chichi rested the paper on the table, exhibiting the picture of Goten and him kissing shamelessly. Trunks couldn't help but blush at the public sight of such an intimate moment. Yet, he had to admit once again that the photo was beautiful. That bastard of a paparazzo was somewhat skilled when it came to render the feelings of the moment.

Chichi was watching his reaction with some amusement and it worsened his awkwardness. She smiled. "This picture is shining with obviousness," she stated. "This is what I want."

"This? What do you mean by "this"?" Trunks mumbled in amazement.

"This. Goten's happiness," she replied by pointing at the picture.

At that, Trunks's cheeks turned an even franker crimson. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. "Well - Consider it as granted, then," he stammered.

"Goten doesn't want to talk to me anymore though," Chichi sighed. "We - we had a fight. I called him a few days after the wedding and – our talk didn't work out very well. Now – Could you maybe talk to him?"

Trunks clenched his lips as he realized Goten hadn't told him anything about Chichi's calls. The younger man might have intended to spare his lover. He knew Trunks was still deeply mad at Chichi and he didn't want to worsen the pain.

"Do you really deserve it?" Trunks asked after a moment.

"You had your second chance, why not me?" she retorted with a pleading look.

Trunks cringed at her statement. Goten had given so many second chances to his mother that it might rather be the hundredth ones and she wasn't even aware of it. "Stop comparing us and admit that you've been behaving like a bitch. Now, here you are and wow, you finally found out who your son really is by reading a newspaper whereas he never stopped sending you desperate messages you never wanted to get? It's a cheap escape, don't you think?"

"You're just like your father, adamant no matter what, huh?" She commented with a bored face.

As a reply, he rose at once and headed to the exit wordlessly.

"If you don't do it for me, do it for Goten," she exclaimed in an alarmed tone.

He didn't even bother to answer and stepped out the teahouse, swinging the door so harshly that the bell could hardly tinkle.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey there. Thanks for all your support and a happy new year._

 _I'm still there and so is **Kalebxdd**. He gave me a much needed hand for this chapter._

* * *

 **C** **hapter 18**

The channel had been swollen by the rain of the previous days and its water was now rolling in nervous and dark waves. Weeds had swarmed onto the bank and they were swaying in the autumn breeze.

Goten was sitting on the ledge of the glass door. The wind was toying with his strands while he was finishing cleaning his tools. He dried the last brushes and rested them on the floor with a sigh of relief. His body felt numb with fatigue after his day spent repairing the house.

He raised his head and his eyes wandered all around. As usual, the area seemed completely deserted and the sounds of the city hardly made their way up to this wild spot.

It had been weird to come back here. The place was haunted by countless memories and yet, it had felt dreadfully empty. There was hardly any more furniture in the house except for the bare beds and a few chairs. No one had lived there for almost a year and time had done its work. Goten had felt a pang at discovering the obvious signs of this desertion. Humidity had damaged the coatings while the walls still displayed dirty marks of long gone frames and a bunch of critters had lodged in the most unexpected corners.

Half of the day had been used to clean each room, chasing spiders and mice and mopping up their mess. Still, the musty smell had been reluctant to fade until it was definitely replaced by the heady odor of fresh paint. However, everything was over now. The whole place was neat and immaculate. Goten had an unconscious smile at the thought.

He looked down at his hands and started to wipe them forcefully with a rag in order to remove any stains of plaster or paint. He was rubbing each inch of skin, willing to erase any hint that could have aroused Trunks's curiosity. Goten hadn't told him anything about what he'd done today for he intended to surprise him. The prospect of the heir's stunned face when he would find out the house had been completely done up excited Goten to no end, but it would only happen if Trunks hadn't suspected anything in the first place.

Goten's alibi - and his best help to get the work done in time - was Gohan. Goten had said he would spent the day with him to give him a hand with his work. It wasn't exactly the perfect excuse. If Trunks brought himself to mull over it, he would end up wondering how Goten could stand any help at all with Gohan's work but it worked so far. Sure enough, Trunks didn't dare ask questions as he was thinking that Goten just needed to spend time with his brother as a sort of family connection.

Still, Goten deemed it wise to take any necessary caution to save his secret because he was well aware that his lies never lasted long facing Trunks. Thus he polished each finger with care, making sure he wouldn't leave any trace that could betray him.

When he was done, he checked his hands by keeping his open palms at eye level. He was satisfied to note his skin was rid of any stains and he searched his jacket for his cigarettes. As he pulled them out of his pocket, little papers fell on the floor. He lit a cigarette before leaning down to pick them up.

He found out that they were actually the pictures Trunks and him had stuck on the cupboards. The photos had remained taped in the kitchen all the time and Goten had to take them off to scour the closets. He'd forgotten them and he frowned at the thought that if Trunks had stumbled across them, he would have immediately known that Goten had dropped by the channel house. Goten lectured himself while reviewing the pictures with amusement.

A thin film of dust covered them and the colors had faded away. Goten watched his own smile pierced with missing milk teeth, then his eyes shifted to Trunks. He was giving the victory sign with his finger, his face wearing a conquering smirk and his usual tuft of hair standing on his head. They looked so carefree. It was almost another life. Goten couldn't even remember the day he'd been photographed, nor by whom. Yet, it was still them. Goten couldn't prevent a small chuckle at the sight of Trunks's childish face.

He was snatched out of his meditations by the sound of the glass door slid open behind him. He hastily stuffed the pictures back into his pocket.

"I admit that this house has something special," his brother's voice stated.

Gohan joined him and sat down beside him. He looked exhausted as well by their work of the day. His gaze wandered over the channel and to the silhouettes of the houses on the opposite bank. The setting was somehow fascinating. It was like being in the countryside all by being in the city. It was strange and exciting.

Goten smiled at him. "Thanks for your help, bro. I'm glad we're done and we only have to settle the furniture now."

Gohan nodded. "Why did you want us to do the job on our own? I mean, it didn't bother me to give you a hand, but I'm sure that Trunks would have paid guys for that anyway," he resumed.

"It wouldn't be the same," Goten replied with a shrug.

Gohan turned around to give another look at the house they'd been working in. Its architecture was unusual as it reminded the viewer of the building's former function as storage shed. "Did Trunks really buy this house for you?" Gohan asked.

"It seems so," Goten replied absently while averting his gaze from his brother. He was avoiding eye contact and Gohan understood that the question had bothered him. More specifically, Gohan knew that what bothered Goten was talking about the feelings he shared with Trunks, said feelings being strong enough as to have Trunks buying this house for him.

His little brother had always been like that. Goten was charismatic and he often filled people with instant sympathy. Goten was a friendly, social and generous person. To anyone, he was someone easy to understand and as of the first meeting with him, most people had the feeling they had known him since forever. This side of his personality was a lot like their father's. Yet, whoever would become close from Goten - really close that is - would find out that he proved to be someone very reserved and it was hard to have him open up.

In a way, Goten liked to show a lot to people as a way to prevent them from trying to know what he was willing to hide. Gohan had often pictured that part of him as an inner safe containing all his true feelings and forbidding any access to them. Although Gohan had always been aware of his brother's secretive side, he had to admit it had never blown up in his face like it did in this matter about Trunks.

When he'd discovered the house for the first time a few days before, the older brother had realized once more how deeply the boys were bonded to each other. Gohan had known for long that Trunks had bought the channel's house for Goten. Bulma had found out almost a year ago and she'd told him. Gohan hadn't been very surprised. He'd always considered Trunks as a spoiled child, unaware of the money he spent and the value of things provided he could satisfy all his desires as soon as they seized him. This trait had never bothered Gohan. He deemed it to be the result of Bulma's education and it had fortunately not turned Trunks into a smug or superficial person.

So, as a matter of fact, when Gohan had heard the young man had plain and simple bought a house for his brother, he'd naturally come to the conclusion that the Briefs heir had just done it on a whim, like a millionaire covering his current lover with overpriced gifts. Yet, when he'd seen the house, Gohan had figured it was much more than just that.

Goten loved the place and it was obvious that he belonged here. The eccentric look of the house was somehow exactly Goten's spirit. That house had been nothing near a disproportionate and thoughtless gift from a spoiled wealthy brat. Trunks hadn't picked it by chance, or in order to impress Goten. No, he had because he knew Goten and he had instantly guessed the house would fit him. Only someone caring closely for Goten could make such a right choice, and it was undoubtedly so in Trunks's case.

The history of this house was one more thing that Gohan hadn't understood about Trunks and Goten, and he felt guilty. Deep inside he'd been glad that Goten had asked for his help to clean the place behind Trunks's back. He had loved every minute of this day spent with his little brother cleaning, repairing and repainting the whole house. They'd talked about petty things and they had even messed around like brainless kids by throwing plaster powder at each other in a childish fight. There had been no unease and no tensions between them and it had been a long time since Gohan last had such a nice time with Goten. Gohan had enjoyed it all the more that he'd missed sorely his brother's true cheer.

He still wondered sometimes why things hadn't been so simple from the very beginning. Why didn't Goten come to see him when he'd been in trouble about the girl and Trunks's trial? Why didn't he just tell him about his new feelings for Trunks? Truth was that at the time, Gohan had been deeply upset that his brother hadn't confessed anything to him. He'd felt hurt and confused to learn about his brother's life along with a crowd of strangers in the courtroom as if Goten had somehow rejected him, and his feelings had blinded him. They had prevented him from worrying about Goten like he should have.

Gohan had long been skeptical about the boys' relationship. He now realized that he had only reacted that way because Goten hadn't let him know about his situation earlier. Gohan had preferred to believe that his brother hadn't told anything because his affair with Trunks had been nothing serious. He'd even deemed that Goten would never have confessed anything to anyone if not for Trunks's sake in the courtroom. If not for the brawl between Trunks and the girl, the boys would have just grown tired of their affair and they would have put an end to it before anyone could suspect anything at all. With some hindsight Gohan was well aware that it had actually been a convenient explanation to heal his wounded pride.

He also had to bear with Chichi and the journalists and he'd been alone to do it after Goten's public revelations. It had been like coming back in time to the years when Gohan needed to cover up his brother's crap. Yet, this time Gohan had to do it without a shred of explanation or apologies since Goten had vanished all of a sudden.

As always, Gohan had coped with the mess without a single complaint. He'd kept for himself all his questionings and his bubbling irritation but when Goten had been back out of the blue after a month of absolute silence, Gohan had a hard time playing the compromising older brother. Goten's puppy eyes when he'd claimed his love for Trunks had just reminded him once again the time when his younger brother used to give lousy excuses to justify himself for screwing up. Gohan had been reluctant to believe in this so-called love.

However, for some reasons, Gohan hadn't believed much more in the cheer of Goten's voice when he'd told him on the phone that he was about to leave and settle down in the Southern States, away from Trunks and _without_ Trunks.

Gohan couldn't say why but doubts had seized him up from this very moment. A sneaky voice had haunted his mind, stating something was wrong and asking insistent questions. Did Goten really decide to move on to a better life as a willing choice because his affair with Trunks had only been some more nonsense like Gohan had liked to believe it? Or was it a decision he'd been forced to make under the pressure of a situation that got out of hand?

Since the trial, Gohan had often been asked if he had any family ties with the boyfriend of the Capsule's CEO. He didn't mind at the beginning considering he'd never felt the slightest shame about being Goten's brother. Yet, from the moment Goten had informed him that he was leaving for the Southern States, it had become more and more painful to deal with this kind of nosy behavior. Gohan had felt like punching those snoopers as they believed they were allowed to judge Goten's privacy. Gohan knew his brother. He knew his need to protect his intimate feelings from the outside world – his precious safe - and he could picture too well how badly all these half-smirks and knowing glances might have affected his younger brother.

Gohan's mind had slowly connected his new feelings and his persistent doubts until he'd found himself wondering if he hadn't fought the wrong enemy. Maybe, his real concern shouldn't have been about hiding from intrusive reporters, soothing his mother's frustration or even trying to get a hold of his own scattered mind. His real concern should have been Goten in the very first place. Thinking about it, everything had always been about Goten. He hadn't dared confess anything to his older brother and everyone had turned their backs on him until he ended up living alone halfway around the world as if in exile. Was this situation really what Goten had been hoping for?

Gohan needed to get to the bottom of it and he'd decided to go visit him in Eloma. As soon as he'd met his brother's eyes the day of his arrival, Gohan had known his instinct had been right. Although Goten would have never voiced the slightest complaint, although he had once again kept his misery locked in his inner safe, his agony was obvious at first sight. Gohan hadn't expected to find it so deep though.

Goten had become the shadow of his former self. The only thing he could still impose on himself was getting up each morning to go to work. Other than that, he was mostly living like a wandering ghost and he hadn't been able to befriend anyone more than a month after his arrival. He was living a secluded life in his small house, away from the city and from his neighbors, which was quite opposite to his true nature.

Gohan kept a painful memory of the first days he'd spent in Eloma. Goten seemed grateful for his visit but, as a matter of fact, Gohan could hardly drag a few words out of him, let alone a smile. Goten had turned into gloomy company and it was somewhat disturbing and alarming. Gohan needed time and patience before he could get his brother out of his shell. He had even called Videl several times to get some insightful advices from her. Then, one night Goten had broken the silence and he'd spoken in an unexpected manner.

It had been as if his safe had ended up blowing up and spilling all its content at Gohan's face. Maybe it had been mostly due to the strong cocktail Gohan had prepared thanks to the recipe of the local grocer. Goten and him had drunk a full bowl of it, that night. However, no matter the reason, when Goten brought himself to talk his raw sincerity had hit Gohan hard. Goten had spoken for an entire hour, hardly interrupting himself from time to time. Gohan would never forget that night he'd spent on the terrace of his brother's shack. The lush jungle surrounding the place and the twilight of the tropical night had made the moment even stranger and Gohan would keep his brother's speech in mind for about forever.

Goten had sounded sometimes fiery, sometimes desperate as anger and sadness tinged his voice alternately. One minute he was worried for Trunks and the next one, he was mad at him. Goten was mourning his friend all by cursing his name and it looked very much like a flaring passion Gohan hadn't suspected before. Gohan was stunned to find his brother so talkative and so affected after several days of impassive silence. He couldn't remember any other time Goten had opened up so completely.

Goten had told him the whole story. The secret, then his job at the Capsule, Alice, the trial, the journalists. Chichi eventually. There was such distress in him. He questioned his break up with Trunks and even mentioned the idea of returning to the Western capital, all by claiming a strong resentment towards his friend. He blamed Trunks for believing Goten could be happy away from him. He was nothing near happy, he was alone and lost and Trunks was a complete moron.

As Goten had spoken, Gohan had felt an increasing guilt. He'd become aware of how much he had missed about his brother. After that, he'd had a hard time soothing that feeling. Videl had tried to comfort him upon pointing that Goten had made the choice to keep him at distance.

Yet, what made Gohan really bitter had been that he hadn't taken Goten's feeling more seriously although his brother had tried to let him know. That night, Gohan had truly realized that Goten's care for Trunks was much deeper than he'd believed. It was so obvious. No matter what Goten would talk about, the sole concern he would word was always the same. Trunks.

Gohan had assumed the boys had forged their bond while blurring the boundaries between love and friendship. They had added their usual taste for crazy forbidden adventures and it had been enough to have them in their messy situation. It was very far from the right explanation though. Gohan hadn't got a thing. However, Goten didn't seem to hold a grudge to him and he still trusted him more than ever. He had confided in him more things that he ever had before. Gohan had felt bad at the thought afterward and he had craved for redemption.

He'd long mulled over it and he'd come to the conclusion that the best thing he could do to help his younger brother was to bring their mother back to him. It sounded like a tricky challenge to say the least but after listening to Goten's pain Gohan thought he would find a way. He had to find a way. He would find the right words to speak with Chichi and he wouldn't let her look away with a shrug and a frown like she always did.

When he'd left Eloma, Gohan had promised to Goten that the next time they would meet would be in Mount Paozu for the New Year's celebration. Goten had replied with a disbelieving pout. It hadn't been enough to affect Gohan's determination to change things. Gohan couldn't help to mend the boys' relationship because it was way too personal and delicate, but he could mend his own family.

As he'd returned from his trip to Eloma, Gohan was sure that Goten wouldn't hold out very long in the Southern States and that he would soon come back to Trunks. He'd been puzzled to be wrong again. When he heard about Goten having a girlfriend and even later, when he eventually met Raven, Gohan had been deeply confused. Truth was he hadn't bought his brother so-called new life yet he had felt so guilty about his previous failure to understand Goten's feeling that he didn't dare give much credit to his own intuition. Furthermore Raven had been a convenient means to coax Chichi into reconnecting with her younger son.

Gohan should have known better. Everything had been fake. Once again, Goten had kept all his feeling locked in his inner safe, feigning happiness for everyone's sake. However, just as Gohan had suspected, his feelings for Trunks had been too powerful and they had ended up bursting out of the safe which turned Marron's wedding into a dreadful disaster.

All things considered, Gohan was rather proud of his brother's decision to run away with Trunks. Sure, as usual, the boys had been unable to do things in a thoughtful and civilized manner, but they had made it nevertheless and Gohan knew that they'd done the right thing for Goten's sake. If needed, the day Gohan had just spent with his little brother was proof of that. Goten looked just free – in lack for better word. There was no longer fear or doubts in his eyes. He'd stopped wondering with anguish what path he should take and where it might lead him.

At that thought, Gohan had an unwilling smile and he watched his brother's face in the setting sun. He wrapped an arm around Goten's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. "You're gonna be happy now, aren't you?" Gohan stated.

Goten chuckled while struggling his elder's grip. "I'm mostly gonna be late if I don't hurry. Then, Trunks will get suspicious. It would be stupid to get caught now that we're done, don't you think?"

With that, he stood up. He still wouldn't bring himself to move further though. He kept staring at the mesmerizing waves of the channel while finishing his cigarette.

As he felt his brother was about to leave, Gohan thought of Chichi. Although Goten hadn't mentioned her a single time during the whole day, she might be the last fly in the soup of his happiness. Gohan was concerned about what the safe might contain regarding their mother but he'd been reluctant to tackle the topic so far.

Chichi had always been fond of Goten. She'd had a soft spot on him since his birth. Gohan wouldn't be bitter to admit that Goten and their mother had shared a very special bond while Gohan had always felt closer to his father. Sometimes, he wondered if it hadn't been due to Goten's resemblance of Goku. Or maybe, it was just because Chichi had raised him alone for most of his life. Anyway, even if Gohan embodied Chichi's success and pride, Goten had always been her true joy. Gohan had known it for a long time. As much as his mother loved to recall the long list of skills Gohan had been gifted with, he knew that she secretly cherished every bit of Goten's flaws.

Goten returned this love back to her unconditionally and he'd always tried his hardest to make her as happy as possible. Since he was a little brat, he'd done everything to comply with her expectations and whenever he had happened to take liberties with her rules, he'd always been careful that she wouldn't find out. He hadn't done it especially to avoid her anger but mostly to avoid her grief. Gohan had to acknowledge that Goten had always regarded Chichi's feelings with better care than anyone else in the family.

For this reason, Gohan was concerned about the way Chichi's new rejection could affect him. This rough break of their bond had to be painful for him, how could it be otherwise? Yet, Goten hadn't said anything about it and Gohan wanted to make sure he was dealing well with it. He had to hear it from Goten and he wouldn't leave it in the safe again. Since they were done and about to leave the house, now was the time or never to talk about it. Gohan felt nervous. He cleared his throat. "Goten, did you talk to Mum – since, huh - Eloma?"

Goten didn't flinch at the question. He had his back at his brother and kept watching the angry channel flowing in front of them. Gohan wasn't sure it was a good sign.

"Once," Goten ended up replying without giving his brother a single glance, "We argued." He was speaking with a strange detachment and it sounded somewhat eerie, as if he didn't mind at all.

Gohan frowned. "Did you call her?" He insisted.

Goten sighed and turned down at last to look down at his brother still sitting on the floor. "She was the one to call me. What do you think she said? I'll come to a bad end being a little rogue with a wrecked life and no honor. All her usual crap."

He'd uttered the words in a flat emotionless tone but Gohan spotted the slight trembling of his lips. "You know she doesn't really mean it, don't you?" the older brother objected hesitantly.

Goten crouched down right in front of him. He stubbed his cigarette out with a calm gesture and rested a hand on his brother's knee as to ensure his balance. "You don't need to comfort me, Gohan. I don't need comfort cause I don't give a damn anymore. I've understood there is nothing I can do to please her."

"Don't say that," Gohan exclaimed with an unwilling tinge of panic in his voice.

Goten raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Why not? I don't want to pretend anymore. Nobody can deny I tried to be what she wanted me to be and see what happened? Who did it help in the end? Hell, certainly not Raven. Neither Mum, nor Trunks."

His voice went low when he uttered Trunks' name. He looked away in embarrassment and Gohan understood some painful memories had come to his mind. He covered the younger man's hand with his. "I'll talk to her. Then mayb-"

"No," Goten cut off as he looked up back to his brother. "It's not worth it. I thought about it, she will never picture what I share with Trunks. So why bother?"

Gohan pursed his lips in concern. "She loves you, Goten. She has an odd way to express it but trust me, she does."

"I know she does, I love her too but sometimes it's not enough. She hurts me so much. We both hurt each other so the best is to cut ties. Anyway, I have Trunks for myself now and that's enough for me," Goten stated.

Gohan stared at his brother in disbelief. He was searching his eyes for any hint of hesitation that would belie his radical speech. However, he found nothing but a quiet and unusual determination. It was a little scary.

Goten wasn't the resentful type and he was quick to forgive. It was one more trait he had inherited from their father. Yet, his talk about Chichi hinted he'd changed somehow. He had given up the idea of trying to fix things and it didn't even seem to matter to him. Gohan had never seen him so adamant about someone. He'd grown strong, that was for sure.

Gohan understood his brother's point of view. He'd witnessed Goten's aching after his break-up from Trunks and he related it easily to his younger brother's need to protect himself today. Furthermore, Gohan realized that Goten was also willing to protect Trunks. Goten wouldn't talk about it openly but it was obvious that Trunks had suffered at least as much as Goten and that idea still wrenched Goten's heart. Gohan couldn't blame his brother for his decision to stay away from their mother but it still sounded as a brutal choice to him. Gohan opted to keep quiet and he lowered his head sadly.

Goten pressed his hand as a sign of solace and struggled to his feet. "We'd better go. I'm starving and Videl may be waiting for you," he resumed, while holding out his hand to help his elder up.

Gohan looked up at him. Goten gave him a weak smile, his eyes sparkling with impatience. He was happy. Wasn't it the most important thing after all? Maybe, he was right. Maybe if he kept ignoring Chichi, she would end up pondering about the whole thing by herself and maybe, as time would go by, she would eventually accept his younger son for what he was.

Gohan smiled back. "You're right, let's go," he replied upon grabbing his hand.

When they were done locking the house, Goten flew through the city as quickly as possible. His heart was racing at the thought of showing the house to Trunks the next day. He was quite sure that his friend didn't suspect a thing. Quite. When it was about Trunks, nothing would ever be totally sure.

As he came home, Goten checked his clothes one more time before entering the building. He couldn't help but fear to be betrayed by a stain of paint or plaster dust in his hair. He gave a last glance at his reflection in the window of a car and opened the door of the hallway.

He turned on the light and dusted himself as an ultimate caution. As he was scrutinizing his pants, his eyes fell on an unusual spot on the floor. Small, round, dark. Familiar. His gaze instinctively sought another one nearby. His intuition was proved right. Two, three, four.

His stomach clenched and he followed the chain of stains. They were spaced out and tiny at first, then turning close and thick while he tracked them further. Blood.

That's when he realized a curled body was slumped between the waste containers that were stored in the corner of the hallway. It was a barely panting guy and Goten rushed to him. "Hey, what's up? What…"

Goten interrupted himself as the guy looked up. It was Tam. For a moment, Goten remained speechless. A glimmer of hope kindled in the young man's eyes when he recognized Goten. "Goten," he whispered.

Goten knelt beside him and started to assess his injuries by lifting Tam's arms that were wrapped around his abdomen. The blood seemed to come from somewhere around his belly but the young man's canvas jacket and T-shirt were so soaked from it that it was impossible to locate the wound exactly.

Tam repressed a grunt and tried to resume. "Goten, listen - I'm sorry, you have to…"

Yet, Goten wasn't listening. He was mesmerized by the scary amount of blood and it triggered an alarm in his mind. He also noticed a worrying injury at Tam's head and a swollen black eye. "Holy shit, what happened to you?" Goten hissed while feeling his pockets in search for his phone, oblivious that he'd left it at home this morning.

Tam grabbed his forearm as to draw his attention. "Goten, Listen to me," he grumbled.

His touch and his demanding tone froze Goten. He looked wordlessly down at Tam.

"Tell Trunks I'm sorry, I totally screwed up," the younger man panted painfully.

Goten frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"

Tam was now breathless and certainly near losing consciousness. He hadn't let go of Goten's arm though and he tried to keep talking. He raised cloudy eyes to Goten. "Watch out," he added in a whisper. Then, he blurted out a growl of pain all by clenching his hand on his injured abdomen. His head rolled over and he closed his eyes wearily.

Goten freaked out and yelled Trunks's name at the top of his lungs.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey, thanks for your flawless support. I'm done writing the french version. I still need to translate it but I can tell you the story will be 22 chapters - still 3 left after this one._

 ** _Kalebxdd_** _beta read this - once again._

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

A movement next to him dragged Goten out of his drowsiness. He rubbed his eyes with some annoyance as he remembered they were in the hospital. Trunks and him were sitting side by side on worn out, uncomfortable chairs in a gloomy hallway, the whole place reeking of disinfectant. The linoleum on the ground was completely worn and although it might have been basically white it was now a nasty translucent grey. Nurses and doctors in a hurry walked by from time to time, but they would hardly give a single glance at the young men.

Goten repressed a yawn and stretched to ease his stiff muscles. He peeked at Trunks. The heir was sitting motionless with his eyes closed and his head leaning against the wall behind them.

Goten looked at his watch and cursed inwardly as he found out they'd screwed up their whole evening waiting in that damn corridor. His back was definitely ruined and he was hungry. He hadn't really planned to end his day that way.

"Do you want to go home?" Trunks muttered with his eyes still closed, as if he'd read his friend's mind.

"And leave you alone with this guy in the process? You must be kidding," Goten replied crossly.

Trunks smirked. He opened his eyes and stared at him with amusement. "Don't act jealous, I'm sure you're hungry."

As if willing to show their agreement, their stomachs rumbled just at that moment. Goten pressed a hand to his belly in annoyance. "Great. As a matter of fact, I could eat a horse right now, but it won't be enough to leave you alone by your ex-lover's side."

Trunks blinked in confusion, his smile still on his lips. "What are you afraid of, Goten? He has a gaping wound in the belly and he just went under the knife. Do you really think he's on top of trying to get me back?"

Goten glared at him. Truth was that even if Goten had ended up admitting halfheartedly that he couldn't blame Trunks for having a relationship after their separation, the younger man still couldn't bear with the idea of any closeness between Trunks and this guy. Furthermore, Goten didn't trust that Tam the slightest bit. He seemed to be the type ready for unplanned sex any time, any place. The way he'd ogled Goten the first day they had met could vouch for that. This guy was a dirty perv, no doubt. On top of it, he looked pretty keen on Trunks. Too keen. And Trunks took the situation too lightly. Definitely too lightly.

"Did I tell you what he said to me just before he passed out?" Goten resumed. "He asked me to tell you he was sorry, that he had screwed up. Any idea what he meant?"

Trunks's smile froze and he straightened nervously in his chair. He had a moment of hesitation. He didn't intend to lie to Goten but he deemed wiser to sort out the right words before giving any explanation. "He came to see me this morning. He wanted to – Huh, how can I say that?"

"Fuck you?" Goten growled in a threatening tone.

Trunks had a faint gasp. "I kicked him out," he said on the go while biting his lips.

Goten frowned and gave a sigh of irritation. "I should have let him die among garbage," he muttered.

He felt Trunks's hand running over his neck while the heir's face leaned closer from his. "You'd never do that," Trunks whispered in his ear. "Chibi, you can leave now. There's no need for you to wait in that damn hospital for God knows how long. Tam is my problem and you know you can trust me, don't you?"

Goten gave a skeptical grunt.

"Mr. Briefs?" a voice interrupted them.

They raised their heads as they felt somewhat awkward to be caught so close to one another. Trunks withdrew his hand from the nape of Goten's neck and got up. A woman in pink coat with a stethoscope around her neck was standing right in front of them. She had a clipboard stuck between her crossed arms. She blinked at Trunks, as if she had recognized him, but she didn't say anything.

"It's me," Trunks replied.

"I came to see you about the young man with the wound at the abdomen. I am the doctor in charge of him," she explained. She paused and glanced at Goten. "Are you some relative of the wounded man?" she asked him as he was standing up as well.

Goten frowned and cringed at the question. Trunks immediately stepped in "Uh. No, Goten is my friend. He was the one to find Tam injured in our stairwell."

The woman arched her eyebrows in confusion. "Excuse me. You sort of look like him so I thought – well, nevermind. He's out of surgery now. He isn't awake but you can see him if you like."

Trunks gave his friend a hesitant and questioning look.

"Will he be okay?" Goten asked.

The woman tightened her grip on her pad and she pressed her lips in an embarrassed pout.

"Well, it's too early to be completely sure," she replied with great caution.

Goten spotted the immediate concern in Trunks's eyes. If Tam had been out of danger, Goten would have simply suggested going home since he would never know Trunks had come to see him. Yet, now Trunks was worried and Goten hadn't the strength to leave him like that, even though he hated to see that feeling in his lover's eyes when it was about another guy he'd shared his bed with, not long ago. "We shall go see him," Goten growled with a shrug.

He followed Trunks while the doctor opened the way to guide them to Tam's room. When they reached the door, the woman stopped and turned to Trunks. "By the way, Mr Briefs, I don't have the patient's last name. Could you give it to me?"

"Uh - I don't know it either," Trunks confessed ruefully.

She raised a surprised eyebrow. "So, maybe, you know some relatives we can contact, then?"

Trunks rubbed his head in awkwardness. "He has an aunt and a sister but - The aunt was hospitalized, maybe she was in your hospital. It's an old lady, she got hurt in a fire, does that sound familiar to you?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "It does. She was quite special and the staff talked about her a lot. I think she left but I'll see if we have her number, thank you. Meanwhile, I'll keep in touch with you in case I need anything. I have to go now, but don't stay with your friend more than five minutes, huh?"

She gave them a little smile and left in a hurry. When she was far enough, Goten glared at Trunks. "I can't believe you've been sleeping with that guy for six months and you don't even know his last name," he hissed.

Trunks watched him with an unimpressed face. "I didn't deem it relevant to remember his last name. Would you have liked it better if we had shared all our little secrets?" he retorted defiantly.

Goten pinched his lips in frustration. "Of course not," he admitted.

Trunks nodded in satisfaction and turned his back to enter Tam's room. Like the doctor had mentioned it, he wasn't awake. A gown made of a light fabric covered his chest but it wasn't enough to hide the tight bandage imprisoning his whole abdomen. Translucent tubes were merging out of the plaster and draining a strange liquid. Tam was a disturbing pallor even amid the white sheets. The only touch of color on his body was his swollen black eye.

As Trunks stepped into the room, he stopped short at the sight and stood at some distance from the bed. Goten rested a hand on his shoulder as a way to soothe his obvious shock. Even though the younger man hated Tam, he had to admit that the wounded boy looked quite scary.

"The doctor didn't even tell us what his injuries were about," Trunks whispered.

"Can't you see his black eye? It's obvious he got attacked," Goten replied in a patient tone.

Trunks finally walked away from Goten and closer to the bed. He ran the tips of his fingers over the rough sheets. "What happened to you?" he murmured, addressing the man lying before him.

Goten remained motionless a few steps from the door. As he was watching them, he couldn't help but seethe. He couldn't bear with Trunks's care for Tam or with the concerned distress in his eyes. Goten didn't forget that Tam had intended to fuck Trunks behind his back and the idea gnawed at him. Even though Trunks hadn't caved in, Tam had had the nerves to give it a try and now that he was lying half-dead in his hospital bed he was focusing all of Trunks's attention on him, while denying Goten any chance to have a serious talk with him. Goten felt definitely pissed by Tam and his pathetic misfortunes.

Goten was snatched out of his musing by Trunks's hand gently grasping his. He met his friend's blue eyes and he knew that Trunks had guessed his every thought. Trunks gave him a peak and a reassuring smile. "Let's go eat now."

Goten was relieved to leave the hospital. Despite the late hour the corridors were swarming with wretches moping around while waiting for their turns or news of their relatives. This strange crowd overflowed down on the sidewalk and most people were heading to the many fast food restaurants that were still open in the neighborhood.

They were mainly small places offering simple snacks and the setting was nothing near the warmth of the channel's bar where Goten had planned to eat tonight, but Trunks and him were now starving so they decided to stop there.

They entered the least crowded restaurant they could find. The place was downright tiny and cramped. Although there were only a handful of customers, Trunks and Goten had hardly enough space to make their way inside. "Go get a table while I order something to eat," Trunks suggested.

Goten contemplated the dining room with some dejection and moved to the only free table out of the four lined up in the restaurant. The table was stuck against a windowpane, and its location allowed Goten to face the counter where Trunks was standing in line. The younger man couldn't help but watch his friend from afar.

Trunks was bargaining about their order with a stern, mustached guy behind the counter. Goten realized that Trunks was certainly pissing the man off about the content of their dishes. Although he liked to deny it, the Briefs heir was still a rich kid and he could act very fussy sometimes. Unbeknown to him, Goten smiled. How could he be stupid enough to imagine Trunks would have stayed single for a whole year? He was much too attractive for that.

This idea hit back Goten's mind and his mood returned to a deep annoyance. He couldn't prevent himself from picturing Trunks in bed with Tam and he felt like screaming. Trunks's confession about Tam's attempt to do him once again had torn Goten's guts. On one hand, Trunks's honesty had demonstrated that Goten could trust him blindly but on the other hand, it had rekindled the younger man's vivid jealousy. Thinking about it, Goten became aware of how painful it had been for Trunks to meet Raven and that realization just tinged Goten's restlessness with a frustrating sense of guilt.

He tried to hide his resentment the best he could when Trunks came back to him with their meals. Trunks bitched for a moment about the poor service of the restaurant but he got absorbed into the methodic devastation of his plate.

They ate eagerly without a word as each of them was consumed by a nagging hunger. Goten glanced up at his friend from time to time. Trunks's face was serious and wistful. Goten had no doubt that he was silently mulling over his concern for Tam. The doctor had given no guarantee that her patient would be okay after all. Trunks hadn't said anything about her statement because he knew Goten didn't like seeing him worried for his "ex-boyfriend" – as he liked to call Tam. Yet, Trunks had recorded the news nonetheless and his silent concern was shining through his eyes.

Goten found himself stupid all of a sudden. Trunks had told him everything he'd wanted to know about Tam. He'd answered every question in all honesty, because he didn't feel the need to hide anything from Goten.

Trunks had also rejected Tam when he'd offered some sex behind Goten's back. As far as Goten knew, their relationship had lasted six months and as soon as Goten had been back, Trunks had ended it without a second thought. So, if Goten wanted to be completely honest, he had to admit that Tam was no serious threat to him. As a matter of fact, he was rather a simple insult to his territorial instinct. Was it enough to prevent Trunks from being sad and worried about someone who had been part of his life? Could Goten decently blame Trunks because he'd tried to break his loneliness while he'd believed Goten would never come back?

Goten could no longer bear witnessing his friend's quiet turmoil. He grabbed Trunks's hand to get his attention. Trunks looked up from his plate with astonishment.

"He's gonna make it," Goten murmured.

Trunks bit his lips and gave a mere nod. His eyes said so much more though. They reflected the doubt Trunks wouldn't express aloud.

The younger man had a soft sigh. "I'll be honest. I don't like your friend - How could I? But it doesn't mean you have to pretend to be cool just to spare my feelings. I know you're worried sick."

Trunks looked surprised and hesitant at Goten's speech. He swallowed carefully his mouthful and ran his tongue over his lips to clean them from the salt particles. He was giving Goten a stern gaze. "Goten, what I feel for Tam is nothing near what I feel for you. It's like – I dunno, like two different worlds, but during all that time, when we were living apart, Tam was there for me. I can't explain it but even if I didn't really know him, I felt like he was the only one to understand me. I can't forget that now while he's in trouble. It would make me sick to act that way."

Goten gritted his teeth. Despite Trunks's soft voice, every word he'd said had been a blow in his guts. He could no longer look Trunks in the eyes and his gaze drifted down to the table.

He felt the heir's fingers wrap his. "We'll live, Goten," Trunks resumed in a low voice, "we have years ahead and we'll be happy together but Tam - maybe he'll die tonight and there is not even someone from his fucking family by his side."

Goten raised his head and met Trunks's eyes still locked on him. Trunks wouldn't cry but Goten felt the slight trembling of his fingers. Goten felt bad. Although his jealousy kept poking his guts, Trunks was entirely right.

Trunks sighed and let go of Goten's fingers while leaning against the back of his chair. He turned his gaze to the window and stared absently at the street outside while carrying on. "I keep wondering what happened to him. Why did someone feel the need to beat him to a pulp that way? Anyone could tell at first glance this guy hasn't a zeni to steal and he isn't even hefty enough to give you a good fight, so why would someone attack him so badly?"

"Sometimes, there is no reason at all, you know it. The world is just mad," Goten mumbled. "There's nothing more you can do for him now but if you want, we'll return to see him first thing in the morning," he added.

Goten couldn't believe such suggestion could come out from his own mouth and the way Trunks watched him in puzzlement was a sign that he hadn't expected it either. Trunks's bewildered face gave way to a grateful smile. "You know what I'd like to do right now?" the heir asked. "Something we haven't done for ages."

"What?" Goten asked with some wariness.

"Fight."

Goten raised his eyebrows. Truth was he felt drained and he rather craved to go home and bury himself into his cozy bed. However, he couldn't resist Trunks's charming look. So, they left the wretched restaurant behind and Goten followed him to a deserted area outside the town.

At first, the younger man was caught off guard by his friend's eagerness. His blows were rough and barely retained. Trunks wanted to fight, no doubt. He was quick and powerful and he didn't seem to worry for his partner. Goten recognized Vegeta's style soon enough and he understood that Trunks had trained with his father in the recent months. Goten on the other hand felt down due to the exhaustion and the dizziness caused by his endless drowsiness on the weary chair of the hospital.

However, he gradually got hooked by Trunks's stamina. Whenever Trunks reached him, whenever the pain radiated throughout his body, Goten's fighting spirit flared a little higher. Tam and the way he'd tried to get Trunks behind his back surged back to his mind. It was a vivid offense for Goten but the circumstances prevented him from wording any complaint for the moment and fighting happened to be a good way to express his frustration about this situation. Goten's power increased little by little and he ended up giving back the hits he was receiving.

They were fighting in a windswept meadow all by doing their best to keep moving within this area. It was dark and the cloudy sky hardly allowed the stars to cast a shy glow on the place. Therefore, they could no longer rely solely on their vision to adjust their movement. They had to focus on their opponent's energy as well.

Goten loved to fight in these conditions and he felt it went the same for Trunks. They needed to connect to each other and to try to anticipate their opponent's actions and intentions. It was a thrilling exercise.

At some point, Goten fired a powerful punch to Trunks and he caused his friend to crash several meters below. Trunks hit the muddy ground and stayed down. Goten waited for a moment. He could feel Trunks was still conscious and he wasn't even seriously hurt. Knowing him, Goten was wary and he wouldn't loosen his guard as he was expecting the heir to stand up all of a sudden and rush over to him.

Instead of that, Trunks's ki lowered down. Goten joined him to understand what his lover was up to.

Trunks was lying on his back with both palms pressed on his lower face. Goten landed next to him and stared at him silently. The darkness didn't allow him to make out Trunks's face very well.

"You killed my nose," Trunks ended up mumbling through his fingers.

"Poor thing," Goten replied with a playful smile.

"Fuck you," Trunks retorted while repressing a small laugh. He sat up and withdrew his hands from his nose. He watched the abundant blood covering his fingers while cursing under his breath.

"Hey, you blew up my tibia along with some teeth and I'm not whining like a kid. Wasn't this fight what you bargained for?" Goten stated with a shrug all by thrusting his hands into his pockets.

"The difference is I did it with art and love while you screw my nose out of my clumsiness because you're unable to fight properly in the dark. Man, you almost disfigured me," Trunks growled.

Goten grinned and crouched down to face him. "You're such a bad player, Trunks Briefs, but you're right, you look downright awful now. I can't keep going out with a guy as ugly as you. I'd better find another lover," he replied.

Before he could make a move, Trunks grabbed his ankle and pulled it so hard that Goten lost his balance and fell flat in the muddy grass.

"Don't even think about it, you bastard. I'll beat you to a pulp and it will be a nose for a nose," Trunks hissed while jumping on him.

Goten struggled and they heckled all by swearing and laughing. Their friendly brawl echoed in the deserted countryside until cold raindrops forced them stopping their game. They took off and headed back to the town.

By the time they eventually entered the hallway of their building, they were dirty, frozen and wounded but Goten felt so much better. He had to admit Trunks's idea had been awesome. They had both forgotten all their worries for a while and Goten realized that his concern about Tam had faded away in his mind.

They climbed the stairs silently, without even turning on the light in order to go unnoticed from the caretaker. As soon as they reached their floor, an unusual detail caught Goten's attention. The door of their apartment was ajar.

Trunks noticed that fact as well and they both froze at the same time. The apartment was plunged into darkness. They had a wary glance at each other. Then, Trunks gave the door a slight shove to have it wide open.

Everything was silent except for the drumming of the thick rain on the windows. They could sense no movement and no presence inside. Trunks stepped forward and flicked the switch on.

As the main room appeared in the bright light, a breathtaking sight left them speechless. The apartment had been completely devastated. Furniture was overturned, some piece even broken while drawers and cupboards had been emptied on the floor. Trunks gaped.

Goten entered the place while trying carefully to avoid trampling on the objects littering the ground. He walked to the bedroom and he found out it was the same mess. He stepped back to Trunks standing in the hallway and closed quietly the front door.

Trunks ran his hand through his hair, "What the fuck happened? A Burglary?" he gasped.

Goten shook his head. "I don't think so," he answered by pointing at the TV. Trunks's large high-tech screen was still there and partially unhooked from the wall.

Trunks turned around several times, as to check he wasn't dreaming. Goten could perceive his friend's deep confusion. Trunks was accustomed to a maximum level of security and he had never imagined such a thing could happen to him. No one could lash at him. No one ever had. After a while, he picked up a book that had been carelessly thrown on the floor and closed it with an overdue care. He contemplated it for a moment with some helplessness. "I have to call the police," he sighed.

"Maybe, that's not the best thing to do right now," Goten suggested.

As a reply, Trunks gave him a questioning gaze.

"I don't know," Goten stammered awkwardly. "Look, Tam has been assaulted right here and now this. I have the feeling something's wrong."

Trunks frowned. "Do you mean there might be a connection between this and what happened to Tam?" He asked thoughtfully.

Goten scratched his head with a sigh. "Tam told me something weird before he passed out and he really wanted to say it before losing consciousness. He said, 'watch out'. I thought he was talking about your ass but now I'm wondering if it was the real meaning."

"My ass? Damn, Goten, I would like all of you guys to stop considering my ass like a lottery prize. I'm sure he meant something else," Trunks replied.

"Then maybe he was talking about that," Goten concluded, pointing at the mess in their apartment. "The people who came here didn't come to steal. Maybe they're the same people who attacked Tam and maybe they were looking for us. Maybe, they did this to scare us because they couldn't find us."

Trunks had a bitter chuckle. "If that's what happened, I really regret they didn't stumble across us. I'll wait for them next time," he mumbled.

"Either way, it might be wiser not to call the police for now. Beside, I'm quite exhausted and you know exactly what will happen if the cops step in. It will last hours before we are done with all the papers. Furthermore, my instinct tells me they won't find out who did it so the best thing might be just to get some sleep and think about the situation tomorrow. What do you think?"

Trunks gave another weary sigh and rubbed his temples. "Okay," he finally agreed. "But we'll have to find a place to spend the night. At this hour-"

"Don't worry about it," Goten interrupted him. "I have everything we need."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	20. Chapter 20

_Thanks for all the support. Thanks for the beta-reading too, **Kalebxdd**_

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The sensation was delicious. It crept into Goten's mind even before he started to wake up. As he was slowly returning to consciousness with his eyes still closed, it felt more and more accurate. He surrendered without a second thought to the pleasant warmth spreading in his guts and drawing him gradually back to reality.

He was lying on his back in the bed he'd shared with Trunks in the channel house due to their apartment being turned upside down the night before. While struggling out of his drowsiness, Goten found out his comforter was gone and his lower body was uncovered. He wasn't cold though and what his lover was doing to him was...

The touch of Trunks's lips on Goten's cock was shy but it was growing bolder little by little, allowing his tongue to join the dance and to venture somewhat further each time.

Goten remained motionless and savored each move but impatience wasn't long to nag at him. He had a swift unwilling start when his lover brushed his balls and it caused Trunks to freeze.

Goten feared for an instant that he would stop once and for all, but he ended up resuming his ministrations with care and Goten became a little harder.

He was having a hard time staying meekly still while he was craving to force Trunks to move more boldly, but he brought himself to leave his friend free rein. Goten actually enjoyed being teased while his mind was still clouded by sleep and furthermore, he knew that the best way to embolden Trunks was to pretend casualness. Still, pretending casualness was a way of speaking, for Goten's body couldn't deny how sensitive he was to Trunks's attentions.

Goten at last felt the warmth of his lover's mouth around him and he couldn't prevent a gasp. Even though he couldn't see Trunks, he could tell this reaction triggered a smile on his lips.

Trunks went down slowly - too slowly for Goten's liking, but then again, he knew he had no other option than letting his friend have his way. It was useless to act otherwise with Trunks. When he decided to take control, there was nothing to do. However, Goten trusted him fully. Trunks knew exactly what to do and how to do it for his lover's greatest pleasure. If anything, Goten had to admit his friend had taught him patience and its benefits.

When Goten was fully in his mouth, Trunks went up in a quick unexpected move all by sucking air in the process, which increased the delight of the sensation and wrung a grunt out of Goten. This time, the younger man opened his eyes and tried to raise his head but Trunks was already rushing back down, and Goten gave up to any visual contact.

He laid back down and closed his eyes again while allowing Trunks to keep doing whatever he'd like to do. As his lover changed pace and intensity in each move, Goten felt his mind shifting away and it felt insane.

He lifted his head again in a new attempt to meet his friend's eyes through his half-closed lids. Yet, the only thing he could see was his light hair. Goten tried to say something but he could only stammer random syllables. He forgot at once the words he'd intended to utter and blurted out a husky growl instead. Seeing Trunks wouldn't let him any opportunity to convey anything through words, Goten dropped his head back on the pillow and dug his fingers in Trunks's hair instead.

The sensation in his guts had become so intense that Goten felt carried away and he arched unwillingly his pelvis. Trunks's firm grip pinned him down on the mattress without a second thought as to force him to stay quiet. That imposed immobility was driving Goten even crazier. His breathing had turned into a heavy panting and his frantic fingers were digging deeper in Trunks's locks.

Trunks's fingers had joined his lips to take care of Goten's cock which was now soaked with saliva.

Goten had to close his eyes to focus even more on the delightful touch of his lover. A growing bliss had definitely blurred his mind. Lost in dizziness, he hardly felt Trunks push his legs apart and slip his hand under him. All Goten could feel was that he was very close to his limit and his numb brain barely suggested him warning Trunks.

All of a sudden, he felt Trunks's wet fingers sneaking into him. He hadn't seen it coming and the unexpected contact caused him to jump. Yet, Trunks had foreseen his reaction and he repressed his movement by pressing his free arm over his pelvis, which allowed his fingers to sink further into Goten.

The touch triggered a sparkle in Goten's cloudy brain and he came forcefully, while his own feverish fingers clutched tightly Trunks's strands. All the time it lasted, Trunks's efforts to keep him pinned to the mattress didn't weaken and for some reason, it felt somewhat exhilarating.

Goten couldn't say how long he needed to calm down his hectic breathing and gather his thoughts. He slowly opened his eyes and they met the freshly painted bedroom ceiling.

Trunks had released him in order to sit up. He was kneeling between Goten's legs and watched him with some obvious satisfaction. Goten looked at him for the first time of the day.

Trunks wiped his mouth with a winner's smile. His bare chest showed all the bruises and the scratch Goten had caused during their fight the night before. For some reasons, Goten found the sight amazing.

"Hello, Chibi," Trunks greeted him.

Goten smiled back. "Hey," he struggled to reply as he was still short of breath.

Trunks crawled up to him and bent over him for a kiss. Then, he stayed with his face above Goten, his blue eyes digging into his still clouded dark orbs. "What you did with the house is breathtaking and I thought you deserved to be thanked in a special way," Trunks claimed.

Goten chuckled. "Too bad I'm done with the house. I'd like to have more of that sometimes,"

Trunks gave him a smirk. "We might have other opportunities for that. Who knows?" With that he crawled away from Goten and to the bed's edge in order to get up. Yet, Goten prevented him from doing so by grabbing his arm and drawing him back on the bed beside him.

"Don't you get away," he whispered in his ear while rolling over him to pin him on the mattress.

Trunks ran his hand through his friend's hair above his face. "Chibi, it is eight o'clock. Remember? We said that – huh" he murmured with a sheepish smile.

Tam hit Goten's mind and he couldn't prevent his smile from fading on the go. Goten had stupidly promised Trunks that they would go see that bastard as soon as the hospital would open and there was no way Trunks would forget it.

Trunks gently stroked the brown locks falling on Goten's face. "I got us some stuff to fix a breakfast. It's ready downstairs," he resumed, still giving a comforting smile.

Goten hardly repressed himself from showing his annoyance as he rolled aside to release Trunks. Trunks got up while giving him a swift kiss in the process.

He dressed in silence with Goten watching his every move in disapproval. The sight of his lover's body getting gradually covered ended up cooling down his irritation. Goten remembered that he had vowed not to impose his jealousy on Trunks. He remembered why it was stupid and unfair. He also noticed that Trunks was careful to give him his back as an obvious attempt to avoid meeting his angry eyes. Like the night before, Goten found his own behavior stupid. He got to his feet and wrapped his arms around Trunks's waist.

The heir stopped the buttoning of his shirt and froze. Goten ran his nose into his neck and hair. "I'll be quick to dress up. Then, we can leave. Don't worry too much though. The hospital didn't call and that means that he made it. I'm sure he's gonna be fine," the younger man whispered to his friend.

Trunks nodded and turned to him. "I bought coffee and your favorite bread," he said, changing the subject. "I'll wait for you downstairs."

Goten let go of him and Trunks left the room. Goten slipped into his clothes and joined him in the kitchen.

Since Goten had worked in the house, they were able to have water and electricity and Trunks could plug in a coffee maker and a toaster. Goten wondered for a moment at what time his friend had woken up to get all those things. Only then, he noticed the dark rings under his eyes and he realized that Trunks had likely not slept much. Beside the rings Trunks had a bruised nose due to Goten's blow and it resulted in him looking rather wretched. Goten sat opposite from him at the counter with a sigh. "And what about your apartment? Shall we call the police after all?" he asked.

"I dunno, we'll think about it later," Trunks mumbled with a shrug.

They were interrupted by Trunks's phone ringing. The two young men kept silent and stared at once the device with concern. The caller's number displayed on the screen was unknown from Trunks contacts list. Their eyes met for a moment and Trunks brought himself to pick up the call.

There were few doubts it was the hospital. Goten couldn't hear what the voice on the line said but his friend's eyebrows twitched instantly. The worry in his eyes rekindled and as a result, Goten couldn't help his pervasive jealousy Goten to flare back in his guts. At the beginning, Trunks was giving short and nervous replies but after a moment his eyes widened in puzzlement. "The police? Why the police?" he exclaimed.

The voice on the phone answered with a long speech Goten couldn't grasp. He could just read the surprise on his friend's face.

"I understand, we'll be there in an hour or so," Trunks ended up promising before hanging up.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully while resting his cell on the counter. He ignored Goten's questioning look as he was obviously mulling over something.

"So?" Goten asked as he was running out of patience.

"Huh. It was the hospital. The police is over there and wants to see us. The doctor didn't tell us much yesterday but the wound in the stomach is actually due to a stab so they had to call the police."

Goten raised his eyebrows. "A stab? Thinking about it, it makes sense considering the amount of blood he lost. I hadn't even thought about it," he hissed.

"They want to ask us some questions, since we were the ones who found him. They'll wait for us in the hospital," Trunks added.

The cops were wearing civilian clothes but Goten deemed they were not very difficult to spot. There were two of them - a man and a woman – and as the doctors had claimed it, they were waiting for them while sitting on a bench at the entrance to Tam's room.

The man got up as soon as he saw them. He was tall and massive with cropped blond hair. He took a step toward them and waited for them to walk to him. Goten immediately noticed his eyes. They were black, small and aggressive, and it triggered a bad feeling in the young man's guts.

The guy stared at them without a word. Trunks didn't seem wary about his suspicious scrutiny. He stepped to him and held his hand out to him. "Are you the policemen the doctor told me about? I'm Trunks Briefs," he claimed.

The man casted a glance at Trunks's hand but he didn't grab it. Instead he looked at Goten standing slightly apart behind Trunks.

"I know who you are," the guy replied, "what about him?" He pointed at Goten with his chin.

Trunks found himself somewhat bewildered by the man's reaction and he wasn't quick enough to reply.

"He's Goten Son, right?" the guy resumed, "So? How do we say? Is it your girlfriend?"

"Sorry?" Trunks mumbled in complete confusion.

Goten was much faster to react as he'd felt the cop's hostility at first sight. He pushed Trunks gently aside and took a threatening step to the man.

The guy watched him with a thin, amused smile. "Or is he the boyfriend?" He added.

As Goten raised his hand to grab his collar, a voice roared behind the policeman. "Wim!"

The cop frowned and turned his head to his teammate. She made her way to stand between Goten and him. She was rather small and she looked a mid-forty if not fifty. Her hair was a faded black turning greyish. Before Goten knew it, she held out her hand with a frank smile. "Mr. Son, I'm Lieutenant Tillin," she claimed in a clear voice.

Goten instinctively shook her hand and she turned to Trunks to shake his hand as well, the same bright smile still on her lips. Behind her, 'Wim' looked annoyed and Goten glared at him.

"Wim, why don't you go get you a coffee. You're somewhat on edge. I'll take care of these gentlemen," she suggested.

Wim clenched his fists with a faint grunt but he didn't object. He didn't bring himself to walk away either, though. She gave him a disapproving gaze and he ended up obliging all by giving Goten a last defying glare. The young man couldn't help but to stay on guard. Truth was he was secretly hoping that this brutish lout would disobey his teammate and pounce on him. Goten would have kicked his ass with shameless delight.

When Wim was almost out of sight, Tillin's voice broke the silence, "You're quite banged up, Mr. Briefs. What happened to you?"

Goten turned back to Trunks. The heir's astonishment was long gone and Goten realized his friend had kept his eyes locked on him the whole time, watching his and Wim's every move.

"Nothing serious. It's just a little accident," Trunks mumbled absently.

Tillin nodded and crossed her arms. She was no longer a smiling, comforting woman. "Did someone explain to you why I'm here?" She carried on.

At the question, Goten and Trunks both focused on her speech. "It's about Tam, right? The hospital told me he'd been stabbed," Trunks replied hesitantly.

Instead of confirming, Tillin kept quiet and her grey eyes wandered from one boy to the other.

"Isn't it the reason?" Goten insisted as he liked the situation less and less.

"How do you know Tam?" She resumed instead of answering.

She was addressing Trunks and he pursed his lips in embarrassment while avoiding Goten's gaze. "Uh, it's a friend," he grumbled.

"A friend?" Tillin repeated with arched eyebrows. "How interesting, could you tell me how and why he became your friend?"

Goten could see that Trunks was struggling to keep his composure. "It's a little personal but I believed you were supposed to investigate about his injurites. What does that have to do with it?" the heir hissed.

"See, fact is we've met your friend before and we know him a little bit. He's usually called the rat. Does that sound familiar to you?" Tallin replied.

"The rat?" Trunks exclaimed in bewilderment.

"That's it, 'the rat', like - well like a little rat. Clever, uncatchable but most of all, harmful. Are you sure you've never heard that nickname before?"

Trunks's casualness was slowly crumbling down and he grit his teeth. "Never but goddammit, shouldn't you rather search the guys who stabbed him?"

Tallin was short and her height barely reached Trunks's chin. She looked up at him with an unaffected face. "That's right, but see, Mr Briefs, those guys could be a whole lot of people because everyone wants to get rid of rats. Do you take drugs? Or maybe does your friend Mr Son?"

At those words, Trunks's could no longer repress his irritation. He took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. Goten stepped forward to the cop in order to take over as he feared Trunks would get mad and say things he would regret. "Listen, I have no idea why you are asking us these questions. All we can say is that we found Tam half-dead and bleeding like hell in the hallway of our building as he'd been obviously assaulted and stabbed. Now, if we can help you by giving any details about how all this happened we're willing to do it, but otherwise we know nothing about your rat's matters," he explained.

Tillin searched Goten's eyes for a hint of lie but she didn't seem to find anything. "The Rat is a notorious little drug dealer. We never arrested him for anything serious but we know his business rather well nevertheless. We're not very surprised to hear he was stabbed. He must have scammed someone."

Trunks cringed and stared at her in bewilderment. She watched him back. "Don't you want to tell me how it comes he's a friend of the CEO of a multinational company? I confess I am pretty stunned to find someone like you by his side," she insisted.

Trunks blinked. Yet, instead of answering, he strode straight to Tam's room. He entered it and slammed the door behind him. Goten found himself alone with Tillin in the hallway. She pouted out of discontent. "You know, if he doesn't want to answer me now, he might end up questioned by my coworkers at the police station. He wouldn't like it, would he?" she grumbled.

Goten looked at the door of the room. Trunks had been affected by the police's explanation. As things stood, it was obvious that Trunks and Tam hadn't confessed anything personal to each other, just like Trunks had claimed it. Goten turned back to Tillin. He could understand why she was so confused about Trunks and Tam's friendship. They were definitely from two different worlds. Now, she was hoping that Goten would be more talkative than Trunks and Goten wanted her to leave Trunks alone. The truth might be enough to keep her at distance.

"They were lovers," he said quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" She stammered in astonishment.

"Trunks used to fuck him, do you need me to spell it out for you?" Goten repeated with some impatience.

She looked away and ran her hand through her hair with a weary sigh. Goten didn't wait for her to ask further questions. He walked to the door and entered Tam's room without one more word.

Tam was still unconscious. He looked less pale than the day before. Trunks was sitting on a chair next to the bed with his elbows resting on his knees and his head down. Goten closed the door and leaned his back against it silently.

He observed the features of the sleeping wounded boy. He couldn't say whether he was now hating him or despising him. Maybe he was even somehow pitying him. _The Rat_.

"The doctor on the phone said that he was better and he has good hope for recovery," Tunks said without looking up.

Goten walked to him and rested his hand on his neck. "See, he's going to be fine now," he murmured.

"I can't believe what this cop just said. I can't say I knew any detail about his life, but I knew it was a wretched one. You could see it just by meeting his aunt…"

"So, you met his family?" Goten cut off in an indignant tone.

Trunks looked up at him. "I didn't really plan to but what I saw was nothing near glamourous," he replied sheepishly.

Goten couldn't help but get frantic. "What about him? Did he meet Bulma? Or Vegeta?" he asked further.

Trunks chuckled. "Are you kidding? How can you picture that? I told you we were only…"

They were interrupted by the door swinging brusquely open while a hoarse voice echoed throughout the room. "Where are you hiding, you little shit?" the voice roared.

Goten and Trunks were completely stunned to find a tiny old woman standing on the doorstep. She was herself caught off guard by their presence. Her astonishment hardly lasted a blink though. She frowned at Trunks's sight. "The hell you are doing here?" She growled at him.

Trunks jumped on his feet. "They found you, then? Tam was stabbed and my friend Goten found him in my building's hallway, so..."

She didn't listen to Trunks's explanation. She rushed to the bed while pushing him aside in the process and pounced on Tam. She grabbed the collar of his hospital gown and yelled, "Dirty bastard! We almost died because of your stupid scheming!"

All by speaking, she was shaking him forcefully and Tam's head was tossed at her fury's pace. Goten and Trunks stood numb at the sight of such unexpected violence.

"My restaurant! The whole place went up in smoke! There's nothing left! Nothing. And that's all your fault, moron!" She kept yelping. Then, she gave him a hard slap in the face. The slamming of her hand on Tam's cheek snapped Trunks out of his astonishment and he jumped on her in order to prevent her from harming him further.

He grabbed her arms and tried to have her let go of Tam. "Leave me! Mind your own ass!" she shouted as he forced her back and off the bed.

"What's wrong with you? Are you going nuts?" Trunks hissed.

Goten perceived his anger but the old woman didn't bother about it. She was struggling like a berserk while cursing Trunks. "I am his aunt and what are you anyway? You only care for his ass and you don't even know him. Get out of there," she spat.

People in white coats suddenly dashed into the room to bring back order and it resulted into a deep confusion. Everyone was yelling – at the beginning the old woman was the loudest one, but then Trunks's infuriated voice got over it before it was eventually covered by the irritated objections of the staff.

Goten stood still and numb in a corner of the room as he didn't know what to do. "Get out! Everybody out!" a nurse roared.

A part of the staff had already dragged the aunt in the hallway while the other part pushed Trunks outside the room. "Damn, we're in a hospital, here!" an indignant voice claimed. The small group was soon out of the room and a nurse closed the door in an attempt to ensure the patient to go back to some peace. She hadn't seen Goten and he stood there alone, still stunned by the human hurricane he'd just witnessed.

He could still hear muffled cries and then, everything went back to silence. Goten looked at Tam. His aunt had left his limp body curled up and uncovered on the mattress and his drips had gotten entangled in a dangerous way.

After a second thought, Goten walked to the bed and he stretched out the unconscious body in a better position. He covered him and tried to untangle the drips the best he could. When he was done, he looked down at the young man's face. His pale cheeks had blushed due to the impact of the slap. At the sight, Goten could tell he was seriously pitying the guy now.

When he was about to walk away from the bed, a cold hand caught his wrist. He suppressed a start and turned around to Tam. His gleaming eyes were half open.

"God, you woke up," Goten hissed. "Are you okay?"

Tam gave him a blank stare as if searching his memory for who Goten was.

Goten resumed in a whisper, "Don't move, I'll get the doctor." With that, he tried to get rid of Tam's grip.

"No," Tam uttered while holding on.

"What do you mean 'no'? You need a doctor. Your aunt..."

"Forget my aunt. Listen to me. Did they come?" Tam asked in a low voice.

Goten wasn't certain he'd heard him well. "Did they come? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did they hurt you? Where is Trunks?" Tam carried on. Talking about Trunks made him frantic and his eyes searched the room with some panic.

"Trunks had just been kicked out of your room. He's fine. He had a little fight with your aunt, that's it. Now what are you talking about?"

Tam seemed to cool down at Goten's explanation and his eyes focused back on him. "The guys who did this to me – huh, I stole them some dough and they want it back. That's why they burned the restaurant," he spelled out.

"What?" Goten exclaimed in shock by snatching his wrist from his grip once and for all.

He stepped back and looked at the wounded boy with disapproval. The cops were right. This guy was definitely a rat.

As a reply to his scowl, Tam gave him a mischievous smile. "They weren't supposed to find out the money was missing yet something went wrong," he added with a shrug.

"You're really a dealer, aren't you? A dirty little bastard of a dealer," Goten spat.

Tam's smile faded. "I do what I can. How do you know that anyway?"

"We met the cops. They told us."

Tam's head rolled over with a sigh. "Fuck. Did they tell Trunks?"

"Damn, stop worrying about Trunks. He's no longer your business. I care for him now," Goten hissed. "Someone ransacked his apartment last night, was it because of you?"

Tam raised his eyebrows in panic. "Trunks's apartment? Shit, I knew they would connect the dots," he claimed while closing his eyes wearily.

Goten stepped back to the bed with suspicion. "Connect the dots? Does that mean they're the same guys looking for you?"

Tam opened his eyes and stared at him with unease. "I never wanted to get Trunks mixed up with that mess but he was reckless enough to come to my place and to tag along all around, so they ended up remembering him and since they're looking for their damn money – Don't tell Trunks, please. I don't want him to know."

"You don't want him to know what? That you're dirt? I think he isn't far from figuring it out. If anything, the fact that you tried to screw him behind my back was already a fair clue," Goten spat.

Tam brought a trembling hand to his face and rubbed his tired eyes. "All right, that was a low blow. I wasn't willing to do things that way it but I had no better idea," he claimed.

Goten was seething. The pity he'd felt for Tam had been long overcome by anger and contempt. Tam didn't seem to care much and he resumed. "Believe it or not, my aim was in fact to access the bathroom. I hid the money there."

Goten had a jump and Tam couldn't help a playful gleam to sparkle in his eyes. "If I had been able to take that dough, I would have run away a long time ago but when I wanted to come back and get it, I found out Trunks was back from his trip much earlier than planned and you were with him. On top of it, you guys would never leave the goddam apartment. I was turning quite desperate. Now, I also have to admit that I wouldn't turn my nose at a last time with Trunks."

"You make me sick. I should have let you die," Goten muttered under his breath.

"Don't make it so dramatic. You should be glad Trunks kicked me out straight away. Huh, I was aiming for the bathroom and I didn't even make it past the hallway. My plan totally screwed up," Tam pointed out with a mischievous look.

"Still, you hid your dirty dough in Trunks's bathroom without a second thought all by knowing it could endanger him," Goten retorted.

Tam bit his lips as he pondered for a moment. "Now, I wonder if they found the money. If they do, they might leave you alone but if they don't…"

Goten dropped himself into the chair beside the bed and buried his face in his hands.

"Check it," Tam's voice insisted, "It's in the ventilation shaft below the sink. If the pack is still there, just take it and give it to my aunt. You'll find her in a bar called "The train" near the former railway station. She'll know what to do with it."

Goten looked up and glared at him. "And what if I just told the police about this story?"

Tam remained unaffected at the suggestion. He gazed back at Goten with blank eyes. "You could do that too. In that case, I'm sure to die but I have little chance to make it anyway, so I don't know if it would really make a difference to me. You may get into some trouble though and I wouldn't like anything wrong happening to Trunks."

Goten was staring impassively at him. Even though Tam's voice and speech sounded hopeless, the feeling of pity wouldn't resurface in Goten's mind. All Goten saw was that this guy deserved to be called a rat. He hadn't hesitated to endanger his family. He hadn't hesitated to endanger Trunks either - even if Trunks couldn't seriously be endangered, Tam didn't know that detail. On top of it, he tried to get laid by Trunks behind Goten's back and it hadn't even been due to some deep feeling for Trunks. The more he thought about it, the more Goten found Tam was someone sickening.

"If you decide not to tell the cops, do me a favor and don't tell Trunks either," Tam whispered.

That sentence was too much for Goten. He got up and left the room in a hurry, craving to join Trunks.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	21. Chapter 21

_Hey there. Thanks for your patient wait. I swear the next (and last) chapter isn't far behind._

 _I have to say a special thanks to the most faithful and tireless reviewers such as Nancy 103, Charismatic Beauty (where that penname comes from, I always wondered...), LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta as well as Margo Taux. For I know reviews are not only a support for the writer but also a call for new readers to give the story a chance and they were maybe the reasons why some of you came to read it (and ended up staying so far)._

 _Yet, the first reason why this story is available in English is **Kalebxdd** who beta read the whole mess and gave some wise advise about the build-up. _

* * *

**Chapter 21**

The small package was wrapped in black plastic and it had been hidden deep inside the vent so that it melted into shadows and anyone willing to reach it had to stretch out a whole arm into the conduit. It seemed that the guys who ransacked the apartment hadn't given a try.

Goten dusted the parcel with overdue care and rested it in his lap. He looked at the item with indecision. He'd wished he wouldn't find it but there it was, not very big and yet somehow bulky.

He unfolded a side of the wrapping with great care and cracked the package open. A glance inside was enough to make sure Tam hadn't lied. Printed bundles of papers were tightly piled together. Goten didn't bother figuring out how much it might be. He closed the package without a second thought and sealed it again.

He remained motionless for a moment, kneeling on the floor of the bathroom and staring blankly at the small black shape in his lap. "Bloody hell," he cursed in a whisper.

Now was the time to make his decision once and for all.

He hadn't said anything to Trunks about his little chat with Tam so far. Someone from the Capsule had called the heir just when Goten and him had left the hospital. They had claimed they were in deep need for their CEO for the day. Thus, Trunks had to rush to work and Goten had decided to come back alone to the apartment and check out what Tam had told him.

It didn't mean it was too late to confess the whole thing to Trunks though. Goten could put the package back in the vent and go home in wait for his friend to be back from work. Then, he could tell him everything about Tam's nasty schemes. Goten didn't like keeping secrets from Trunks in the first place. No matter what it was about, they would always team up and face troubles together, so it would make sense to let him know what was going on. On top of it, it would allow Trunks to contemplate Tam's ugly true self and Goten jubilated at the idea.

Yet as simple as the plan sounded, something kept nagging at his guts. He ran absently his fingertips on the black plastic while remembering their visit at the hospital in the early morning. What they saw and heard there had left Trunks shocked and torn. The cop's dark tale and the aunt's unexpected behavior had seriously shaken him. What would happen then if Trunks got involved in that "package" ordeal?

Goten sighed as he considered the options he had. On one hand, was the aunt, a berserk that could be found in a bar called "The train" near the former station. On the other hand, were the cops, a squad of "Wim", that would doubtlessly ask a lot of crude questions about Trunks's relationship with Tam. The more he thought about it, the less Goten liked the idea of Trunks dealing with either of them, should it be the cops or the aunt.

Although Goten hated to admit it, it sounded obvious that Trunks was still somehow bound to Tam. Even after the police had told them about his life as a little rat, Trunks's concern for his ex-lover hadn't weakened. As a matter of fact, the aunt's assault on Tam had pissed him off much more than the cop's speech. He was nervous and hopeless and he would be none of that if he hadn't cared for Tam.

Since the moment he'd found out Tam had some business with dangerous guys, Trunks had worried even more. He'd gone back to see him at the hospital on his way to the Capsule. Goten had told him Tam was awake and Trunks had felt the need to talk to him. Alone. He hadn't uttered things so clearly but Goten knew him well enough to fathom his state of mind. If anything happened to Tam, Trunks would be deeply affected and although Goten would love to get rid of Tam once and for all, his main point was to protect his lover before anything else. As frustrating as it was, he had to forget his overwhelming jealousy and hatred of Tam and focus on Trunks instead.

Goten shook his head to clear his doubts. It was better not to think further. He grabbed his backpack and thrust the package in it. He wasn't very comfortable at the prospect of walking the streets with such load and he was in a hurry to be done. By the evening, the whole matter should be settled and over.

He got up and left the room. The locksmith had already repaired the door and while Goten was handling the brand new lock, a shy voice echoed behind his back, freezing his blood at once. "Goten?"

He cringed but he didn't turn around. _Did it have to be now?_ "What do you want?" He growled while ending locking the door.

"Talking would be a good start, don't you think?"

He pocketed his keys and whirled around at last. "I don't have time for that," he hissed as he faced his mother.

She was looking incredibly small, standing in front of him with her nervous hands fiddling with the cord of her purse. "You don't answer my calls," she stammered, "I- I talked to Trunks the other day and I thought-"

"Trunks?" he exclaimed in bewilderment.

"Yes, I've been in the Western Capital for two days and I met him at Angie's when I came there."

Goten scowled and his gaze turned harsh. "Stay away from Trunks. Just leave us alone," he mumbled with an irritated voice as he walked by her towards the stairs.

"Goten, don't go. Wait," she begged.

Her prayer sounded much more like an order to Goten and this detail kindled his impatience. "Look, Mom, we talked already. We said everything that needed to be said. I don't even understand why you came," he sighed angrily.

"I don't agree. Our talk isn't quite over in my mind," she replied. A hint of irritation was tainting her voice and mirroring his.

"Then, we'll have to do that another time," he cut off. "You can also write it down and I'll give it a look whenever I have time for that," he retorted as he rushed down the stairs.

"Goten!" she called him back as she leaned over the railing. She screamed his name several times and he knew she was infuriated by the way he was turning his back on her. He knew everything in him drove her mad but he was willing to ignore that fact.

He ran up to the park as he remembered he would find bus stations there. He just had to figure out which one he was supposed to take. He could have flown but the district he was aiming was so unfamiliar to him that he feared he wouldn't be able to locate the address properly. Beside, flying wasn't something discreet.

He hadn't taken the bus very often and he needed time before he was able to decipher each line's route and pinpoint the right bus. After that, he still had to wait among frozen people standing in the icy autumn wind.

He was feeling nervous the whole time while holding tight the strap of his backpack. He felt like everyone was staring at him and wondering what he was carrying around in there. He doubted for a moment whether he'd made the right decision but he kept going on nevertheless.

When he reached the former train station, he got lost in the streets all around. The area was filthy and grey and the cloudy sky casting a pale light on the settings didn't help make the atmosphere more cheerful.

He nearly missed the bar as it was standing at the entrance of a wide street. The glass front was adorned with a sign showing a steam train. He opened the door without a second thought and stepped in. The place was overheated and it felt somewhat suffocating. A fat woman was standing behind the varnished counter. She gave him an absent glance before focusing back on the small TV running the daily horse races.

Goten stood still at the entrance. The bar wasn't very large and there was hardly any client at this time. He spotted the aunt sitting at a table in the back of the room, next to the old heater. She was absorbed in reading a newspaper, an untouched glass resting on the table. She was definitely tiny and wrinkled while sitting on her seat with her glasses stuck on her nose. As a matter of fact, she looked completely harmless that way. He walked up to the table and waited for her to look up at him.

Although she obviously knew he was there, she took a moment before giving him any attention. When she ended up gazing up at him, she squinted and took off her glasses to give him a better look. He didn't wait for her to recognize him and sat opposite from her while dropping his backpack on the table.

"You're one of Tam's friends, aren't you?" she muttered, folding carefully her newspaper.

"Not exactly. If you asked me, I would rather have never met him," Goten replied with gritted teeth.

She gave him a disturbing grin. "Then, we have that in common, my boy. You were at the hospital yet. You were with the other one - the rich one."

"Trunks," Goten corrected coldly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Whatever his name is. All Tam has ever been good at since he was a kid was to get himself in deep shit and I have no doubt this guy is one more shit on the list," she sniggered.

Goten suppressed a sigh. He had no will to sip at a cup of tea while chatting about Tam. "Talking about Tam's shit, he sent me to you."

A gleam of vivid interest kindled in her eyes. "Huh-hoh. Does that mean his rich boyfriend intends to help us? You're a friend of that rich guy, aren't you?"

Goten gritted his teeth even more as the old woman was truly getting on his nerves. "Trunks is no longer Tam's boyfriend. He's mine now," he explained as calmly as possible.

He read some disappointment and a kind of contempt in her eyes. She kept quiet and watched him for a while. "Too bad. Tam wasn't even good enough to get some zenis from him. He always gets fucked either way. What are you doing here, then?"

"I got the money Tam stole right here in this bag. He asked me to give it to you. He said you could give it back to their owners and it would perhaps fix up the mess," Goten growled.

She frowned in disbelief and slowly pulled the backpack to her. She opened the zip and slipped her hand into the bag. She kept her eyes locked on Goten the whole time she rummaged the content. Then, she glanced at what she had grabbed and excitement flared up in her black orbs. She closed the bag hastily and rested it at her feet on the floor.

Goten had watched the scene carefully. He couldn't prevent himself from doubting that they could trust such a witch, but he was well aware that he hadn't much of a choice now. Her dry lips stretched in a disturbing smirk and she took a sip from her glass. "I'll see what I can do," she claimed.

Goten bit his lips in concern. "Is that all?"

"That's all," she confirmed.

He stood up hesitantly but sat back on the go. "And what about Tam? Will they leave him alone?" he insisted.

"Who cares? He screwed up pretty much, you know, and the guys he scammed don't have a great sense of humor," she replied with a shrug. She pulled out a cigarillo from her pocket and lit it with nonchalance.

Goten knew he should leave but something was holding him back. "You don't give a damn, do you? He's your nephew but you don't give a damn about him, right?" he muttered.

Her smirk widened as she puffed her first drag. "I can't really afford to do otherwise. Besides, he isn't exactly my nephew. I was bound to raising him, that's it. Anyway, this kid was a disappointment most of the time. Even turning into a little faggot, he was always gifted when it was 'bout pissing me off."

Goten gave her a disgusted gaze. "You're a monster," he stated.

In reply, she glared at him. "Am I the monster here? And what about you? I'd be curious to know how your mother feels about your boyfriend."

The question took him aback like a direct punch in the stomach. The old bitch didn't know how spot-on she was and it made Goten even more infuriated at her speech. He couldn't help but remember his mother's calls throughout the stairwell. He was instantly overwhelmed by a flaring anger mixed up with an intense grief and he felt a growing urge to scream and slap her face. The only way he found to fight his instinct was to get up and flounce off the bar.

He walked up the street blindly while ignoring the wind nagging at him. His blood was pounding up to his temples as he was blaming himself. What a fool. Why did he feel the need to only talk to her in the first place? She was obviously a bitch. He should have left after giving the bag. Did he only make the right choice by coming here? He didn't know. He was lost. Once again, he had the feeling he could hear his mother's angry voice calling him in the stairwell. Her voice had sounded both furious and desperate and he craved to forget about it. As soon as he found a safe area, he flew off and headed to the house of the channel.

By the time he reached the place, the autumn's night was almost done chasing the daylight. The light in the house were on, meaning Trunks was already home. As a matter of fact, Goten found him sitting on the floor of the living room, the place being deprived of furniture.

The heir was leaning against the wall and contemplating the channel through the bay window. Goten walked up to him hesitantly. He felt somewhat guilty for giving the money back without even telling his friend.

Trunks stared at him. He looked tired. Goten stood still for a moment while returning his lover's silent gaze but he ended up sitting next to him.

They watched the channel side by side for a long time without a word. There was no light on in the living room and the shadows overwhelmed the whole bare room little by little as the night was getting darker. Goten felt the slight touch of Trunks's shoulder against his and he thought back about the hurtful words the old woman had used to speak about her nephew. At least, Goten had still Trunks.

Trunks broke the silence. "How was your day?" he asked.

Goten tensed slightly as he was wondering if his friend knew what he'd done. Everything was to be expected with him. "I stumbled across my mother," he replied without giving much thought to it.

Trunks's arm wrapped around his shoulder while his hand gave his black locks a soft pat. "What happened?"

Goten shrugged. "I ran away."

Trunks grabbed his head and pulled it closer as to kiss his temple.

"She told me that you met two days ago at Angie's," Goten added all by looking up at him.

"True. Are you interested in knowing what we said to each other?"

"No."

Trunks gave a second kiss on his forehead and pressed the younger man's head in the crook of his shoulder. "Chibi, don't let me down," he whispered.

Goten closed his eyes. "I won't as long as you won't. Tell me about your day, then."

"Endless meetings to hold. Capital decision to make. Pressing issues to solve. They all want me back, starting with my mother, but –"

Goten raised his head and faced Trunks while the heir was hesitant to finish his sentence. "But what?"

"I dunno. It's nothing like it was before. I used to be passionate. Anything going on at the Capsule used to matter to me, but I can't take it any longer. I sort of ran away from work tonight, I urged to leave."

Goten frowned. "Is it because of Tam?"

Trunks had a little smile and patted Goten's cheek. "No. I've felt that way ever since we came back from Eloma. I feel like some things don't make any sense while others appear to be from the utmost importance to me."

"Are you somehow breaking down? Are you depressed?" Goten asked with concern.

"No!" Trunks exclaimed, "I've never been happier in my life."

Goten smiled and kissed him. He settled himself on his laps as to face him and hugged him. Trunks let him have his way and gave back the kiss while wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "I'll hire someone to assist me. I'll work less and I'll spend more time with you. I don't want to make the same mistakes again," he whispered, "I don't want you to learn again to live without me."

"I never knew how to live without you."

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


	22. Chapter 22

_So. This is the end._

 _A great, great thanks to my beta reader - **Kalebxdd**. Still alive and still standing (or so I hope). Thanks for his priceless support and help during that whole journey._

 _Thanks to all of you for you for your encouragements._

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Trunks had to break Goten's feverish kiss to get some air. The younger man barely left him a minute before his eager lips came back crushing on his. Goten grabbed his lover's shirt and pushed him backward, pinning him to the wall of the bathroom. Trunks was caught off guard and stumbled in the process but his friend held him back.

As he felt their groins making contact, Trunks snorted in disapproval and tried to struggle the embrace. "Hell, Goten, we have guests downstairs," he hissed.

"Forget them for a while," Goten groaned while trying to kiss him further.

Trunks felt one of the younger man's hands sneaking under his shirt while the other one was handling his belt. Once again, Trunks turned his head to dodge the kiss. "Chibi, stop it. You're completely drunk already," he chuckled.

"So what? I feel like having sex right now. Come on, we'll make it fast," Goten replied all by pressing his hips even harder against him.

Trunks squinted in disbelief. "My parents are just downstairs. And so are your father and your brother. Not to mention my sister and your niece. Remember?"

"Why not just lock the door, then?" Goten suggested with a wolfish grin.

He was still fiddling with Trunks's the belt and Trunks wondered if he could really be serious. They had invited the whole family for dinner to show them the house and yet Goten still found it smart to get wasted and fuck in the bathroom.

The doorbell rang just at that moment, bringing them both back to reality.

"Damn, I thought everyone was there," Trunks growled.

"I can't go open the door anyway, I'm too hard by now," Goten stated.

"In what state do you think I am thanks to your crap? And look what you've done to my shirt," Trunks grumbled in annoyance while walking away from him.

Goten leaned his back against the wall and watched Trunks thoughtfully as the heir smoothed his shirt and splashed some water on his face. "Are you sure this is what you want, Trunks?" Goten spurred, "They can take care of themselves for two minutes, think about it."

Trunks turned to him and ran his wet hands on his friend's cheeks. Goten had a backlash at the freshness of the touch but Trunks didn't care. When he was done refreshing Goten's mind, he tried to bring some order in his messy black locks until he considered that his face was fit to be seen. Then, he fastened his younger friend's belt back and resumed, "Do me a favor, Chibi and slow down on alcohol. Otherwise, I'm afraid all this will end badly."

Trunks walked out of the bathroom as to go open the door downstairs but after a few steps, he found out that Goten wasn't following him. The heir deemed wiser to go back and get him. He was still leaning against the wall, his fingers absently fiddling with his belt Trunks had just buckled.

"What a pervert. Don't even think about it, Chibi. You come down with me now," Trunks hissed. He grabbed Goten's arm and pulled him out of the bathroom.

"Will you give me another blowjob? You know like you did last time to thank me for the house?" Goten whispered at his ear.

His voice was raspy and his breath was tainted with the smell of alcohol. Trunks couldn't help but smile. "If you don't behave, there will be no more sex at all for two weeks," he whispered back.

"Big mouth. You wouldn't make it yourself," Goten muttered as they stepped down the stairs.

On the ground floor, casual subdued lights were on and lanterns had been settled up outside in order to offer the guest a better view of the channel. A shy music was playing, covered by the laughter and talks. Pan and Bra were coiled up on the couch and watching TV with headsets while the grown up were sitting at the table and chatting joyfully.

Trunks felt an underlying awkwardness in the atmosphere as Goten and him showed up. The voices turned to hesitant whispers. For an instant, he had the nagging feeling that they had pictured out what Goten and him had been up to in the bathroom and unease washed over him.

Goku was the only one standing among the guest and his wary look caught Trunks's attention at once. The Saiyan's expression was questioning and somehow worried as he was staring at the entrance of the house.

Trunks followed Goku's gaze and found out someone was standing in the hallway not far from the door. He didn't recognize her at first but Goten froze as soon as he saw her.

Both friends stood motionless a few steps ahead from the foot of the stairs. Everyone was still, and the low background music was the only thing preventing a complete silence.

"Goten," Goku called out. His voice sounded like he was all at once pleading, warning and supporting his son about what was about to happen.

Goten cast a quick glance at his father before focusing back on the frame of the uninvited guest. Trunks felt embarrassed as he was staring at Chichi for he was unsure about the turn of events. Her appearance usually angered him in a blink but he felt no resentment at that moment. His anger had faded away for some reason and the only thing left was a dull wariness. He rested a hand on the nape of Goten's neck as a way to remind him that he was by his side no matter what.

Bulma's cheerful voice broke the silence all of a sudden. "Chichi, come and have a drink with us," she offered.

Chichi was wringing her hands in nervousness and her face was confused. "No need to bother about me. I just wanted to –"

"Bother?" Bulma exclaimed in bewilderment. "This is your son's house. Goten, where would that come from that your mother would bother anyone in your house?"

Trunks glared at his mother. She always loved to meddle with things at the worst moment. Yet, Bulma ignored him and stared at Goten instead as the younger man remained silent.

Chichi gave a heavy sigh. "Goten, I just need to talk to you," she whispered.

Trunks felt his friend had become hesitant as he was facing the plea of both mothers. Furthermore, Trunks could say that he was still slightly drunk and although Chichi's presence had somehow sobered him, he had a hard time gathering his thoughts.

"Okay. Let's go out then," the younger man mumbled after a while.

"Hey Chichi, I'll keep some food for you for when you'll be back, " Bulma added with a weak smile.

Trunks felt like killing his mother right now. Her behavior was sometimes beyond him. Goku had also a half smile twisting his lips while Vegeta hadn't even interrupted his meal, contenting himself with glancing at them once in a while as if keeping scores.

Chichi opened the front door and waited for his son to follow her outside.

"Trunks will come with me," Goten claimed.

At that Chichi's face twitched and Trunks frowned at him in bewilderment. "Chibi, are you sure this a good idea?" he muttered.

"I want you to hear what she has to say," he spelled out.

Chichi didn't dare to protest and Trunks did as Goten wished, following them reluctantly outside.

The evening air was mild despite an insistent breeze. The vegetation was already beginning to fade in anticipation for the coming winter. Trunks felt a deep unease but he did his best to suppress that feeling. If Goten needed him now, he would listen to Chichi. He decided to stay apart from them though and he leaned against the wall of the house while Goten and his mother were facing each other under the porch.

She was staring down at the ground, as if collecting her thoughts. Her nervousness was obvious as her hands were clasped tight. Goten looked more confident with his hands in his pockets and his quiet gaze. He was waiting for her to speak.

"Goten, I thought. Huh. I owe you an apology. Maybe," she stammered.

 _Maybe._ Trunks couldn't help roll his eyes.

"An apology for what?" Goten asked with a surprising casualness.

"I- I had a bad reaction about you. I didn't understand. I was - I was in shock."

"In shock?" Goten exclaimed, "What shock are you speaking of? Are you speaking of the shock you had when the entire world lashed out at your son?"

Chichi had a pang at the sarcasm and her eyes widened. "It was not like that! I - these people were talking about you like - It sounded like they were talking about someone I didn't know. I stood up for you, I told them they had to be mistaking –"

"And yet, it was me they were talking about, huh? Was that your shock? You chose to see things their way rather than knowing what really happened to me and how I was feeling about it?"

She gritted her teeth and scowled. Goten had never spoken to her like that. Nobody ever had as a matter of fact. She was used to be the one yelling and blaming the others and never the other way around. She kept quiet and Trunks noted that she stopped her attempts to look for excuses.

Goten resumed then, "I did everything to try to understand you and to comfort you. I even pretended to be someone I wasn't when I moved to Eloma."

"I know you did. Eloma cost me some humiliation," she grumbled with bitterness.

Trunks bit his tongue. He was seething but he didn't want to step in. He wasn't even supposed to be there in the first place. This was a personal talk between Goten and his mother and the only reason Trunks would witness it was to bring some support to Goten.

"Oh. So it cost you some humiliation, is that it? And what do you think it cost me, Mum? What do you think it cost _him_?" Goten replied coldly by pointing at Trunks.

Chichi cast a swift glance at Trunks. He could say that she hated him for being there and he looked away.

"Yet, you're right about something. It was all my fault," Goten sighed. "All this mess, when I should have known from the very beginning that we couldn't understand each other. At the moment you slammed that goddam door in my face at Mount Paozu, I should have known it was useless to try to make you happy. See? I don't even blame you. That's how you are and there nothing I can do to change it."

At these words, she bounced on him and hugged him tight without a word. He didn't dodge her move but he remained unresponsive to her touch nevertheless, keeping his hands into his pockets.

"That isn't true, Goten," she gasped.

Trunks's unease increased a notch when he understood that she was now crying. Goten's distance was especially disturbing to him. The younger man was usually very warm, human and sensitive but right now he looked like he didn't give a damn about his mother's tears. Even though Chichi was an expert in shedding tears all the time, her grief sounded genuine at this moment and it was somehow stirring.

She looked up at him and sniffed. "You're right we didn't understand each other very well so far. I didn't see - or maybe I didn't want to see - things as they are but maybe you didn't take the time to show me."

"Take time to show you? And when was that supposed to happen?"Goten growled.

"Before you showed the others," she whispered. "Before the trial and the journalists."

Goten pressed his lips in annoyance but he remained wordless. She released him and stepped back, then turned to Trunks. "I misjudged you as well," she said, "I couldn't dream a more faithful and more devoted companion than you for my son. I mean, even though you're not exactly the daughter-in-law I had in mind either."

She blurted out a nervous chuckle, wiping her tears and still struggling her sobs. After that, the silence was hardly disturbed by Chichi's muffled gasp until finally Goten stepped closer from her and hugged her gently. She gave up to any effort to repress her tears and she cuddled up with him while Goten stroke her shoulders in a comforting gesture.

He looked up at Trunks. His black orbs were expressing a huge relief and Trunks fathomed at once why Goten had wanted him to be there. Goten hadn't only expected his mother to apologize to him but he also needed to hear her apologize to Trunks. It was the only way for him to ensure she had truly realized who his son was, and why he had done what he had done. As incredible as it sounded, Chichi had ended up understanding how important her acceptance of Trunks was to patch up with Goten. When had she grasped that? Was it when they met at Angie's? Their talk had turned into a fierce argument but they had indeed stood up for Goten's sake, each one in their own way, and maybe it had somehow been a realization for her.

Trunks smiled at Goten and he left them alone silently by going back into the house as to join the guests. As soon as he entered, Bulma, Goku and Gohan turned to him with hope gleaming in their eyes and bated breath. Trunks stared at them and the deep concern he could read on their faces while they were waiting to learn about Goten and Chichi went straight to his heart. He gave them a soft smile. "They'll join us in a moment," he informed them.

His words were rewarded by a rumor of relief and he felt cheered up to see their joyful mood back.

Just at that moment, he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, claiming a new text message. He took the device out and checked it discreetly. _Safe and sound at Satan City. Everything is fine. Just need to find a fuckable guy by now._ Trunks repressed a chuckle. "Tam, you're such a moron" he thought.

When Trunks had understood the serious danger threatening Tam, he'd turned restless. It was clear in his mind that the guys who tried to kill him weren't the type to leave him alone and they would certainly chase him further in the hospital. The cops had waited for them but it was obvious for Trunks that they hadn't cared for Tam's life by doing so. They'd hoped to catch some interesting drug dealers in the first place and anything bad happening to a little nasty rat was none of their concern.

Trunks had freaked out and he had organized Tam's transfer to his mother's private medical bay, the one she used for his father. Bulma had tried to ask questions but Trunks hadn't given her any answers. She knew better than keep nagging at him and she accepted to take care of Tam despite the unbearable mystery her son has imposed on her.

Trunks had somehow expected that the guys hunting Tam would end up lashing at him and Goten. They might be cunning enough to understand who Trunks was to Tam, and that he was a good means to keep some strain on Tam since they could no longer reach him directly. Ransacking his apartment had obviously been a first step and yet, after that, they oddly stopped bothering him further. Tam hadn't said much about his business but he'd said that they wouldn't track Trunks down and he'd been proved right after all.

Tam claimed he had to leave the city as soon as he would be healed though. Trunks considered it as a wise decision and he offered him money. Tam had hardly accepted half of the fee, and he had just run away. He'd promised Trunks he would give news and he kept his word.

Trunks pocketed his cell with satisfaction and joined the table. He sat down between Videl and his father. The front door opened at that moment and Goten and Chichi showed up. Chichi's face no longer carried any stain of tears. She joined the other guest with an unruffled smile, as if she was only a little late. She sat down next to Bulma causing Trunks's mother to give Vegeta a firm shove in order to clear some space for her friend.

The meal resumed in a cheerful atmosphere. Trunks's gaze wandered over the dinner table. Just beside him, Videl had swiftly grabbed Gohan's hand while he was staring at his brother with a proud glint in his eye. Beside Gohan, Goku was back to devouring his food with a total carelessness, challenging Vegeta for a better grip on the dishes. Next to Vegeta, Bulma was chatting joyfully with Chichi, all by finishing a bottle she hadn't minded sharing with anyone else. Chichi was answering her mundane speech but her constant glances at her younger son didn't go unnoticed from Trunks.

Then, Trunks's eyes met Goten sitting in front of him. Ignoring the talks going on around them, Goten was quiet and staring back at his lover. Trunks could say his friend was happy to see their families reunited. Everything that had been torn apart had been somewhow stitched back.

There might be scars but life was made of scars after all and, as he was drowning in his friend's black orbs, Trunks had no doubt those scars would never prevent that exhilarating thrill running down his spine each time he met Goten's eyes.

 **ooo0ooooo0ooo**


End file.
